A Cros de Toi
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Que recherchent les hommes ? Eux-même ne le savent pas vraiment. Pourtant il y a un sujet sur lequel ils s'entendent avec les vampires, le désir. Mais certaines choses ne devraient pas être désirées et certaines limites ne devraient jamais être franchies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**, Bonsoir à toutes (tous ?)_

_Nous voici de **retouur** pour vous jouer un mauvais touuur ! (ok j'arrête avec ma culture de gare xp) _

_Donc, précisons les choses, l'histoire est écrite par** deux auteurs** qui s'occuperont chacune d'un des points de vue des **héroines**. Cloclo fera les impairs et Lou les pairs :)_

_Bonne **lecture** à tous !_

_PS : pour ceux qui suivent la série, il y a peu de chance que les personnages apparaissent. Nous n'empruntons que le monde inventé._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**-Et c'serait à quel nom ?**

**-Remy Nilsen. **

**-Nilsen****?** répète-t-il, aussitôt suspicieux.

Je lis presque aussi clairement que dans un livre l'éclat du racisme qui se met à briller dans ses yeux. Un sourire narquois apparait sur mes lèvres. Idiot. Ce n'est pas notre pays d'où nous sommes originaires qui constitue notre plus grande différence, entre lui et moi. Il n'y a qu'un monde. Un monde divisé entre les proies et les prédateurs.

**-C****'****est ****Norvégien,** répondis-je à son interrogation. **En ****Europe ****du ****Nord-ouest,** ajoutais-je en remarquant qu'il avait ce haussement de sourcil qui caractérise l'inculture.

**-Je vois. **

Il n'insiste pas plus parce qu'il le sent d'instinct qu'il n'a pas intérêt. Ca transpire par tous mes pores, ça scintille dans mes yeux noisettes, ça s'étend sur mon sourire. C'est comme une aura qui accompagne chacun de mes gestes. Ils savent sans vraiment le savoir. Ils comprennent sans vraiment comprendre. Ils sont terrifiés sans vraiment avoir peur. Nous sommes comme l'ampoule qui appellent les mouches à venir se coller à elle, se plaquer corps et âme jusqu'à en griller. Se consumer dans notre feu. Irradiés de bonheur d'avoir atteint ce qu'ils croient être le Soleil. Mais ce n'est rien qu'une ampoule… et eux, de ridicules insectes qui ont des paires d'yeux par dizaine mais ne voient rien.

Il signe le contrat puis me passe le stylo Bic à encre bleu. Du même bleu que le Lapiz Lazuli qui trône sur la broche dans mes cheveux auburn, longs, épais et ondulés. Je couche ma signature à mon tour d'un geste rapide mais sans précipitation. Je relève le regard vers l'homme qui me déshabillait du sien et qu'il détourne aussitôt qu'il se sait remarqué.

Il a la trentaine bien tassé. Je dirais dans les trente-cinq ans. Il est brun, légèrement barbu et un menton carré. Plutôt séduisant. Et son sang… du A positif. Mon nez se fronce légèrement. C'est le pire. Il est quasiment imbuvable. Autant que peut l'être de l'hémoglobine humaine, j'entends. C'est toujours mieux que celle animale. Ecœurante !

**-J****'****dois ****y****'****aller****!** fait-il, en prenant le contrat avec tant de brutalité qu'il le froisse. **J****'****viendrais ****inspecter ****tout ****ça, ****une ****fois ****par ****mois ****!**

**-Entendu. **

Il détourne la petite table de la cuisine inondée de Soleil par les trois fenêtres quasiment accolées. Il me salut vulgairement et je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. La porte claque et j'entends toujours sa respiration affolée, sa démarche nerveuse sur le trottoir de la rue, ses mains qui caressent le contrat… et j'aurais continué à les entendre encore si je n'avais pas cessé de me concentrer. Je m'approche du lavabo et m'y accoude, regardant à travers l'une des vitres. Elles donnent toutes sur le minuscule jardin dont les seules fleurs sont un rosier blanc qui menace de mourir très prochainement et des pissenlits qui sillonnent la pelouse mal entretenue.

C'est largement suffisant. Une petite maison de pleins pieds avec deux chambres, une cuisine et les toilettes dans la salle-de-bain. Sans bain. Nullement cher, je n'attirerais pas l'attention et déjà meublée. Je ne meuble jamais un endroit où je m'installe. Ça ne ferait que m'y attacher alors que c'est la dernière chose que je désire. Aucune accroche, aucun lien. Juste un lieu pour dormir et me composer un alibi tangible. Ainsi je donne l'image d'une jeune adulte que très récemment plongée dans la vie d'adulte et personne ne trouve à redire. Et après trois ans, je le quitte comme j'ai quitté tous les autres avant lui.

Qu'un refuge, qu'un quai de gare.

Pour une passagère qui ne veut pas s'éterniser alors qu'elle a l'éternité.

xOxOxO

Je regarde la devanture du bar. Elle doit être aussi vieille que moi, vue son aspect. La grande vitre est censée être lavée, je suppose, mais il n'y a véritablement que le centre qui est transparent. Des publicités y sont scotchées et certaines pendent lamentablement. Au-dessus de la baie vitrée, en lettre faites de néons d'un rose vulgaire qui est non sans rappeler les clubs de striptease est écrit « Robin's Bar ». Pourtant, la vitre porte un autre nom inscrit en grosses lettres de peinture blanche criarde, « Walter's Bar ». Je devine aussitôt que le nouveau patron n'a pas trouvé utile de démonter les vieux néons dont la moitié ne marche plus mais désirait tout de même renommer son bar. Entre radinerie, flemmardise et égocentrisme, les humains se placent là.

J'y pénètre de mon pas habituel. Lent mais sans hésitation. Quelques clients sont accoudés au comptoir ou disséminés dans la salle plus grande que ne le laissait envisager la façade. Ils cessent tous leurs occupations –jeu de cartes, billard, alcool ou conversation- pour lever le regard vers moi, entre froideur, curiosité, désir et suspicion. Il n'y a aucune femme, à part les deux serveuses. Seulement des hommes, de tout âge confondu. On ne fait pas bon accueil aux étrangers mais si les étrangers sont des étrangères, alors ça change la donne. Les humains sont si prévisibles. Si insignifiants, si présomptueux alors que leur vie est entre mes canines. Ils vivent si je le désire. Ils meurent si j'en ai besoin. Et j'en ai besoin.

**-J****'****aimerais ****parler ****au ****patron,** déclarais-je à l'assemblée, d'un ton parfaitement impassible.

**-Il ****est ****dans ****son ****bureau,** m'informe l'une des serveuses, la plus petite.

**-Eh bien ? **

J'intensifie mon regard, impatiente, et celle-ci opine aussitôt pour aller le chercher. La seconde serveuse est blonde. Une fausse blonde, en vérité, comme le démontre ses sourcils légèrement plus foncés. Elle est belle et a l'air hautain. Encore une bimbo à l'égo surdimensionné par sa popularité lycéenne. D'un pathétique à tout épreuve mais qui persiste à y demeurer, se trouvant très bien dans le rôle de la trainée superficielle. Je les connais parfaitement puisque ce sont mes préférées. Sexy jusque dans leur sang. J'aime coucher avec elles, j'aime boire leur sang et j'aime les tuer.

Elle s'approche de moi de sa démarche chaloupée et vulgaire qui me fait sourire. Elle n'a pas cessé de me jauger du regard parce que la première fille est une rivale pour elle et que je ne suis pas la première, je suis la seule. J'ai plus de sex-appeal, je suis plus belle et elle le sait. Et elle enrage, en le cachant pourtant parfaitement.

**-Salut,** me dit-elle.**Tu ****veux ****dire ****quoi ****au ****patron****?**

**-Rien qui ne te concerne.**

Mon ton n'est ni insultant, ni agressif, ni provocateur. C'est de la simple indifférence teintée de mépris. Puisque je la méprise. Humaine qui se croit surhumaine. Reine de promo qui se croit star. Salope qui se croit élégante. Si facile. Une proie si facile. Délectable.

Elle a un sursaut d'orgueil blessé qui transparait sur son visage. Mais je me suis déjà détournée d'elle puisque l'homme que j'attendais est arrivé. Crâne dégarni maquillé, ongles coupés courts mais qui restent sales et une bouée de graisse qui rebondit son ventre, ainsi donc m'apparait le tenancier de ce bar minable.

**-Alors, c'est toi, ma jolie, qui veux m'causer ? **

Les questions de rhétoriques dont raffolent les humains. Celles qui ne servent à rien, simple affirmation avec une intonation d'interrogation qui sort de nulle part et qui ne veut rien dire. Pourtant, ils veulent qu'on y réponde. Alors, je lance un simple « oui », évident et stupide. Inutile. A l'image de sa question.

Il sourit d'une façon encore plus grossière et m'invite à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je lui emboite le pas, aucunement avenante. Je passe tout près de la deuxième serveuse, celle qui est allée quérir son supérieur. Elle ne me lâche pas de ses yeux marrons, très banales. Je ne lui porte, pour mon compte, qu'un seul coup d'œil bref et indifférent mais quand je l'ai détourné, je connais déjà chaque détail de son physique. Sa taille, son poids approximatif, l'emplacement de ses grains de beautés –dont deux dans le cou, un sur le coin inférieur gauche des lèvres et un sur l'arrête droite de son nez, fin et droit-, la teinte brune claire de ses cheveux lisses et longs, l'ossature de son visage et la forme de ses sourcils. Tout est rangé dans un coin de mon cerveau, sans que je n'aie même à me concentrer. Je sais qu'elle n'est ni belle, ni moche, juste mignonne. Je sais qu'elle est plus petite que la moyenne. Et je sais surtout qu'elle est AB négatif.

J'ai aussi deviné sans mal que je l'intriguais et que, sans savoir pourquoi, elle me trouvait étrange. Curiosité. L'un des sept pêchés capitaux que les humains n'ont toujours pas compris, grandement dangereux pour leur survie. Leur trop passionné goût pour la découverte, pour cette envie toujours plus piquante d'en savoir plus, sur tout, sur rien. Ne rien laisser dans l'ignorance, jusqu'à s'en brûler les doigts sur les fers chauffés à blancs de la Vérité qui a un prix dont ils ne prennent connaissance, souvent que trop tard. Quand je les ai mordus, entre autre. Quand je les ai vidés de leur essence vitale, essorés comme un vieux chiffon. A ce moment seulement, je lis dans leur regard qu'ils ont compris que leur curiosité est en train de leur boire le sang. Cette fille peut en faire partie, si elle le souhaite. Une de plus, une de moins. Au point où j'en suis, je préfère le plus au moins.

On quitte la grande pièce empestée de l'odeur conjuguée de la poussière, de l'alcool, de la sueur et de la cigarette qui ne me fait plus aucun effet, malgré ma sensibilité olfactive très poussée. J'y suis habituée depuis maintenant cinquante-neuf ans. Cinquante-neuf ans que je joue la serveuse, dans des bars de toutes les villes, de tous les pays, de tous les continents. Cinquante-neuf ans que je remplis des verres et aide des centaines d'humains à distiller leur hémoglobine avec de la vodka ou du whisky. Cinquante-neuf que je profite de leur état d'égarement profond pour les dépouiller de ce qu'ils salissent, accoudés à ces comptoirs empestée de bave et d'urine. Je les regarde et ils me répugnent. Et j'ai d'autant plus de plaisir de les rendre esclave de ma soif. Ma soif éternelle et impossible à épancher. Aucun ne pourra me fournir le remède, aucun ne m'offrira la paix de ne plus jamais avoir soif. Ils sont condamnés à mourir, je suis condamnée à traverser ce désert avec cette oasis qui ondoie et vogue sur les dunes, donnant l'impression de s'approcher mais s'éloignant toujours plus loin. Mais nous agissons tous inutilement, sans fin, sans aboutissement. Mais eux l'ignorent, moi, je le sais.

Il me fait entrer dans son petit bureau, aux murs faits de linot sombre et sans aucune fenêtre, simplement éclairée par deux abat-jours d'un beige sale. Ici, il doit faire toujours aussi nuit que dehors. Je regarde furtivement l'horloge miniature posée sur un meuble miteux. Il est minuit passé de onze minutes et les secondes continuent leur voyage aussi fatalement inachevable qu'est le mien. Aussi meurtrier, également, l'un que l'autre pour les humains. Il s'assoit sur son fauteuil de cuir brun qui veut faire élégant mais qui ne fait que faux-riche et me regarde de cette façon arrogante, comme s'il me surplombait de si haut que je ne pourrais jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer l'atteindre. Premièrement, parce que je suis théoriquement jeune. D'autre part, et essentiellement, parce que je suis une femme. Ce genre de personne aussi ont arpenté ma longue existence et je les reconnais sans mal.

**-Tu veux quoi ?**

**-J'ai vu que vous recherchiez une nouvelle serveuse, je me propose. **

Vulgairement appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à roulettes, il me détaille encore d'avantage. Il se demande si les consommations et les présences se verront multipliées par mes fesses ou mes seins. Il s'interroge sur mon roulement de hanches ou la courbure que prennent celles-ci quand je me penche. Nul besoin de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, elles sont inscrites sur ses lèvres sèches, sur les frémissements de sa langue et sa main qui se caresse la cuisse. Elles en rendent son odeur plus poivrée, plus musquée.

Tout son être ne vibrerait pas de désir mais d'épouvante s'il savait comment est décédée son ancienne employée. Je l'ai attendue dans un coin sombre, vers les quatre heures et demi de la nuit d'un dimanche à un lundi. Elle ne m'a pas vue mais elle a resserré son manteau autour de son cou parce qu'elle a senti. Elle m'a sentie. Son instinct me voyait, dissimulée derrière cette ben à ordure mais tout le reste, sa conscience, ses pensées et ses yeux se sont laissés bernés. Quand j'ai fondu sur elle, silencieuse, agile et rapide comme la foudre, elle a essayé de crier mais son hurlement s'est perdu dans sa gorge parce que déjà la douleur enivrante l'avait envahie. Mes canines s'étaient plantées dans sa chaire, le sang se déversait déjà et seulement un gargouillement est sorti d'entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était totalement exsangue et morte. Le corps, je m'en suis débarrassée avec une aisance ridicule et elle est encore portée disparue. Ses parents ne veulent d'ailleurs pas qu'elle revienne. Pour eux, elle a fugué avec son petit copain noir et ils ne veulent plus la voir.

Il me fallait ce job, il me fallait sa place. J'en avais besoin, tout s'arrête là. Et son sang, très rare, était mon préféré… Du O négatif. Elle est morte en me régalant, ça n'a pas été donné à toutes mes victimes.

**-Montre-moi ****ce ****que ****tu ****sais ****faire, ****alors,** m'ordonne-t-il avec mépris, presque brutalement. **T****'****as ****cinq ****minutes ****pour ****me ****convaincre ****ou ****j****'****te ****fous ****dehors, salle chienne ****!**

Il a un sourire grimaçant sur ses lèvres et je sais qu'il jubile, qu'il jouit d'avance de cette domination, de ce contrôle qu'il croit total. Ce qui l'excite le plus n'est pas l'idée certaine que je m'apprête à lui faire une fellation ou à lui montrer ma poitrine. Non, ce qui l'excite au plus haut point c'est que je m'écrase, que je lui obéisse, que j'accepte la laisse qu'il me tend et avec laquelle il rêve de m'étrangler tandis que je lui offrirais tout ce qu'il demande. Une pourriture humaine sans nom.

Je m'avance vers lui, sans broncher, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens toujours plus profond, implacable. Peu à peu, il perd toute jubilation et toute luxure, il ne fait que suivre mon regard, sans plus aucune expression que celle d'un somnambule. Je me penche vers son visage et déclare avec une autorité froide :

**-Je commence demain. **

**-Tu ****commences ****demain,** répète-t-il, aussitôt, placidement.

Je souris, moqueuse, et avant de quitter la pièce, je m'empare du paquet de cigarette Marlboro qui trainait sur le bois vernis du bureau. J'en sors une, tout en marchant tranquillement, et jetant nonchalamment le paquet encore pleins pardessus mon épaule, j'attrape mon briquet dans la poche de mon Jean's déchiré. Mon doigt ripe sur la roulette, la faut grincer et la flamme surgit. Le mégot s'embrase et je la porte à mes lèvres. Quand j'expire ma première bouffée de poison embrasé, j'ai atteint la porte et un rire m'échappe ; fumer tue. J'aime tant la cigarette.

Entre tueuses, on se comprend.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre <strong>avis<strong> mes petits **;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou** à tous,_

_On espère que vous passez un **bon week-end**, reposant et tout et tout (plus que trois semaines avant les vacances ;))_

_Sinon, avis aux **deux rageuses du chapitre précédent**, on n'a jamais dit que l'on écrivait sur VD mais **dans le monde de VD**, de plus sur notre description de fic il n'y avait marqué **aucun nom de personnage**s, alors à moins de ne pas savoir lire je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu passer à côté._

_**Bonne lecture à toutes les autres** :D_

_**PS** : en raison de notre **surcharge de travail**, il n'y aura peut être **pas tout le temps deux chapitres** par semaine :/_

_**PPS** : les **bios** des héroines sont en ligen sur le **blog** !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Welcome to Chester<strong>

**« Bouge tes fesses Hareton ! **

**- La ****ferme !** grogne mon frère en ouvrant la portière.

**- Quoi ?** je le taquine, **t****'****as ****peur ****qu****'****on ****puisse ****entendre ****ton ****vrai ****prénom **_**Jason**_** ?**

**- La ferme Shirley ! »**

Je contiens un gloussement et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux savamment coiffés : une large mèche lui barre le front, comme le veut la mode. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il ressemble à un sosie de Justin Biber, il s'en fiche. Il rejette ma main sèchement et boucle sa ceinture. Je tourne la clé et le vieux moteur de mon _pick__up_ archaïque ronronne. La radio crachote un peu et laisse enfin s'échapper l'air de la dernière chanson de Shakira. Je chantonne les paroles à la plus grande irritation de mon frère qui pose ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre mes vocalises. Je pars dans un grand éclat de rire, c'est trop facile de l'énerver ! En même temps, mon frère du haut de ses quatorze ans bien sonné est un ado comme les autres, avec ses complexes et crises. En ce moment c'est à cause de son prénom, Hareton, que ma mère a choisi pour rendre hommage au personnage dans LesHautsdeHurlevent. Or il est « super ring' » selon lui, donc il a décidé de se faire prénommer Jason, tellement plus américain. Inutile de décrire le malin plaisir que j'ai à ne pas respecter ses envies.

**« Tu ****rentres ****tard ****ce ****soir,** demande-t-il soudainement.

**- Ouais je bosse au Walter's. Comme tout les soirs de la semaine, je te signale !**

**- Cool,** sourit-il, **j****'****aurais ****la ****télé ****pour ****moi ****tout ****seul.**

**- T'enregistrera l'épisode de _House_ ? **

**- Crève. **

**- Rooh,** je soupire, **t****'****es ****encore ****en ****colère ****à ****cause ****d****'****hier ? ****Je ****te ****jure ****que ****je ****savais ****pas ****qu****'****il ****y ****avait ****ta ****partie ****de ****SSX4 ****sur ****la ****carte ****mémoire ****quand ****j****'****ai ****enregistré ****la ****mienne. **

**- C****'****est ****ça ****ouais !**grince-t-il alors que je me gare devant le collège.

**- Allez, ****à ****plus ****tard !** je lui lance moqueuse, **Haretooon.**

**- Saluuut ****Shiiiirleyyy,**réplique-t-il sur le même ton.** »**

Je lui tire la langue puérilement, tout en bougonnant intérieurement sur les lubies de ma mère en matière de prénoms. Elle voulait quelque chose de romanesque paraît-il ! Shirley est un personnage d'un roman de Charlotte Brontë, qu'elle aime passionnément, donc j'ai écopé du nom. Même si il est fait en principe pour un garçon. Du coup depuis la maternelle, on se moque de moi en me donnant des charmants surnoms en tout genre. Je vous passe les détails, tout le monde a été un jour l'objet de blagues, moi c'était à cause de mon prénom. C'est passé à partir du moment où j'ai fini par me présenter sous le pseudonyme de « Jo », diminutif de Jones, mon nom de famille. Comme ça plus de problème !

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la banquette arrière, vérifiant que mon carton à dessin est là, ainsi que ma boite de peinture et mes fusains. Satisfaite, j'embraye et démarre. Direction, la fac ! Où depuis trois ans j'étudie l'Histoire de l'art tout en prenant en parallèle des cours de dessins, même si mes parents trouvent ça inutile pour ma vie future et préféreraient que je me concentre uniquement sur mes études. J'ai pas répliqué, comme d'habitude. Je suis habituée à leur règles rigides et cadre à ne pas dépasser. Mais j'ai quand même continué, on n'arrête pas de faire prendre sa coke à un drogué. Et puis c'est moi qui paye mes cours, en bossant pour ce pervers de Walter dans son bar minable, alors j'ai bien le droit de décider ce que je veux faire de mon argent. Bon ok, ils ne sont pas au courant. Et alors ?

Le campus universitaire ressemble à une petite ville, beaucoup plus grande pourtant que Chester'mill, mon village, situé à une demi-heure en voiture de Brangstone et le campus. Je laisse mon _pick__up_ à l'entrée et me dirige vers le bâtiment des étudiants en Histoire. Mon carton à dessin sous le bras, ma besace battant ma hanche.

**« Jo !****Jo !** m'apostrophe alors une voix que j'aurais vraiment aimé évité, **attend !**

**- Salut ****Bryan,**je réponds sans entrain en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres, **t****'****as ****passé ****un ****bon ****week-end ?**

**- Excellent, **fait-il avant de froncer les sourcils**, ****pourquoi ****t****'****as ****pas ****répondu ****à ****mes ****messages ? ****Je ****voulais ****qu****'****on ****aille ****au ****match ****ensemble.**

** - J****'****étais ****occupée**, je mens, **désolée****…**

**- Je ****passe ****ce ****soir ****au ****Walter****'****s ?**propose-t-il alors que la sonnerie retentie, **Ettan ****veut ****voir ****la ****tête ****de ****la ****nouvelle ****serveuse ****et ****j****'****aimerai ****vraiment ****qu****'****on ****discute ****tout ****les ****deux.**

**- Okay, s'tu veux. A ce soir.**

**- A ce soir ma chérie.»**

Je m'empresse de le planter là pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'amphithéâtre huit où je glisse entre les étudiants pour trouver une place. Je soupire en m'asseyant. Depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, Bryan me colle comme une moule à un rocher. C'est insupportable. Ce n'était pourtant ni sa première fois à lui, ni ma première fois à moi. Pourtant il semble y attacher de l'importance, comme si ça avait était une montée au septième siècle. Si c'est ça, on a pas vécu les choses de la même façon !

En fait c'est mon problème, à chaque fois je couche avec mon petit ami, je reste toujours blasée. La baise c'est jamais aussi intense que le disent Adam et Clarence. Ça doit être parce que c'est tous des nuls au pieu, je vois pas d'autre explication. C'est ce qu'ils pensent aussi. Et puis je suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de gars non plus – trois au total en vingt ans de vie-. Et si je ne ressens rien de franchement excitant, c'est probablement parce que je n'en suis pas amoureuse. Pourquoi être sorti avec Bryan alors ? Je répondrais par une autre question, comment savoir si ça va être extra ou nul sans tenter le coup ? J'ai eu à un moment un béguin pour ses larges épaules et ses yeux bleu. Maintenant, on sort ensemble, c'est sympa mais… Faut se rendre à l'évidence, je perds mon temps. Et je lui fais du mal. Je dois rompre avant qu'il ne commence à puer à plein nez l'amour passionné. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre, au contraire, mais c'est mieux s'il est partagé. Là je me fais l'impression d'être une menteuse et une salope.

En amour, on doit toujours être honnête.

OoOo

Je me fais toujours l'impression d'être une extraterrestre quand je rentre dans la salle de dessin, les gens qui poursuivent ce cours en études supérieur sont soit des farfelus exhaustifs, soit des êtres glauques renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Je ne fais partie d'aucun des deux genres, à vrai dire je ne fais partie d'aucun genre. Je suis la normalité même, une fille commune. Petite, brune, yeux marron. Pas de signe particulier ni de beauté dans mes traits. C'est un calvaire quand je fais mon autoportrait, j'ai l'impression de ne renvoyer qu'une fille placide étrangère à ce que je suis réellement. Mais du coup c'est surement grâce à ce côté passe-partout que je suis toujours acceptée dans tout les groupes et que je n'ai jamais été exclue des fêtes et événements.

« **Hey****Jo !**

**- Salut !** je fais en m'asseyant au fond à côté d'eux**,****la ****prof ****est ****toujours ****pas ****là ?**

**- Non,** réponds Adam.

**- T****'****as ****fait ****ton ****croquis ****d****'****autoportrait ?** me demande Clarence légèrement angoissée.

**- Non,** je marmonne en sortant du papier vierge et mes fusains**.****J****'****y ****arrive ****pas.**

**- Sérieux ?**rit-elle, **c****'****est ****pourtant ****toi ****la ****pro ****du ****réalisme ! ****Moi ****j****'****arrive ****pas ****à ****rendre****… ****Mon ****truc ****c****'****est ****plus ****le "****surréalisme"****…**

**- Pourquoi****on****demande****pas****de****faire****un****paysage,** grogne Adam qui se complait dans les natures mortes.

**- Bonjours ****à ****tous,** s'exclame gaiement la prof en entrant de sa démarche légère. **Comment ****allez-vous ? »**

Toujours de bonne humeur et de dynamisme, Asley Hermann est une prof géniale. Comme nous ne sommes qu'une petite vingtaine à assister à son cours le plus délaissé de la fac, quoi que le cours de technologie informatique de MacSmorton n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre, Asley tient à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Elle frise la cinquantaine et conserve pourtant un look tout sauf vieillissant. Il parait qu'avec les années, elle a tendance à affirmer de plus en plus les couleurs et formes étranges de ses vêtements qui rivaliseraient d'originalité avec ceux de _Lady__Gaga_.

A côté de moi Adam a déjà sorti ses crayons finement taillés et sa palette d'aquarelle propre et net. Dammy pour les intimes, est un garçon méticuleux et organisé comme personne. C'est un gotique fana des trucs morbides et des vampires –bon ça c'est tout le monde me direz vous-. Il se teint les cheveux en noirs et portent des lentilles pour foncer ses yeux vert clair. Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter une autre couleur que du noir et jamais entendu ne pas prendre quelque chose au sérieux. Il est fasciné par la mort à un point qui pourrait le rendre un peu flippant mais qui conjugué son humour décapant, le rend mystérieux. Et c'est surement pour ça que la plupart des filles de ce cours lui font de l'œil. Il n'est pas beau mais captive pas son étrange aura qu'il s'est façonné.

Clarence est son contraire, mise à part pour le soin qu'elle porte à sa palette de crayons de couleurs. Elle a les cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches roses, et de grands yeux brun caché derrière d'énormes lunettes vertes pomme. Elle aussi attire les regards par son look provocateur et déjanté. Elle est maigre et osseuse mais particulièrement fascinante à tenter de capturer sur le papier. C'est l'un des modèles que je préfère. Elle a toujours quelque chose à montrer qui fournit au dessin une foule de détails accrochant chacun regard. Le point commun qu'elle entretient avec Adam c'est la croyance en des êtres supérieur à la race humaine, des fées, des fantômes, des loups-garous et évidemment les vampires –mes préférés… !

C'est aussi notre plus grand sujet de discorde. Les vampires ne sont qu'une croyance populaire, un conte pour effrayer les enfants qui, j'en suis sûre, serait resté encore poussiéreux pour des siècles si les écrivains ne s'étaient pas empressés de foncer dans la brèche « best seller » ouverte par Twilight, ce ramassis de guimauve sur fond pseudo-morbide et tragique. Non franchement, je ne comprends pas comment on peut croire à de telles absurdités. De toute façon, l'engouement pour les suceurs de sang passera, c'est juste une mode. Je parierai que la prochaine fois, tout le monde croira aux anges gardiens. J'espère en tout cas, au moins quand ils les copieront ils éviteront de se sucer le sang. -Beurk !

**« Ashley,** lève la main Clarence, **au ****sujet ****des ****autoportraits****…**

**- Ah ****oui ! ****J****'****ai ****entendu ****plusieurs ****personnes ****se ****plaindre, **fait la prof en réponse, **donc ****je ****vous ****rassure. ****Le ****sujet ****n****'****est ****à ****rendre ****qu****'****à ****la ****fin ****du ****semestre, ****vous ****avez ****encore ****tout l****e ****temps ****de ****vous ****croquer. ****Vous ****aurez ****largement ****le ****temps**, répète-t-elle, **maintenant ****ce ****que ****je ****voudrais ****c****'****est ****que ****vous ****essayez ****de ****trouver ****un ****modèle.**

**- Un ****modèle ? **arque un sourcil Adam.

**- En ****effet, ****mais ****pas ****n****'****importe ****quel ****modèle,** hoche la tête Ashley, **vous ****ne ****choisirez ****pas ****cette ****personne ****en ****fonction ****de ****vos ****affinités ****mais ****de ****votre ****instinct. ****Il ****faut ****laisser ****votre ****sensibilité ****artistique ****vous ****guider. ****J****'****ai ****remarqué ****que ****vous ****tourniez ****toujours ****autour ****de ****sujets ****que ****vous ****aimez, ****je ****vous ****demande ****donc ****de ****ne ****pas ****prendre ****en ****compt e ****vos ****goûts ****et ****d****'****ouvrir ****vos ****yeux ****pour ****vous ****laisser ****guider ****par ****l****'****artiste ****en ****vous, **s'enflamme-elle en grands gestes théâtrales.

**- Comment ****ça ? **demande étonnée une gotique au deuxième rang. **Comment ****fait-on ?**

**- Allez dans les lieux publiques et observer les étrangers. Quand l'un d'eux vous parle dans sa gestuelle, vous le croquez. Ne réfléchissez pas, laissez vous guider par votre sensibilité. Vos esquisses seront à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ! »**

Je reste un instant interdite, échangeant un regard incrédule avec Clarence et Adam. De tout les sujets qu'à pu nous demander Ashley, celui-ci est le plus inattendu. Je mordille le bout de mon crayon, essayant de comprendre comment je vais pouvoir « suivre mon instinct artistique » et abandonner mes valeurs. En un sens c'est intéressant, ça permet de découvrir de nouveaux horizons au lieu de toujours tourner autour des mêmes inspirations…

Le problème est : où est-ce que je vais trouver ma « victime » ?

Et comment savoir si se sera la bonne ?

OoOo

**« Jo, ****ya ****Ettan ****qui ****te ****demande ****à ****la ****table ****trois,** lâche Zoey en passant derrière le comptoir où je remplis les bières.

**- J****'****y ****vais,** je fais en posant sur mon plateau les consommations.

**- Et papote pas trop, que j'me tape pas tout le service toute seule ! »**

Je fais un signe évasif de la main. Depuis que Patricia, l'ancienne serveuse, a disparu avec son petit ami, Zoey s'est autoproclamée chef des serveuses, soit supérieure à moi puisque nous ne sommes que deux à faire le service. Tout ça parce qu'elle a un an de plus que moi et qu'elle a toujours été la dirigeante. Des pom-pom-girls, de son club d'abstinence, reine du bal de promo et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Vous voyez parfaitement le tableau. Mais bon je dis rien, parce que Walter la préfère et parce que sinon je m'attirai les foudres de tous les jeunes du patelin qui la suivront pour m'écraser –pour ne pas perdre la popularité qu'elle disperse autour d'elle.-

Walter… Le nom m'écorche presque la bouche. Un goût amer rend ma langue pâteuse et lourde d'insultes. Ce gros pervers qui me tripote autant qu'il peut, qui profite de la remise de salaire pour glisser ses mains sous mon pull. Je ne dis rien, je ne suis pas prude mais ça me dégoute de sentir ses doigts gras sur ma peau. Heureusement ce n'est jamais allé plus loin, du moins pour le moment. Pour l'instant j'ai vraiment besoin d'un job pour payer mes études, mais à la première occasion je me tire de ce patelin pour aller à New York.

**« Salut ****les ****gars, **je lance en souriant à Bryan et Ettan.

**- Salut ****Jo, ****comme****d****'****hab,** commande Ettan.

**- Deux ****bières, ****je ****sais**, je les sers.

**- Merci,** souffle Bryan en glissant une main sur ma hanche que je retire vivement.

**- Je ****suis ****en ****service,** je siffle.

**- Détend-toi****un****peu,** ricane son ami en fixant avec intensité le cul de Zoey afférée au fond de la salle.

**- Ah ****ben ****toi ****t****'****es ****détendue ****en ****tout ****cas,** je fais remarquer en louchant sur la proéminence sur son jean. **Fait ****pas ****sur ****la ****banquette, ****c****'****est ****dégeu ****à ****laver ****après !**

**- La ****ferme ****Jo,**grogne-t-il. **»**

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres parce qu'un des boutons de la chemise de Zoey se détache, dévoilant un trop large décolté –quoi que je devrais surement faire pareil pour avoir plus de pourboire.- Bryan n'accorde son attention qu'à moi, et c'est un peu gênant de sentir un tel regard sur soi alors qu'avant la fin de la soirée je vais casser avec lui.

**« Rêve ****pas ****trop,** je lance, **elle ****ouvrira ****jamais ****les ****cuisses.****Tu le ****sais ****bien****…**

**- Club ****de ****merde,** grommelle Ettan, **ça ****devrait ****être ****permis ****qu****'****aux ****moches ****de ****s****'****y ****inscrire !**

**- Elle ****est ****pas ****si ****belle,**commente Bryan en me lançant un clin d'œil.

**- Tais-toi ****un ****peu**, rit-il, **tu ****sors ****avec ****Jo, ****t****'****y ****connais ****pas ****grand-chose ****en ****matière ****de ****beauté ****féminine. »**

Ses piques ne me font plus rien, je l'ignore en m'éloignant vers un groupe de pseudo cow-boy qui s'escrime à ne boire que du lait mélangé à une goutte de whisky. Ettan se prend pour le taureau de Chester'mill, la bête de sexe qui a culbuté plus de la moitié des filles potables du patelin. Mis à part moi, enfin ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. J'ai juste dit non, ça l'énerve, donc il s'en prend à Bryan qui a eu le « privilège » de coucher avec une fille qu'il s'était pas déjà faîte. Ettan est mauvais perdant… en revanche un excellent joueur de rugby, il est à la même fac que moi et s'est dégoté une place en commerce. Enfin ça c'est pas à grâce de ses capacités intellectuelle mais plus grâce au gentil portefeuille de son papa adjoint du maire et ami avec ma mère travaillant elle aussi à la mairie. La seule capacité surnaturelle qu'il possède, en dehors du fait de ne pas être mauvais eu rugby, c'est de baiser plus vite que son ombre et de sauter sur tout ce qui est sur deux jambes et porte une paire de seins.

**« Bordel ****mate ****moi-ça Bryan ! **siffle-t-il soudainement, **de ****la ****putain ****de ****bonne ****chaire ****fraîche ! »**

Je glisse mon regard dans la direction qu'il indique à mon copain et tombe sur la nouvelle serveuse qu'a engagée Walter pour remplacer Patricia. Elle déplace ses yeux noisette que je devine blasés. Instantanément la courbure de ses cheveux auburn m'interpellent, font frémir mes doigts aux ongles noircis par le fusain. Elle est de taille normale mais Ettan a raison, elle est belle. Pas au sens physique du terme, même si elle dépasse de loin la moyenne où je stagne. Non. Elle dégage quelque chose, un halo impressionnant qui danse autour de son corps se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bar pour mettre le tablier. Ses lèvres charnues vont vibrer mes neurones et bondir mes doigts sur la première serviette en papier que je gribouille avec mon Bic tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Je fronce les sourcils, froisse la serviette. Je suis trop loin, je ne peux pas apprécier les détails.

**« Salut,** je fais en lui souriant alors qu'elle vient chercher les commandes que lui tend froidement Zoey. **Toi ****c****'****est****…****,** je déchiffre son prénom sur son bage, **Remy ****c****'****est ****ça ?**

**- Salut,** lâche-t-elle sans m'adresser le moindre regard. **Shirley.**

**- Jo,**je reprends aussitôt sans perdre mon sourire, **je ****préfère.**

**- Pas moi. »**

Je soupire, bon ok… Elle finira par accepter de toute façon. Je la fixe intensément, pour la forcer à croiser mon regard. L'étrange aura refait effet, elle m'enveloppe de sa froideur fascinante. Et terrifiante. Ça lui donne quelque chose d'encore plus attirant. Je reste figée dans la contemplation de son halo parfumé de froideur. Finalement elle consent enfin à laisser tomber placidement ses yeux sur les miens. Ils sont magnétiques, incroyables, envoutants… Un puy noir comme une nuit sans lune et glaciales comme une tempête de neige. J'ai terriblement envie de les capturer sur une feuille de papier. Une envie vorace qui gronde dans mon ventre. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Et là je comprends.

C'est _elle_ le modèle qu'il me faut.

* * *

><p><em>A la <strong>semaine<strong> **prochaine**, n'oubliez pas les **reviews :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour, potos vampires ;)**_

_Donc, voici pour votre plus grand plaisir -mais si, mais si, vous verrez !-, le chapitre suivant :). Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews qui sont toutes super chouuuues..._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La Routine, un bien grand mot !<strong>

**-****'****core ****d****'****pastis, ****ch****'****rie,** bave l'homme à la barbe de trois jours, quasiment couché sur le comptoir.

Il s'appelle Anthony Covland et est en instance de divorce. Il vient tous les jours, même heure et reste jusqu'à la fermeture, plus enivré que jamais. Ce qui rend son hémoglobine, du A positif, bien plus sucrée. Délicieuse. Il est devenu en quelque sorte mon digestif. Ce pourquoi, il porte une écharpe. Il n'en a qu'à moitié conscience. Je l'ai hypnotisé, bien sûr.

Ça m'évite une partie de chasse inutile. Je ne suis pas une traqueuse. Je n'aime pas la chasse. C'est bien trop primitif. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne chasse jamais. Comme je ne désire pas éveiller l'attention sur moi, il ne faut pas que les cadavres s'amoncellent le long du chemin que j'ai emprunté. Je ne peux donc pas me permettre de boire la totalité de leur sang, même les vider à moitié leur serait mortel. Je me retrouve, par conséquent, contrainte de m'épancher plus souvent et par le biais de plusieurs humains. Quatre à cinq fois par jours. J'ai mes habitués mais il y a aussi… les hors d'œuvres.

Le bar est presque vide. En tout, nous sommes cinq. Les trois serveuses dont je fais partie et deux hommes. Anthony et un autre, bien plus jeune et séduisant, qui se fait enjôler par Zoey. Je suis seule derrière le comptoir et je dose moi-même le niveau d'alcoolémie d'Anthony. Il croit boire selon sa volonté mais je remplis ses verres en fonction de mes goûts, de mes préférences. Il veut du pastis mais je ne lui serre que du whisky, parce que c'est l'alcool que je préfère et qu'au final, c'est moi qui saurai l'apprécier.

Shirley, la seconde serveuse, a commencé le nettoyage du sol graisseux et l'astique à la serpillère, sans énergie. Elle me lance très fréquemment des regards que je fais mine de ne pas remarquer.

Il n'y a que le son des discussions et des rires de Shirley et du jeune homme. Que le bruit humide de la serpillère que l'on essor et de l'eau qui gicle contre un sol dont la saleté est incrustée, car jamais véritablement effacée. Et la respiration lourde et lente d'Anthony qui baille mais persiste à boire toujours plus.

**-Il ****est ****bientôt ****trois ****heures, ****Mr ****Covland,** lui indiquais-je, impassible.

**-J'veux encore !**

Je souris avec ironie devant le spectacle tout à fait pathétique qu'il montre. Je le regarde sombrer avec une dévotion toute particulière aux ivrognes dans cette léthargie pitoyable qu'ils chérissent tant, m'emparant encore une fois de la bouteille mais n'en versant que quelques gouttes pour la forme. Trop d'alcool tue la saveur du sang.

J'allais proposer à mon client de sortir avec moi du bar, par la porte arrière destinée aux livraisons, mais le jeune homme qui parlait avec Zoey vient s'accouder au comptoir, juste en face de moi. Ses yeux verts se posent instantanément sur moi et il me jette l'un de ses regards qui paraitraient presque dignes d'un prédateur si je n'avais pas connu plus… mordant. Il pose à plat ses larges mains et fait un petit geste de la tête pour recaser une de ses mèches châtaigne qui lui balayaient le front. Dans le genre la vingtaine-arrogant-et-dragueur-de-campagne, il se place là.

**-Salut, Rem' ! J'suis Ettan. Le coin te plait ?**

**-C****'****est ****Remy,** me contentais-je de répondre.

**-Comme ****tu ****veux, ****ma ****jolie ****!** fait-il, avec un sourire amusé. **J****'****organise ****une ****p****'****tite ****teuf****… ****y****'****aura ****du ****monde, ****une ****bonne ****occasion ****de ****rencontrer ****des ****gens ****cool****… ****ça ****te ****dit ****?**

J'astique l'un des verres, réfléchissant un moment à cette proposition. En soit, l'invitation ne m'émoustille pas du tout. Au contraire. Je déteste les jeunes et les fêtes. C'est toujours beaucoup de bruit pour rien, toujours plus d'hormones et plus d'agitation pour si peu. Mais si je refuse alors je passerais pour l'ermite asocial du village et des alentours, et la rumeur aura tout le temps de voyager. On fera donc plus attention à moi et au moindre de mes gestes pour me juger, car vexé que je ne veuille pas me mêler à eux. La rancœur et l'égo bafoué les pousseront à trouver la plus petite tâche qu'ils pourront colporter à leur guise. J'ai déjà fait une fois cette erreur, pas deux. Et puis, ce ne sont que quelques soirées à passer, à boire et à les regarder s'amuser dans leurs vies faites de plastique, d'alcool et de pétards. Carpe Diem, disent-ils. Une nouvelle marque de bière, surement, parce que profiter de la vie, ça n'a jamais été s'assurer qu'elle finisse contre un poteau électrique, dans une voiture zigzaguant à plus de cent trente à l'heure sur une route de campagne. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à connaitre la valeur de la vie, moi qui l'aie perdue à vingt-deux ans parce que justement, je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Invincible. Je me croyais invincible.

**-Je viendrai.**

**-C'est vendredi, à onze heures. Jo te donnera mon adresse ! A plus, Rem' ! **

Et il quitte le comptoir après un coup d'œil dans mon décolleté. Je ne lui fais pas remarquer que je n'aime pas ce surnom puisqu'il n'a, manifestement, aucunement l'intention de le délaisser. Il va récupérer sa veste, frôle les hanches de Shirley qui, penchée, nettoie sa table puis, il se dirige vers la sortie de sa démarche de playboy. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire insolemment enjôleur. Je reste parfaitement impassible et me contente de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. La porte se referme alors et je reviens à Anthony. Je m'accoude au comptoir à mon tour et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui souffle :

**-Suis-moi.**

xOxOxO

**-Je ****lave ****aussi ****ce ****plat ****?** me demande Stella avec son air hébété d'hypnotisée.

Elle est devant l'évier et savonne une spatule pour la quatrième fois d'affilée. Ça fait maintenant trois quart d'heure que je lui ai demandée de faire ma vaisselle parce que j'étais prise par le temps et elle n'a même pas fait la moitié. Cette fille –la factrice- doit être décidemment une vraie cruche. Et d'une lenteur en plus…

Bon, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire et, pendant ce temps, j'ai pu aller me dégotter plusieurs poches de sang à l'hôpital. Je lui répète qu'elle doit tout laver et je m'assois sur l'une des chaises de la petite table de la cuisine. Je prends le courrier, ce pourquoi elle était, à l'origine, venue frapper à ma porte.

Pub, pub, pub et le journal d'aujourd'hui.

Je prends celui-ci, croise les jambes et m'adosse sur la chaise, l'ouvrant en grand. Alors, quelles nouvelles ? Un concert ne serait pas de refus. A un concert, je peux facilement me faire –dans tous les sens du terme- une dizaine d'humains, et ce, en musique. J'en connais un qui caserait bien un « What Else ? » très approprié.

Ça me fait penser que ça fait une semaine –depuis mon emménagement- que je n'ai pas eu de parties de jambes en l'air. Je fais la moue derrière mon journal, pages sportives. Que serait ma non-vie vampirique, sans le sexe ? Elle serait invivable ! Les meilleurs compagnons de sexe sont bien entendu les vampires eux-mêmes, c'est plus… sauvage. Mais certains humains font l'affaires quand mêmes. Particulièrement les femmes. Non pas que je crache sur de beaux spécimens masculins mais j'ai une légère préférence pour les femmes.

J'arrangerai ça pendant la fête d'Ettan qui ferait, d'ailleurs, tout à fait l'affaire.

Satisfaite de ma décision, je demande à Stella de me servir un verre, tandis que je fais défiler les pages la recherche d'un sujet intéressant. Elle en prend donc un qu'elle a lavé, le pose sur la table et s'empare d'un couteau. Elle se tranche les veines au niveau du poigné et fait couler son sang dans le verre. Elle allait le remplir complètement quand je lui fais signe d'arrêter, lui indiquant que ça suffit. Elle me tend donc le verre. J'allais le prendre quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna.

On s'échange un regard puis je me lève, ouvre l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une boite de pansements. Je lui en passe un avant de lui ordonner :

**-Reprends ta vaisselle.**

J'allais me diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand je reviens sur mes pas et attrape le verre contenant l'hémoglobine. J'ai toujours trouvé très amusant la ressemblance bleffante entre une goutte de vin rouge et une goutte de sang. Ma boisson à la main, je reprends donc le chemin vers l'entrée.

Je traverse mon petit salon qui sert aussi de salle-à-manger et je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour découvrir l'une des deux serveuses du bar. Elle a ses mains dans les poches et tressautes sur les pointes des pieds, semblant se murmurer à elle-même, le regard pointé sur les marches qui mènent à mon seuil. Shirley.

J'hausse un sourcil. Les visites de collègues ne me disent rien qui vaille. Les deux tiers du temps, je finis par leur boire le sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient exsangues. Ça fait désordre, tout de même. Je caresse le cristal de mon verre-ballon. Je me suis fixée le projet de ne pas dépenser mon compte en banque –loin d'être vide- dans des choses matérielles du style voitures ou vêtements de hautes coutures, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais j'ai comme quelques péchés-mignons que je traine depuis ma vie humaine ; la vaisselle ; les chaussures ; les lunettes de soleil ; ma moto. Là, je fais de sérieux écarts mais… une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans qui n'en ferait pas, ça serait louche…

Je bois une gorgée pour me donner le courage de supporter une conversation ennuyante. D'humains. Je m'attends déjà aux conseils vestimentaires, aux dernières rumeurs –quoique, cette partie est la plus intéressante !- et à la météo pour la semaine qui vient – conseil d'amie ; surtout, ne jamais s'y fier.

Je fais donc les derniers pas, de mes pieds nus, jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre posément, ne prenant ni la peine de camoufler mon ennui, ni à me forger un sourire de politesse –soit, d'hypocrisie. Au bruit de la poignée qui tourne et de la porte qui frotte contre l'air, elle relève son regard vers moi, se figeant dans l'une de ses gigotements. Elle m'offre aussitôt un sourire aussi immense que forcé, crispé, les joues cramoisies.

**-Hey, salut, Remy ! **

**-Bonjour. ****Un ****souci ****?** demandais-je, les lèvres plissées.

Son regard s'est déjà porté sur mon verre, émerveillée par la couleur si rouge et foncée du vin, et cet éclat si brillant et lisse qu'offre le cristal. Elle retire ses mains des poches et en passe une dans ses brun clair.

**-Ah, ****non ****! ****Non, ****pas ****du ****tout ****! ****Je****… ****ce ****serait ****parce ****que****… ****enfin, ****je****… ****je ****dessine****!**finit-elle par dire.

**-Et ****?** m'agaçais-je.

**-J****'****ai ****à ****faire ****un ****croquis ****d****'****un ****inconnu ****pour ****ma ****classe ****d****'****art ****et ****je ****me ****suis****… ****dit ****que ****t****'****accepterais ****que ****je, ****enfin ****que ****je ****te****… ****croque****?** s'embarrasse-t-elle.

Un rire m'échappe à ce vocabulaire. Qu'elle me croque ? Allez, soyons fou, faisons une exception à la règle… pour une fois que ce ne sera pas l'inverse.

Elle a un moment de flottement ahuri en me voyant m'esclaffer –ce que je peux comprendre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir ni souri, ni ri une seule fois, au boulot- puis elle me suit dans mon hilarité, ne comprenant bien sûr seulement la moitié de la drôlesse de son expression. La gêne qui s'était emparée d'elle, surement, à la simple idée de venir me faire une telle demande s'efface au son de notre rire conjugué –qui pourtant ne dure bien que trente seconde, au maximum, pour ma part.

**- ça ****pourrait ****être ****amusant,** finis-je par accepter, en m'effaçant de la porte.

Elle me sourit avec plus d'aisance bien que j'ai reprise mon impassibilité et pénètre dans mon humble demeure. Je lui indique la pièce tout au fond, la cuisine, de ma main encombrée par mon verre d'hémoglobine que je me remets à siroter sereinement. Elle jette des coups d'œil en tout sens, à l'affut du moindre indice sur mon caractère, mon passé, mes gouts qui transparaitrait dans cet intérieur… et je m'amuse en silence à la regarder chercher en vain.

On entre enfin dans la cuisine où Stella continue sa vaisselle, avec la même lenteur mêlée de maladresse qu'avant. Elle doit me vider tout mon eau, cette humaine-là.

**- Stella ****?** s'étonne Shirley, abasourdie. **Mais ****qu****'****est-ce ****que ****tu ****fais ****ici ****?**

**- Ma ****vaisselle, ****ça ****ne ****se ****voit ****pas ****?** répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel devant une question aussi stupide.

Elle se retourne vers moi, vraiment étonnée, mais je me contente de hausser un sourcil. Quoi ? Elle ne l'a jamais fait d'hypnotiser la factrice pour qu'elle se tape la vaisselle ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

xOxOxO

Je coupe le contact de ma moto, une Ducati rouge, et j'en descends, réajustant ma broche, ornée de ma précieuse Lapiz Lazuli, dans mes cheveux désordonnés par le vent endiablé de vitesse. Je fais glisser sèchement la béquille et je me retourne pour observer le large cinéma, aux affiches de films se comptant par trentaines. J'ai dû faire une vingtaine de kilomètres, quittant Chester, pour atteindre cette ville, bien plus grande. Une vraie ville. Avec les feux tricolores, les embouteillages de plusieurs kilomètres, le son strident des klaxons furieux dans ses boulevards et cette masse humaine s'agitant, ne sachant qu'à peine où elle va et qui elle croise. Une vraie ville avec sa ribambelle de boutiques, de supermarchés, de fastfoods et de banques. Une vraie ville avec son manteau de pollution et ses rangées de lampadaires. Une ville comme je les aime. D'habitude, c'est dans celles-ci que je m'installe mais j'ai décidé de faire une pause et d'essayer Chester's Mill. Et ça fait plus d'une semaine que je me répète « drôle d'idée ».

Pensées qui ne font que s'accentuer dans mon esprit quand je remarque Shirley, me faisant de grands signes de mains pour que je la rejoigne. Elle se tient à plusieurs mètres et les mots qu'elle me crie, je serais encore humaine, je ne pourrais les comprendre à cause de ce fond sonore de ville assourdissant. Mais je ne suis plus humaine depuis quatre-vingt quatre ans et je l'entends parfaitement me prévenir que le film commence dans un quart d'heure. Je ne pourrais pas non plus voir que les yeux du jeune homme, chaussé de Doc Martens en cuir vernis et sombre, porte des lentilles noirs pour obscurcir ses yeux. Ni que la fille à côté s'est aspergée ses cheveux blonds, parsemées de mèches roses parfaitement ridicules, de laque pailletée. Shirley m'avait prévenue, avant-hier quand elle est venue chez moi pour me croquer, que ses amis viendraient avec nous à cette séance de ciné à laquelle elle m'a invitée. J'ai eu bien sûr cette envie omniprésente de refuser, préférant très largement ma solitude à cette compagnie qui est d'autant plus lassante qu'elle est humaine, mais il ne faut pas que je passe pour une misanthrope. Donc, c'est ma journée. Cet après-midi, cinéma avec ses trois représentants de la race homo sapiens, avant ce soir, date et heure de la soirée d'Ettan. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Quoique dans le noir de la salle de cinéma, je pourrais me trouver mon propre substitue de l'Orangina sanguine.

J'ôte mes Ray ban Aviator, vieilles de l'année 1961 et qui ne me quitte plus depuis. Je les glisse dans mes cheveux et commence à avancer vers la bande de Shirley qui m'attend, juste devant l'entrée du Cinéma.

**-Salut ****!** s'exclame aussitôt ma collègue en faisant elle-même les derniers pas vers moi, suivie par les deux autres. **Je ****te ****présente ****Clarence ****et ****Adam.**

**-Donc****… ****Remy, ****c****'****est ****ça ****?** s'enquit Adam en me détaillant de son regard facticement sombre.

**-En effet. **

**-Ta ****moto ****en ****jette ****!** s'excite Clarence, avec un large sourire. **La ****couleur ****est ****super ****!**

**-Ouais, j'aime le rouge sang.**

xOxOxO

Assise confortablement dans le long canapé orange, entre un gamin de quinze ans, qui a tellement bu qu'il est présentement en train de ronfler, et un couple qui est en plein accouplement -et ce n'est pas une hyperbole-, je finis mon dixième verre de whisky et écrase ma seizième clope contre le tissu du sofa qui fume. Bref, une fête comme je les ai toujours connues. Enfin, depuis que je suis vampire, avant… je crains que je ne m'en rappelle plus.

A chaque fois, je vide les bouteilles –qui ne manquent jamais car les jeunes ont quand même de bons côtés…- et je m'entoure de squelettes de paquets Marlboro. Je ne danse jamais, je ne parle jamais à personne de ma propre volonté. Je regarde, sourire ironique aux lèvres que je m'apprête à pourlécher, cherchant ma prochaine victime car l'alcool, sans l'hémoglobine humaine, ça ne vaut rien. J'en suis à ma quatrième et ça fait seulement trois heures et demie que la fête a commencé. C'est pour ça que les fêtes sont quand même supportables. Les humains sont des jouets fantastiques. Ils fournissent en alcool, en tabac, en sexe et en sang. Et comme ils sont très bientôt sept milliards, on ne risque jamais de tomber en rade. Si Dieu a créé l'homme, ce n'est pas pour rien… il n'existe aucun autre animal de si serviable.

Un beau brun passe devant moi, le regard hagard et la démarche lente. Sa chemise est presque totalement ouverte et il a du rouge à lèvre sur le coin inférieur droit de sa bouche. Il est AB positif. Ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il est tout de même très appréciable.

Je passe la bouteille d'alcool à la fille, à côté de moi, qui soupirait de plaisir dans les bras de son copain –ou pas- et elle s'en empare avec un sourire extatique, en renversant à moitié sur eux. Ils ne sont de toute manière pas en état de s'en soucier. Un rire m'échappe et je me lève, suivant ma proie à travers la foule mouvante au rythme de la musique à la sonorité mécanique. Rien de plus que le produit de plusieurs ordinateurs. Il y a quelques années de ça, je venais encore aux soirées pour la musique… à l'époque du Jazz, du Rock, de la Pop et du Blues. C'est cruel de ne pas vieillir dans un Monde qui change trop ou pas assez vite.

Je sens plusieurs mains essayer de me retenir et plusieurs corps se coller contre le mien mais je n'ai aucun mal à éluder chaque tentative. Ils sont tous plus ou moins ivres ou drogués, mais, plus encore, ce sont des humains, avec toutes les faiblesses que ce statu suggère.

Ma proie se dirigeait, titubant vers le bar, ou une fille s'est plaquée contre lui, se mettant à danser mais je pose une main impérieuse sur le bras de mon brun. Il se retourne vers moi, légèrement étonné, mais il n'a qu'à fixer mon regard plus de trois secondes pour se rapprocher de moi de lui-même. La fille ne prend pas plus de temps pour se retourner vers un autre et j'entraine ma proie dans le couloir adjacent à la pièce principale. On le longe, dépassant plusieurs jeunes aux multiples activités. J'ouvre une porte au hasard et l'y pousse sans douceur. Il trébuche et tombe au sol, à moitié hilare, à moitié hébété. Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et referme la porte avant de me baisser jusqu'à me poser à califourchon sur lui qui essayait de se relever, accoudés. Je l'embrasse, mordillant ses lèvres, passant mes mains surs sa peau et dans ses cheveux puis alors qu'un gémissement rauque lui échappe et que j'ai fini de lui arracher sa chemise, un sourire sauvage s'étend sur mes lèvres impatientes et je sens mes yeux irradier de cet éclat de prédateur.

Je le plaque brutalement contre le sol et plante mes canines dans son cou.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou** mes petits !_

_On espère que vous allez bien et vous vous **ménagez** pour profiter des **vacances** à fond :)_

_**Bisous** à tous et bonne **lecture** :D_

_**pomegranatsss** : on est pas fana des vampires non plus mais en fait cette fic est surtout un défi personnel : voir si l'on peut rendre original quelque chose d'aussi commerciale :) On a évité la miévrerie ALLELUIA ^^YES ! Coup de foudre pour Remy : t'es pas la seule ! (moi aussiiii) Ouais désolée pour la lenteur des posts mais on est vraiment super occupées en ce moment et l'écriture n'est pas non plus super rapide :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité :)_

_**PS :** un nouvel **article** est en ligne sur notre **blog** :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Misérable<strong>

Ses longues jambes galbées reposent sur le canapé où elle est allongée avec une classe naturelle. Ses cheveux cascadent harmonieusement sur ses épaules, comme un torrent furieux les boucles s'entrelacent avec sauvagerie. Le verre de cristal se balance entre ses doigts, faisant tournoyer paresseusement le vin d'un rouge éclatant. Accoudée nonchalamment, elle me fixe sans broncher. Ses yeux d'un marron clair teinté de pépites d'un vert clair me transpercent, comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas tout à fait. Comme si je n'étais qu'un amusement qui commence à les lasser.

Mes ongles courts sont devenus noirs, mon fusain mord le papier avec ferveur. Ma main s'emballe fiévreusement, ma tête est débranchée du reste. N'existe que les yeux de Remy, des yeux qui semblent avoir tout vu, au point de ne plus détailler le moindre objet. Au point de ressembler à ceux d'un mort. Des yeux extraordinairement mornes et pourtant intensément assoiffés. Mes cheveux sont noués au dessus de mes épaules et quelques mèches caressent mon cou sans pour autant me ramener à cette réalité bien trop banale.

Lorsqu'enfin je relève la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un brouillard danse devant mon regard. Je tangue un peu et ai la soudaine impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer profondément. Une longue et apaisante vague me submerge, mes paupières s'emballent un instant. Comme des papillons de nuit aveuglés par la vive lumière du jour. Je me lève, faible, comme si je venais de vider mon énergie sur mes feuilles de papier dévoilant Remy.

**« Je ****crois ****que ****ça ****ira, je vais ****y ****aller,** je fais en souriant. **Merci.**

**- C****'****est ****rien**, hausse-t-elle des épaules, **tu ****sais ****où ****est ****la ****sortie, ****salut.** »

Elle me plante au milieu du salon en s'enfilant une longue gorgée de vin avant de disparaître dans la cuisine que Stella a déserté –dieu sait pourquoi elle y faisait la vaisselle d'ailleurs !-. J'ai bien vite compris que Remy était du genre solitaire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre pour lancer avec chaleur.

**« Au fait, je vais au ciné avec des amis demain après-midi ça te dit de venir ? »**

Elle me lance un cou d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, un brin lasse. Je continue d'afficher ce sourire devenu indélébile sur mes lèvres. Elle semble réfléchir une seconde avant de lâcher :

**« D'accord.**

**- Super !** je m'exclame ravie, **alors ****demain ****à ****trois ****heures ok ?**

**- Ouais. »**

Je tourne les talons pour sortir de la maison et rejoindre mon _pick__up_ garé devant le jardin mal entretenu. Une fois assise sur le siège, je ressors mes croquis. Je fronce les sourcils de déception. Je n'ai pas réussi à capturer ses yeux. Agacée, je range mes ébauches de portraits brusquement et enfonce la clef pour mettre le contact. La chanson que crache ma radio chevrotante n'arrive pas à me faire sortir de l'esprit l'obsédant regard de Remy. Je pousse un long soupir, on verra bien ce que ça donnera quand je le peindrai.

OoOo

Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il y a derrière ce voile colorée et fragile qu'est la vie. Est-ce la lumière ou les ténèbres ? Est-ce que l'on plonge dans une inconscience éternelle, est-ce que notre âme erre sur la terre pour toujours, ou est-ce que comme maman et papa le croient, il y a quelque chose de beau derrière cette hypocrisie ? Quelque chose né de l'amour de Dieu ? Mais qu'est ce que Dieu après tout ? Maman dirait que c'est le sauveur de notre race, papa dirait qu'il est le plus grand. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une entité invisible, quelque chose d'impalpable, quelque chose qui se tait quand l'injustice déchire le monde, quelque chose qui se cache quand les innocents tombent. Qu'est-ce que Dieu ? Un espoir d'une vie meilleure, une foi en l'au de-là qui fait oublier aux gens de profiter des explosions colorées qui pétillent sous nos yeux. Chimères à l'instar de nos vies.

J'aime l'Eglise autant que je ne la comprends pas. J'aime ce silence religieux, comme un soupir discret. J'aime la froideur des murs en pierres qui murmurent des secrets. Je déteste cette attitude pieuse et soumise envers un fantôme. J'entends sans l'écouter le prêtre qui marmonne des liturgies que j'ai cent fois enduré. Mes yeux glissent sur les figures figées et attentives du reste de l'assistance, ma mère a les maintes jointes, droite et belle dans sa robe de lin blanc, mon père sérieux se gratte ses tempes grisonnantes tout en fixant les gestes du curé. Ils sont les idoles de Chester'mill. Le couple parfait et uni, sans vague ni discorde. Mariés depuis trente ans. Et visiblement aucun amant.

Les autres habitants réunis dans l'église sont tout aussi attentifs. Seuls les enfants jouent sous les bancs avec des billes, je les dessine grossièrement en souriant au souvenir de mes propres jeux lors de ses longues et monotones heures. Hareton a ma droite pianote sur les touches de sa _Game__Boy_ avec son dernier _Mario_, grognant d'agacement parce qu'il loupe une sortie avec ses amis et Lucy, la fille pour qui il en pince pas mal depuis quelques semaines.

On échange un regard de connivence, profondément blasé et énervé par l'acharnement que mettent nos parents à nous trainer à l'Eglise tous les dimanches –sans exception !-. Il a fini par rattraper ses heures de retard de _Zelda_ et je m'entraîne à croquer des gens incongrus. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, les esquisses de Remy Nilsen m'obsèdent. Je dessine tout le temps son profil et les courbes de ses cheveux, parce que je n'arrive pas à capturer l'aura qui l'enlace. Cette aura fascinante et dérangeante à la fois. Même carrément inquiétante quand elle vous fixe pendant de longues secondes. Ce regard magnétique ne plait d'ailleurs pas à Zoey –assise deux rangs derrière moi entre ses parents riches et snob-, Remy commence à amasser plus de pourboires qu'elle. Une sorte de guerre suave et hypocrite s'est d'ailleurs installée entre elles deux. Elles croient que je ne le voie pas mais j'ai bien conscience que leur relation est électrique et que je sers de bouc émissaire entre elles. De toute façon c'est ça mon rôle, le larbin de service pour Zoey et la tapisserie pour Remy. Youppie.

Enfin, ma torture cesse, je range dans mon sac mon carnet et mon crayon qui a rendu mes ongles aussi sals que si je ne les avais pas lavé pendant un quart d'heure ce matin pour faire partir la marque du fusain sous mes doigts. Hareton glisse discrètement sa console dans sa poche et sitôt le seuil de l'Eglise passé il enfonce sa casquette sur ses cheveux châtains. Maman est trop occupée à minauder quelques ragots avec délicatesse et tact et papa à parler politique avec le père de Zoey pour le réprimander sur sa manie de toujours porter un « couvre-chef minable ».

Plus que la messe, c'est l'after-messe qui m'énerve. Quoi qu'en tête de liste il y a cette horrible robe que maman appelle « habit du dimanche ». Rose et légère j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine qu'on trimballe et qu'on exhibe comme un trophée. Parce que soyons clairs, à l'after-messe c'est pas le plaisir de papoter avec le curé qu'est le plus jouissif pour les mères, c'est vanter les mérites de ses gosses aux autres. C'est à qui a les meilleurs enfants, et j'ai bien peur qu'Hareton et moi n'y mettons pas du nôtre pour faire remporter la coupe à maman.

**« Salut ****Jo,** fait une voix alors qu'une main glisse le long de ma hanche.

**- Eh ****Bryan,** je réponds tendue en me dégageant doucement**, ****faut ****qu****'****on ****parle.**

**- Ça ****tombe ****bien !** s'exclame-t-il un large sourire dévorant son visage, **je ****voulais ****aussi ****qu****'****on ****discute.**

**- Ah ****bon ? ****A ****propos ****de ****quoi ?** je m'étonne alors qu'il m'entraine derrière la cure.

**- Ben ****toi ****et ****moi ****ça ****va ****faire ****bientôt ****six ****mois ****et****…****, **il rougit un peu et se gratte nerveusement la tête, **j****'****ai ****pensé ****qu****'****on ****pourrait ****prendre ****un ****appart****' ****ensemble. »**

Eh merde… Et là je fais quoi ? Il a l'air tellement sincère avec son regard d'épagnole battu.

**« Oh****…****,** je murmure lentement en faisant un pas en arrière.

**- ça ****va ****trop ****vite ?** s'affole-t-il, **je ****suis ****désolé ****mais ****le ****courant ****passe ****plutôt ****bien ****et ****j****'****veux ****me ****tirer ****de ****Chester****… ****Avec ****toi ****se ****serait ****mieux ****mais ****si ****tu****veux****pas****… ****On ****peut ****attendre.**

**- Non,** je réplique fermement en l'empêchant d'approcher. **Ecoute ****Bryan****… ****Je ****suis ****désolée ****mais****…**

**- Non, ****excuse-moi, **souffle-t-il doucement en baissant les yeux**, ****je ****voulais ****pas ****te ****brusquer ****mais****… voilà, ****je ****t****'****aime ****Jo.**

**- Qu****… ****quoi ? **je recule encore alors qu'il avance les yeux brillants.

**- Je ****t****'****aime ****Jo, **répète-t-il en souriant, **j****'****ai ****jamais ****ressenti ****ça ****avant ****pour ****personne ****tu ****sais****… ****Jo ****je****…**

**- Stop ! **je l'arrête fermement en arrêtant son avancée avec douceur**, ****arrête ****Bryan. ****Je ****ne ****peux ****pas ****entendre ****ça, ****s****'****il ****te ****plait ****écoute ****moi****… ****Je****… ****Je ****ne ****peux ****pas ****continuer ****comme ****ça.**

**- Quoi ? **gémit-il figé.

**- Toi ****et ****moi, **je continue en lui lançant un regard désolé. **Ça ****ne ****fonctionne ****pas ****de ****mon ****côté, ****je ****suis ****désolée.**

**- C****'****est ****pas ****grave !** s'empresse-t-il de dire, **je ****peux ****attendre, ****on ****peut ****attendre ! ****Prend ****ton ****temps !**

**- Non ****Bryan**, je fais gentiment, **Je ****suis ****désolée,** **vraiment****… ****mais ****ça ****ne ****marchera ****pas. »**

Je lui tourne le dos, les joues en feu et la pitié accrochée à mes yeux. Son regard m'implore et déchire mon visage. Alors que je m'éloigne de lui qui m'appelle sans pouvoir autant bouger j'ai la brusque sensation d'être inhumaine. Une coquille vide de sentiments. Un monstre creux et au cœur aride. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je ne fais que blesser et je n'offre jamais ?

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

OoOo

**« Mais ****y a ****rien ****qui ****coche ****Jo !** soupire Clarence pour la énième fois, **faut ****arrêter ****de ****penser ****ça !**

**- Tu ****croyais ****vraiment ****qu****'****un ****type ****comme** **Bryan ****allait ****faire ****naitre ****des ****pulsions ****sauvages ****de ****passions,** ricane Adam adossé au mur du cinéma, **Jo, ****atterris ****mince.** **C****'****est ****pas ****de ****ta ****faute, ****il ****serait ****incapable ****de ****donner ****le ****moindre ****orgasme.**

**- Et ****encore****… ****même ****du ****plaisir ****je ****voie ****pas,** appuie Clary.

**- Arrêtez, **je réplique en les toisant**, ****c****'****est ****quelqu****'****un ****de ****bien ! ****Et ****de ****gentil. Il était adorable.**

**- Ouais, ****un ****véritable ****agneau, **grince Adam. **Bon ****elle ****fait ****quoi ****ta ****copine ?**

**- Remy, **je reprends**, ****je ****sais ****pas, ****elle ****a ****dit ****qu****'****elle ****serait ****là.**

**- J****'****ai ****pas ****en vie ****de ****louper ****le ****film, **grogne-t-il en regardant sa montre cloutée pour la dixième fois.

**- La voilà ! »**

Je fais de grand signe à la mine impassible de Remy qui retire ses lunettes de soleil pour nous saluer froidement. Adam et Clarence échangent un regard étonné mais ne changent rien de leur attitude ouverte. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense : pourquoi je m'entête à nouer le contact avec ma collègue alors que visiblement elle préférerait être à mille lieux d'ici ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à vrai dire, je n'aime pas laisser les gens sur le banc, voilà tout. Et si personne ne fait le premier pas, il n'y aurait que des solitaires malheureux en ce bas monde. S'il faut quelqu'un pour s'y coller, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai le profil typique de la personne à qui on fait confiance, banale et inoffensive. En fait je ferais surement un tueur en série du tonnerre. Je ne suis pas gotique comme Adam, pas attirante comme Remy et pas remarquable comme Clarence.

Une fois assise sur les sièges, le même rituel qu'à chaque fois s'effectue, Adam s'empare du paquet de pop corn sous les cris de protestations de Clarence qui tire de son côté les sucreries tandis que moi je me saisis de la canette de Coca qu'ils n'ont pas pris, trop occupés à se crêper le chignon à propos de bouffe –comme toujours quoi. C'est ça leur amitié, se bouffer le nez pour ensuite se réconcilier par des bougonnements et encore plus de sucreries. Sans prendre le moindre gramme ni l'un ni l'autre, la vie est injuste –je soupire et tapote mon ventre loin d'être aussi plat que celui de Zoey Brook.

J'affiche un large sourire et me tourne vers Remy écroulée sans grâce sur son fauteuil, la mine désabusé par la dispute de Clarence et Dammy. Je fais la moue.

**« T'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme ça. **

**- J****'****avais ****bien ****compris,**répond-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de tonalité.

**- T****'****as ****soif ? ****Tu ****en ****veux,** je propose en lui tendant le soda.

**- J****'****ai ****ce ****qu****'****il ****faut,** elle joue en effet avec une canette aux fruits rouge.

**- Ça ****fait ****longtemps ****que ****t****'****es ****au ****Etats-Unis ?** je continue sur le même ton chaleureux**, ****t****'****as ****un ****drôle ****d****'****accent, ****tu ****viens ****d****'****où ?**

**- De loin, très loin. »**

Je ne réplique rien, étonnée de sa voix grave et dure. Comme sortie de derrière une brume, un soir de décembre alors que l'air est glacial. Comme sortie d'outre-tombe pour me faire frémir la nuque. Je tente de décoder son regard, pour y trouver un voile de tristesse. Parce qu'il doit y en avoir un pour aller avec cette voix si froide et si seule. Mais il n'y a rien, rien d'autre que le néant. Un abysse profond d'obscurité.

OoOo

**« Tu ****triches !** s'exclame-t-il.

**- T****'****as ****trouvé ****que ****ça ****comme ****excuse ?** je ris en me déchainant sur les touches de ma manette, **t****'****es ****trop ****nul !**

**- La ****ferme ****abrutie,** grogne-t-il en balançant sa propre manette à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

**- Et ****je ****gagne !** je m'écrie ravie avant de lui faire une moue arrogante.

**- Pfff****…** **»**

Il s'étale sur son lit de tout son long en poussant un profond soupir, je m'allonge à côté de lui et tripote ses cheveux, ce qui le fait grogner et changer de position pour m'échapper.

**« Lâche moi !**

**- Qu****'****est-ce ****que ****t****'****as ****Hareton, **je l'ignore**, ****tu ****utilises ****toujours ****le ****super ****combo ****à ****la ****fin ****de ****la ****partie ****pour ****m****'****achever, ****là ****tu ****l****'****as ****pas ****fait. ****C****'****est ****quoi ****le ****problème ?**

**- C****'****est ****rien ****j****'****te ****dis !** rétorque-t-il en détournant ses yeux bruns.

**- Okaaaay, tu sais que tu mens mieux que ça à maman quand tu veux aller à un concert clandestin en ville, alors désolée mais je te crois pas.**

**- Elle ****sort ****avec ****Gordon !** grogne-t-il.

**- Qui ? Lucy ?**

**- Ben ****ouais ****Lucy, ****qui ****d****'****autre ?** bougonne-t-il en plantant ses yeux devant moi, **elle ****a ****de ****la ****merde ****dans ****les ****yeux ****ou ****quoi ? ****Ce ****mec ****est ****un ****vrai ****blaireau.**

**- Ouais ****mais ****il ****fait ****partie ****de ****l****'****équipe ****de ****foot ****de ****l****'****école,** je soupire, **pour ****une ****fille ****c****'****est ****le ****summum ****de ****la ****gloire. ****Un ****mini ****Brad ****Pitt****… **

**- Avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ! »**

Ok, inutile de faire de l'humour dans l'état actuel des choses. Lucy Anderson… Elle est cool cette fille, petite et brune avec des yeux verts qui m'ont fascinés dans les premiers temps. Elle a accepté de poser pour moi une fois ou deux pour mon projet « Regard ». Elle a le visage constellé de tâche de rousseur et une grande bouche très souriante. Elle est super timide, et je sais qu'Hareton lui a tapé dans l'œil en primaire sans qu'elle n'ose jamais le regarder en face. Il n'a jamais rien vu et quand enfin il en est amoureux, elle est avec le gros bras de l'équipe de football du collège de Chester. Alors même qu'elle n'est pas dans l'équipe des pom-pom-girls –non en fait elle fait partie du club de chimie et est toujours première en maths-. Une chance comme ça pour une fille si délicate qu'elle c'est inespéré. Et je peux comprendre qu'après des années d'attente d'un geste d'Hareton, elle puisse craquer et passer à autre chose. Et Gordon est certes pas très malin mais il est très –TRES- beau. Le futur Ettan Flanagan quand celui-ci aura quitté la ville. Ça me fait repenser à mes années de lycée, des années qui se sont bien passés. Trop vite peut être.

**« Alors ****il ****te ****reste ****plus ****qu****'****à ****la ****reprendre ****Hareton !** je me lève pour lui faire face, main sur les hanches.

**- J'ai aucune chance…**

**- Tu peux pas savoir tant que t'as pas essayé, maintenant debout, ya une fête ce soir il me semble. De Sam non ?**

**- Et alors ?**

**- T'y vas, c'est pour les ados elle y sera surement si Gordon y va –et crois moi c'est le type à y aller !-. va là-bas et fais la rire !**

**- Nan,** grogne-t-il en enfonçant sa casquette sur ses yeux.

**- T'as peur ? »**

Son regard irrité se porte sur moi et il se lève vivement.

**« Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Gordon me fait pas peur !**

**- J'aime mieux ça soldat Hareton ! »**

OoOo

Je me demande ce que je suis venue faire ici. Après tout je savais bien qu'en y allant je croiserai Bryan. Je n'ose même pas croiser son regard, j'ai mal au ventre en songeant à ce que l'on peut ressentir en cet instant. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Mon cœur est aride et sec, il n'y a rien dedans qui réponde à ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, il mérite mieux qu'un mensonge. Il mérite mieux que moi. Ses yeux bleus cian comme les ciels de mes aquarelles me fixent, je détourne la tête. Je savais bien qu'il y serait.

Plus loin Ettan est en train d'engloutir Daniela Moore dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que vulgaire. Qu'ils se prennent une chambre pitié… Clarence, ses cheveux rosâtres et ses lunettes d'une couleur aussi criarde qu'en plein jour, déhanche son corps long et fin sur la piste de danse improvisée. Sa sœur, plus jeune de trois ans mais amie de la sœur d'Ettan –et donc admise à la fête-, sirote une bière en battant des cils et exposant son décolté à Adam qui l'ignore royalement, sa cigarette dont il tire de longues effluves de fumée. J'ai presque l'impression que la jupe orange de Clarence est la seule chose qui se reflète dans son regard. Pour qu'il ait ce regard-là sur elle, ils ont du ce disputer avant de venir. Quand il s'est garé devant chez moi, l'ambiance entre eux était frigide comme un cadavre. Enfin ça change pas de d'habitude, c'est soit électrique soit glacial. A ce demandé comment ils en sont venus à devenir amis.

Agacée par la musique assourdissante et l'odeur de sueur et de tabac qui me pique les yeux je me plaque contre le mur du couloir en remontant les escaliers menant à la cave. J'ai un mal de crâne ahurissant et la nausée sur les lèvres. Difficilement je me relève, les jambes flageolantes. Je ferai mieux de rentrer. Un couple dont les visages sont mangés par l'obscurité est en pleine action contre la porte d'entrée, je soupire d'agacement. Super, voilà que les ébats sexuels de Frank l'apprentie ébéniste et Cheril en deuxième année de droit m'empêche de rejoindre ma couette et mon oreiller d'amour. Des fois, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières très violentes en fait.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle à manger qui a une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Mes yeux tombent sur les deux silhouettes qui se découpent dans l'ombre du canapé. Ma gorge se serre brusquement, la fille à cheval sur le garçon relève la tête et ses cheveux en bataille se balancent sauvagement sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle pose son regard enflammé sur moi, je reconnais le regard pénétrant de Remy. Et sa bouche est pourpre comme une cerise. Sauf qu'une cerise ne saigne pas.

Je lâche un rictus blasé et un brin méprisant avant de tourner les talons du couple. Encore des fétichistes du Twilight qui reproduisent des scènes vampires dans le but de décupler leur excitation sexuelle.

Pathétique.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne semaine : c'est bientôt les <strong>vacances<strong> ! :D_

_Une petite **review ?** :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Helloooo :D **_

_**Tout d'abord, on remercie tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui se reconnaîtront ;) Et on est désolées de ne pouvoir suivre l'ancien rythme de publication... les études ne préservent pas grand monde xO**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Petits bains de foule -humaine<strong>

**_-Où tu vas, Remisol ? _**_s'exclame une voix, derrière moi._

**_-Oh, arrête, Chérie ! Laisse ta frangine profiter de sa jeunesse ! _**_rit une autre._

_La mâchoire crispée dans un sourire forcé, je me retourne vers Clara et son copain qui sortent de la salle-de-bain, en serviette… ah, la douche, c'est mieux à deux, hein ? Mais je retiens ma blague vaseuse, c'est peut-être pas exactement le bon moment… ah, qu'est-ce que je déteste me faire prendre ! Alors que les vieux étaient même pas à la baraque ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance…_

**_-Te mêle pas de ça, Sullivan ! Je sais très bien où elle va ! _**_claque ma sœur. **Elle va aller se défoncer à la fête de ce branleur…**_

**_-Aaron est cool ! _**_protestais-je. _

**_-Tu le trouves surtout sexy, ouais ! Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué ton nouveau look de pétasse depuis que tu le connais ? _**

_Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant et Sullivan partage mon fou-rire. On adore quand Clara se met en colère –elle n'arrête pas ! Et puis, ça fait deux mois maintenant que je supporte ses commentaires sur mon nouveau style vestimentaire. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, jetant un coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier que ma robe est toujours aussi sexy… oh oui, Aaron ne pourra pas me résister longtemps !_

_Je m'avance alors vers ma sœur, remontant mon sac à main qui avait glissé. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui embrasse la joue alors qu'elle fait la moue._

**_-Allez, Lary, sois cool… c'est qu'une fête, c'est qu'un mec ! T'es égoïste de vouloir m'empêcher de m'amuser alors que tu sors de la douche avec Van !_**

**_-Elle marque un point ! _**_s'écrie-t-il, en riant aux éclats, méritant ainsi un regard noir de Clara._

**_-Tu diras rien aux parents, hein ? _**_fis-je._

**_-Evidemment ! T'as vu comment tu m'regardes ? _**_maugréé-t-elle, boudeuse. **Vous m'faites passer pour une tortionnaire, tous les deux ! Mais t'as intérêt d'être sobre quand tu reviendras… et pas tard, ok ? **_

**_-Tu me connais !_**

**_-Justement ! Sois sage ! _**

**_-Mais oui ! Allez, les filles m'attendent…_**

**_-Oui et fais attention à Rebekka, elle est encore plus jetée que toi, _**_bougonne-t-elle._

_Une nouvelle fois, Sullivan et moi rions alors que Clara lève les yeux au ciel. Je me retourne vers la porte, bondissant de joie sur mes talons hauts j'ai hâte de danser ! Quand j'arrive sur le seuil, je voulais retenir la porte mais le vent glacial la fit s'échapper de mes doigts, et la porte claqua. _

_La porte claqua._

Je sursaute et me retourne à toute vitesse, la respiration bloquée dans ma gorge, vers le volet non accroché qui battait furieusement contre la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre. Mes doigts étranglent mon oreiller et je suis en posture d'attaque, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais ça va… tout va bien, me rassurais-je. C'est fini. Tout est fini.

Je relâche la pression, poussant un profond soupir et détends mes doigts autour de l'oreiller. Mon esprit est comateux et partout dans ma bouche, il y a ce goût de métal rouillé. Un de ces maux de crânes… je crois que j'ai abusé du sang, ce soir. Enfin, cette nuit.

Je lance un regard au réveil et y lis l'heure six heures et quart, du matin. Je m'extirpe des couvertures collant à ma peau et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour accrocher le volet. Je bondis alors sur le rebord de fenêtre et escalade le mur extérieur pour aller m'assoir sur le toit, devenant la proie du vent violent.

Je déteste dormir. Je déteste rêver.

Je m'allonge sur les tuiles et regarde les étoiles. Clara est morte et j'aimerais tant que les gens qui prétendent que les morts brillent dans le ciel aient raison. Tout serait tellement plus facile. Je pourrais peut-être lui dire comme je regrette et que je passerai toute l'éternité à regretter d'être allée à cette stupide soirée.

xOxOxO

**-Gueule de bois ? **plaisante Shirley, en me voyant débarquer dans le bar, cigarette aux lèvres.

J'ôte mes _Ray Ban _à contre cœur et lui fait un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en a même pas idée. Elle éclate de rire.

Sa compagnie humaine n'est pas si insupportable. Elle fait sans doute partie de la catégorie « copines-copains ». Depuis que je suis vampire et que j'ai décidé de passer le plus inaperçue possible, j'ai aussi décidé de ne jamais m'accrocher à des personnes… quelles qu'elles puissent être. Mais une misanthrope éveille les soupçons donc je me constitue toujours ce qu'on pourrait appeler un cercle-d'amis-alibi. Ça m'a toujours été merveilleusement utile donc je continue. Je choisis bien sûr des individus que je peux supporter sans partir dans une crise de pulsions meurtrières aigue. Je parle en connaisseuse… j'ai eu quelques ratés… je me rappelle de ce coup, il y a trente ans, j'avais choisi un groupe de matheux particulièrement chiants… au bout d'un trimestre, je les ai tous liquidés. Triste affaire.

Faut dire, je l'ai pas joué fine sur ce coups-là… j'ai toujours détesté les maths.

Je croise le regard moqueur de Zoey qui prend la commande d'une bande de fermiers braillards.

**-Alors, Rem', hier soir, t'étais à fond, hein ? **sous-entend-elle.

Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi elle parle. J'ai un peu trop bu –dans tous les sens du terme-, je me rappelle juste avoir tiré sur pas mal de cigarettes, d'avoir vidé des bouteilles et que si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais certainement le Sida. Après, le reste… je me connais, quand je fais des excès, j'ai tendance à décoller très vite. J'ai dû danser sur des tables basses, arracher quelques vêtements et chanté des cantiques Norvégiens à tue-tête. Ou trucs dans le genre. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire. J'aime bien le néant. Ne se souvenir de rien. J'ai tellement de souvenirs, un peu de noir, c'est apaisant. Et puis, ma réputation, je m'en contre-fiche. Dans trois ans, je serai dans le Nebraska ou au Canada, alors, les avis des petits campagnards de Chester'Mill, c'est presque drôle d'émettre la possibilité que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer.

**-Quoi ? Je t'ai botté le cul ? **demandais-je de ma voix trainante, encombrée par ma clope que je ne prends pas la peine de retirer.

Je me détourne et je vais me changer dans l'arrière boutique, sans attendre la réponse fade de la pimbêche – qu'il faudrait que je goûte, un jour. J'enfile la mini-jupe, assortie aux couleurs du chemiser qui l'accompagne. Je me lance un regard morne au miroir. Ouais. Je préférais mon uniforme, à la cité des Anges, c'était plus classe.

xOxOxO

**-T'aimes le Baseball, au moins ? **me demande-t-elle pour la millième fois, alors qu'elle ne regarde plus la route devant elle.

Elle serait vampire, ça ne me ferait rien, on a un champ visuel exceptionnel, mais avec elle, je sens qu'on va finir dans un mur… ou au mieux, dans un chêne.

**-La route, **lui rappelais-je, blasée.

**-Ah oui, oui ! **s'écrie-t-elle, en faisant un écart.

Une voiture qui nous croisait en face nous klaxonne et je lève les yeux au ciel qui se dégage. Elle a un petit rire alors que j'éteins la radio qui, ne captant pas, me vrillait les oreilles de son mélange de techno et de grésillement. Déjà que la musique moderne casse les tympans mais si en plus, la radio déraille.

Cette fille ne doit pas rester chez elle, très souvent. Elle doit avoir la bougeotte ou un truc dans le genre. Elle vient chez moi pratiquement tous les deux jours, elle m'invite au ciné et maintenant au match de baseball de son frère. Bientôt, ce sera un feu de camp ou une beuverie… ah non, la beuverie, c'est déjà fait, c'est vrai… bon, à un baisodrome ?

On se gare enfin devant le terrain. Ça doit être l'évènement des environs parce qu'il y a tellement de monde qu'on doit se garer pratiquement sur les magnolias d'une petite banlieusarde qui va nous crever les pneus quand elle va voir ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma voiture, je m'en fiche. Je descends de la voiture, bientôt imitée par Shirley qui met au moins une minute à verrouiller sa voiture.

**-Elle est capricieuse, **m'informe-t-elle, en riant.

Cette fille se bidonne tout le temps, c'est impressionnant.

**-Ou alors, c'est parce qu'elle vaut moins cher qu'un seul rétroviseur de ma _Ducati_, **proposais-je placidement.

**-Euuuh… c'est possible ! **

Et voilà qu'elle se remet à rire toute seule. C'est incroyable. Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'une humoriste irrésistible sommeille en moi… pas très crédible. On m'a fait beaucoup de compliment mais le plus souvent, quand on meurt de quelque chose, en ma compagnie, ce n'est pas de rire…

On se dirige alors vers le lieu des festivités, se mêlant à la foule de supporters. Je reconnais bon nombre de visages que j'ai croisé Stella, mon lave-vaisselle personnel Ettan, le dragueur qui sait organiser une fête Zoey, la princesse qui s'accroche à sa virginité Anthony Covland, mon client préféré qui a un sang superbe en bouche mon propriétaire et sa femme.

On allait s'assoir quand un jeune homme, plutôt mignon, se rua presque sur nous.

**-Jo ! **s'écrie-t-il. **Je t'ai gardé une place… t'as qu'à venir avec ta copine !**

**-Salut, Micheal ! **répond-elle. **C'est Remy.**

**-Ah, la nouvelle ! Ouais, c'est vrai, je t'ai vu à la fête d'Ettan ! **

**-Comment la louper ? **rit-elle.

Et ils s'esclaffent tous les deux. J'ai envie de bailler devant tant de niaiserie mais je suis une vampire de bonne famille. A la place, je sors mon paquet _Marlboro _et en allume une d'un coup de briquet. Je les suis jusqu'à un coin particulièrement bruyant des tribunes et m'assois à la gauche de Shirley qui continue de bavarder avec son ami. Une fille s'assoit alors juste à côté de moi, se penchant au-dessus de moi pour embrasser Shirley et Micheal.

**-Tiens, salut Julia ! Ça va ? **demande Shirley.

**-Super et vous deux ?**

Je n'écoute pas plus la discussion qui s'ensuit et ignore la fille qui me grimpe presque dessus pour pouvoir parler avec les deux autres. Si elle me touche encore une fois les cheveux, je la décapsule comme une cannette de bière ! Je concentre toute mon attention sur le terrain de baseball qui se remplit peu à peu, annonçant que le match ne va pas tarder à commencer… enfin, une bonne nouvelle. Plus vite ça commencera, plus vite ça se finira.

**-Rem, c'est ça ? **s'enquit ma voisine.

**-Remy, **corrigeais-je avec agacement.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont les américains avec les surnoms mais ils n'ont jamais aimé mon prénom… à toujours vouloir le torturer avec leurs raccourcis ridicules. _Rem_… on dirait de la bouffe japonaise !

**-Moi, c'est Julia !**

**-Tu l'as déjà hurlé dans mes oreilles, **lui rappelais-je.

Et elle se met à glousser, prenant sans doute ma remarque pour une tentative d'humour. Les humains sont épuisants. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui demander d'arrêter de me piaffer dans les oreilles, elle a l'air aussi futé que le moineau qui se paye ma fenêtre chaque matin, depuis trois jours.

Décidemment, il en faut du courage pour se mêler à la masse humaine. Chaque année, c'est plus dur à supporter… surement parce que chaque année qui passe m'éloigne de la mienne, d'humanité. Je lance un coup d'œil à Julia qui s'est retournée vers une de ses amies qui a pris place à ses côtés et je la regarde échanger des remarques futiles. Mon mépris fond. La jeunesse humaine, c'est si bon.

Je baisse le regard sur mes genoux et m'empêche de fermer les yeux, ne désirant pas voir apparaitre un flash de mon passé sur le fond obscure de mes paupières. Les souvenirs restent et reviennent à chaque fois que je m'en écarte un peu trop, comme des coups de poings qui déchirent les entrailles pour maintenir éveillé. Sans répit, sans trêve. Histoire de me rappeler ce qui n'est plus, ce que j'ai perdu.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

**-ça va, Remy ? **me demande Shirley.

**-Très bien, **fis-je en me redressant.

Elle me sourit et se retourne vers Micheal avec qui elle continue sa discussion, s'échangeant plus d'un commentaire complice. Et, enfin, le match commence.

xOxOxO

**-OUAAAAIS ! VAS-Y ! **hurle Shirley, debout sur le banc avec d'autres.

Le match doit surement toucher à sa fin et il se passe un moment décisif, ou alors l'un des joueurs fait un striptease. Moi, de toute façon, je ne vois rien. Avachie sur le banc, les pieds posés sur le sac de je-ne-sais-pas-qui, je joue à un jeu de boxe sur mon mobile depuis deux heures maintenant… et j'ai plus qu'une barre de batterie ! J'espère que le match ne va pas tarder à clôturer parce que si ma batterie me lâche, je suis bonne pour vider la moitié des spectateurs pour rendre le supplice qu'on me fait endurer supportable.

**-WOW ! Le tir ! C'est un BG et il tire bien, putain ! **s'exclame Julia. **Rem, regarde-ça !**

**-Ta gueule, je perds ! **répliquais-je à cette plaie.

Cette fille est le genre typique qui me fatigue comme pas deux ! Elles croient que tout le monde est son ami… et depuis le début de match, elle me bassine avec ses commentaires nunuches. Alors que, bon sang, je me prends une déculottée royale par Mohamed Ali ! Ce jeu est nulle, en plus…

Un hurlement général sans nom éclata alors. Ah, je crois que le match est fini. J'espère qu'au moins le frère de Shirley a perdu… ce sera un tant soit peu drôle !

**-On a gagné ! **m'apprend Shirley, surexcitée.

**-J'aurais dû le parier, **bougonnais-je.

Pour la peine, je finis mon combat ! Voyant mon peu d'enthousiasme, elle décide de sauter dans les bras de son Micheal… bon, qu'ils aillent s'envoyer en l'air, je n'aime pas tout ce temps perdu à batifoler comme des andouilles. Au moins, le sexe, c'est concret, ça aboutit à quelque chose.

**-Tu viens ? **me lance Shirley. **Je vais te présenter mon frère !**

**-D'accord. **

De toute manière, l'écran de mon portable me nargue avec son « Game over ! Try again ! ». Je me lève donc et ignore le babillage de Julie qui m'invite en boîte de nuit, demain soir. Je n'ai quand même pas de chance, il a fallu que ce pot de colle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi…

Micheal ne nous lâche pas et on descend avec la foule en direction du terrain où les joueurs –les vainqueurs, surtout- roulent des mécaniques devant des troupeaux impressionnants de filles. Je repère aussitôt le frère de Shirley par les traits de son visage et l'odeur de son sang qui s'approche de celui de sa sœur. Il est assez grand, plutôt musclé et brun aux yeux chocolat. Assez mignon, si j'ai été attirée par les adolescents de quatorze ans. Et, en effet, Shirley m'amène vers lui.

**-Hey, frangin, belle partie ! **lui dit-elle.

**-Je sais ! On les écrasés ! **s'exclame-t-il.

**-Ils sont pas prêts d'oublier une telle branlée ! **ajoute Micheal.

S'ensuit un torrent de remarques ressemblant à celles-ci et je décroche rapidement de la conversation, tout sauf modeste qui s'établit. Quand je pense que j'ai perdu contre Mohamed Ali… Il faut absolument que je noie ma peine dans un bon bol d'hémoglobine. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite soif. Et si je me servais un petit joueur de Baseball ? De l'équipe gagnante, je préfère… ça leur apprendra à avoir les chevilles qui enflent.

**-En plus, je suis sûre que Lucy t'a pas quitté des yeux ! **minaude Shirley.

**-Tu crois ? **s'enquit le gamin en se tournant immédiatement vers un autre coin du terrain où se trouvent deux garçons et une fille.

Celle-ci regarde d'ailleurs dans notre direction. Profitant de ma vue d'aigle, je remarque la quantité impressionnante de tâche de rousseur sur son visage rond, assez joli –outre le fait qu'elle a un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Elle a de beaux yeux verts et une chevelure brune parfaitement coiffée. Cependant, je remarque sa main enfouie dans celle d'un des garçons l'entourant. Pas mal du tout, lui par contre… je reviendrais surement lui rendre une petite visite dans quatre-cinq ans, il promet d'être plus que consommable ! Je comprends la gamine… entre le mini-Jones et son copain, le choix n'est pas difficile ! Lucide, cette fillette.

**-Bien sûr ! Gordon fait pas le poids ! **assure Shirley.

La famille est vraiment d'une mauvaise foi, parfois… mais le frère semble parfaitement convaincu et se met à faire des gestes en direction de Lucy.

**-Tiens, je te présente Remy ! C'est la nouvelle serveuse, **déclare alors Shirley en me pointant du doigt. **Ça, c'est Hareton, mon frère !**

**-Jason ! **reprend-il.

**-Il déteste son prénom, **me renseigne sa sœur, railleuse.

**-Et toi, t'es pas en brouille avec _Shirley_, Jo ? **réplique l'autre.

**-La ferme !**

**-Quoique Remy, c'est pas mieux…, **s'enquit-il, en se tournant vers moi. **C'est pour les mecs, non ?**

**-T'as quelque chose contre les mecs, peut-être ? Ça explique tout ! Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu jouais comme une fille… **

Ils me regardent tous, un instant, sans rien dire, puis Hareton éclate de rire.

**-Je t'aime bien, toi !**

**xOxOxO**

J'ai un moment de réticence quand on avance vers la devanture du lieu où les amis d'Hareton, Micheal et Shirley comptent fêter leur victoire pizzeria. Je sens que la soirée va encore être longue. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de sucer un peu de sang à Gordon, pendant cinq minutes, ayant prétexté à Shirley une envie pressante. Je crève la dalle ! Et je doute qu'une pizza puisse combler ma soif… je sens que je vais aller pleins de fois au petit coin, moi…

J'entre donc, cigarette au bec, de mauvaise humeur. On s'assoit à une table et les discussions vont bon train. Je pose ma veste en cuir, brun foncé, contre le dossier du siège et tapote ma cigarette contre celui-ci pour en faire dégringoler quelques tas de cendre, rejetant une longue bouffée de fumée. Les jeunes commencent déjà à se chamailler, à brailler, à rire et à faire de grands gestes excités. Shirley papote gaiement avec Micheal et un autre garçon.

**-Mamzelle, on fume pas ici ! **m'informe un serveur.

Je lui jette un regard perçant et il tressaille, ses pupilles se dilatant.

**-Vous en êtes certain ?**

**-Non… non, c'est une erreur, **déclare-t-il alors d'une voix atone.

**-Wow et ben, James, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **glousse Gordon.

Mais le serveur ne répond pas et s'en va. Gordon se retourne vers moi, étonné et ne se rappelant pas lui-même qu'il m'a servi de casse-croute, il y a un quart d'heure, et je me contente d'hausser les épaules, un sourire en coin. Si tu savais, mon chou…

**-Tu l'as trouvé comment, mon jeu, Luce ? **s'enquit alors Hareton, parmi les conversation, d'une voix bien trop grave pour paraitre naturelle.

**-Oh… très… très joli…, **répond-elle, souriant et rougissant.

Je m'accoude à la table, m'amusant de leurs jeux de séduction volontaires ou involontaires, se draguant comme seules des ados savent le faire. Une envie de rire chatouille ma gorge. Alors qu'Hareton demande à Lucy des détails sur tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, je regarde Gordon qui rit avec deux autres garçons de la table, se répétant des blagues vaseuses qu'ils ont entendues. Il ne se doute de rien et n'en a surement rien à faire que sa copine se fasse draguer… ce genre de garçons, à cet âge, ont des copines comme ils ont un skate, pour avoir la classe et s'amuser. Il est canon, il peut se le permettre.

**-Alors, vous prenez quoi, les gars ? **demande un autre serveur, le calepin déjà dégainé. **Et deux jolies filles… Jo et… tu t'appelles comment, chérie ?**

**-Je m'appelle tout sauf Chérie et je prendrais une demi-pizza quatre fromages, avec une bière, **répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

**- C'est Remy ! **me présente Hareton.

-**Elle est nouvelle à Chester, **ajoute Shirley.

**-Et elle la voudrait sans mousse, sa bière, **achevais-je, assez agacée qu'on s'étende autant sur mon sujet.

Sincèrement, il est serveur, pas psychiatre, en quoi il a besoin de connaitre mon nom ? C'est comme si j'avais demandé à tous les ivrognes, qui se sont accoudés aux comptoirs derrière lesquels ça fait quatre-vingts ans que je leur sers du whisky et de la téquila, leurs petits noms…

**-Une tigresse ! **commente-t-il. **J'adore ! **

Toute la table se répand en éclat de rire, à la suite de cette remarque et j'ai une soudaine envie de me taper la tête contre celle-ci. Malgré qu'on m'en serve plus que de raison, c'est désespérant mais je ne m'y fais pas, à ces tentatives de drague littéralement pathétiques…

A partir de cet instant, je pris la décision d'ignorer les avances tout sauf subtiles du serveur –appartenant manifestement au type d'hommes sautant sur tout ce qui bouge-, préférant laisser ma tablée commander à leur tour. Ce qui pris un certain temps puisque l'on est douze et que, comme tout ado qui se respecte, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent et partent dans des délires, souvent pas très clairs.

Je tourne donc le regard vers la fenêtre près de laquelle je suis assise. Je regarde les nuages cotonneux danser autour du soleil qui, aux limites de la ligne de maisonnée, rougeoie le ciel. Je regarde les oiseaux qui, à tir d'ailes, rejoignent leurs nids pour la nuit, laissant les chauves-souris et les hiboux prendre le relais. Je regarde les fleurs, les pissenlits, un peu partout… je regarde la poussière portée par le vent.

Je souris.

Un vrai sourire.

Tant que la Nature sera là pour embellir le Monde, tant qu'elle sera omniprésente, qu'importe la modernité et l'humanité qui veulent l'engloutir sous leur bitume noir, alors la vie aura quand même un intérêt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, alors ? :)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Joyeuses **fêtes !_

_En espérant que** vos vacances **se passent** bien **:)_

_Bonne** lecture**_

_**PS : désolée **si on ne répond pas aux** reviews **mais accéder à internet est** difficile**, soyez** patients **ok ;) ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Ce n'était pas prévu<strong>

Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui faisait la beauté d'un paysage, d'un regard, d'un portrait. Ce qui fait qu'on s'y attarde, qu'on le détaille. Il n'existe qu'un nombre précis de couleurs, qu'un nombre définis de formes, pourtant il existe un nombre infini de combinaisons possibles. Mais si peu devant lesquelles on se fixe, devant lesquelles on disparaît en absorbant la beauté de l'ocre, l'harmonie des traits, l'odeur de la peinture fraiche ou vielle. Cette sensation est unique. Une fois qu'on la connue, on passe notre vie à la rechercher. Comme un camé.

J'ai croisé ce tableau à une exposition, j'avais huit ans. Je ne me souviens ni de son titre, ni de son auteur. Juste du regard rieur du petit garçon de mon âge. Ses yeux était bruns, tout à fait banal. Il ne souriait pas. Mais ses yeux si. Je ne me souviens que de son regard immense et rieur sur un visage sérieux. Comme si son âme s'exprimait à travers ses pupilles. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce regard qui s'est planté dans le mien, vivant, m'attrapant les tripes. Comme pour me les sentir et leur faire respirer l'air qui m'entourait. Me faire sentir en vie.

Depuis je cours, je cours derrière cette vision, ce regard en feu dans ma mémoire. Je cours pour retrouver cette sensation étrange et rassurante de se retrouver, de rentrer chez soi. Je mélange les couleurs sur ma palette, les tubes giclent, maculant ma salopette en jean. Mes pinceaux valsent sur la toile. J'ai le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me sens vivante quand le jaune embrasse le violet, quand les ronds enlacent les carrés. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui me pousse à peindre ce matin alors que l'aube n'est pas encore là, je ne sais pas mais je dois. Je dois. Comme si ma propre raison dépendait du déchainement de mes émotions. Ce genre de transe ne m'arrive que très rarement, à chaque fois c'est intense, irréel. Magique. Mais ça me laisse toujours insatisfaite et la faim insatiable me dévore encore un peu plus une fois que la peinture est sèche.

Je m'écroule sur le canapé défoncé du garage. Essuyant mon front du revers de ma main gauche recouverte de bleu. Je regarde ce plafond noir de poussière puis la toile où se détache ce champ de blé et de fleurs sauvages. Pourquoi ça ? Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai arrêté de me poser ce genre de question lorsque les pinceaux jouent avec les couleurs. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les méandres de l'imagination et de cette poussée en avant de mon esprit. J'aime cette sensation de ne plus me contrôler, d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un pour être enfin moi. Cette sensation ne plus avoir à réfléchir pour agir. Suspens

Sur la toile, les blés dansent avec les coquelicots. Le vent joue avec les branches des peupliers dont l'odeur se superpose à celle de ma peinture. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est trois heures du matin. Le sommeil fuit aux confins de la nuit et sur la toile le soleil illumine la pièce. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je peux presque sentir la caresse de l'herbe grasse dans mon dos. La bulle autour de moi est intacte. Irréelle et si fragile que je n'ose bouger de peur de détruire la barrière érigée contre la réalité.

Mais les yeux noisette de Remy s'imposent sous mes paupières que je rouvre instantanément. Je roule sur le côté du grinçant canapé et à tâtons je farfouille dans ma besace. Les croquis sont toujours là, à me narguer. Je dévisage son regard. L'un de ceux qui vous fait frissonner, qui vous fige de fascination. Comme un prédateur.

Je soupire, et jette les esquisses de dessins au sol avant de tirer sur le plaid et m'y emmitoufler. Je retire mes chaussures. Et m'endors, dos au regard troublant de Remy Nilsen.

OoOo

**« T'es en retard Jo !**

**- Je sais ! Je sais ! Désolée,** je marmonne en claquant ma portière.

**- Bouge tes fesses l'artiste ! »**

J'enfile mes tennis et retire mon sweat-shirt. Michael soupire encore une fois, adossé contre sa voiture. Je l'ignore et m'attache les cheveux avant de me mettre à courir à côtés de lui. En silence, comme toujours, pour conserver notre souffle. Et de toutes manières nous n'aurions pas grand-chose à nous dire. On se voit presque tout les jours depuis qu'on sait marcher. Nos parents sont dans la même association de secours catholique, alors lui et moi, tout comme Lucy et Hareton sommes devenus amis au fil des ans. A force de devoir se taper les mêmes corvées barbantes les week-ends au lieu d'aller faire du shopping ou trainer avec nos potes. Michael a deux ans de plus que moi mais n'en reste pas moi tout aussi proche. Je me rappelle de la colo dans le Nevada avec lui et ma meilleure amie à l'époque, Valérie. Les temps on changé depuis cet été là, où lui et Valérie m'avaient consolé quand un garçon pour qui j'avais un béguin à l'époque m'avait traité de mocheté. Ça doit bien faire six ans !

Depuis il est dans une fac de physique et sort avec la parfaite belle-fille que puisse espérer sa mère. Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec ces parents, il a toujours été à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Je sais bien que maman envie les Anderson et espérerait qu'Hareton et moi devenions comme lui et sa sœur. Mais même si nous sommes très proches, ils ne pourraient pas déteindre sur nous. Je ne serais pas comme Michael, parce que, de une, je ne suis pas aussi charismatique (et loin d'être aussi mignonne que lui) et de deux, je déteste la physique. Du coup les réprimandes de ma mère pour faire de nous des Anderson juniors sont sources de blagues et de piques entre nous.

**« Alors, tes parents croient toujours que tu fais des études de droit ?**

**- ça leur fait plaisir,** je souffle.

**- Jo, va bien falloir leur avouer à un moment donné non ?**

**- Ils sont pas prêts j'te dis !** je m'agace, **occupe-toi plutôt de dire aux tiens que ta petite amie est enceinte alors que vous êtes pas mariés, t'imagines le choc ?**

**- Ils sont déjà au courant,** réplique-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

**- Non ?** j'écarquille les yeux. **Ils ont pas fait d'attaque ?**

**- Jennifer et moi allons nous marier,** m'apprend-t-il alors. **En octobre.**

**- Félicitations**, je souris.

**- Je sais pas,** marmonne-t-il, **c'est un peu rapide, on est ensemble que depuis un an… »**

Je baisse les yeux au sol, mes tennis battent légèrement la terre brune de la forêt. Ma queue de cheval se balance au rythme de ma cadence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, après tout… Je comprends très bien ce carcan familial dans lequel il vit et auquel il doit se plier s'il ne veut pas être rejeté. Je lui frotte ses cheveux blonds, il grogne de mécontentement et promet de me faire bouffer l'herbe s'il me rattrape. Je lui tire la langue et démarre au quart de tour.

**« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »**

OoOo

**« Devine quoi !** fait ma mère depuis le salon, **Jennifer,** **la petite amie de Micheal, elle est enceinte ! J'ai appris ça ce matin par Tiffany Perns !**

**- Je sais, Michael me l'a dit,** je fais en arrivant en sueur dans le salon propre et lumineux où maman prépare des prospectus pour la campagne du maire.

**- Et sans honte ?** s'exclame-t-elle en relevant la tête**, yen a que la débauche ne gène pas !**

**- Maman, **je soupire en allant me servir un verre de jus d'orange, **ils sortent ensemble depuis un an ! Franchement ya bien que les Anderson pour croire qu'ils passent leur soirée à jouer au Scrabble.**

**- Quant on est bien élevé une jeune fille se préserve jusqu'au mariage,** fait-elle catégorique.

**- Bienvenue au XXIème siècle !** je cingle en m'écroulant sur le canapé.

**- Ne t'assoie pas dessus alors que tu es couverte de transpiration ! C'est fragile le cuivre ! »**

Je soupire et me relève aussitôt. Ma mère, cinquante deux ans, en parait dix de moins. Elle est reconnue comme une belle femme aux yeux bleu et à la blondeur angélique qu'entretiennent des visites hebdomadaire chez Tony le coiffeur gay –ce dont ma mère n'est pas au courant, sinon nul doute qu'elle en changerait pour un hétéro bien plus dans « la norme »-. Kate ou Katty pour tout Chester'Mill. Chérie pour papa, maman pour Hareton et moi. L'incarnation parfaite de la vie féminine réussie. Maman n'est pas comme moi et je ne suis pas comme elle. Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais qu'un jour je serais aussi belle qu'elle que je serais sa réplique. Ce n'est pas le cas, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui fait que l'on est si différente l'une de l'autre. Maman ne m'a jamais comprise mais ce n'est pas très grave, au moins elle m'aime. Dans la vie, la seule chose qui importe c'est l'amour de quelques formes qu'il soit.

**« Tu te rends comptes ? Je savais bien qu'un garçon aussi bien ne pouvait pas exister ! Je savais bien que ça cacher quelque chose,** affirme-t-elle toujours sur le divan à feuilleter un magazine.

**- Michael est quelqu'un de bien maman,** je réplique doucement avant d'embrasser sa joue. **Tu le sais !** je la sermonne.

**- Tu es bien mieux que lui ma chérie, tu ne me déçois pas, **assure-t-elle en m'embrassant à son tour.

**- Bon je vais bosser.**

**- On mangera tard ce soir, j'ai une réunion avec l'association à quatre heures. »**

J'attrape un sandwich et lance un vague hochement de tête avant de m'enfuir du salon. Ok je lui mens, mais je suis obligée sinon son image de famille modèle va disparaitre. Elle aime l'art mais pas au point d'accepter que sa fille trouve un job dans ce milieu précaire. Et je peux la comprendre. Je l'aime, je la protège juste. Michal ne peut pas comprendre ça.

OoOo

**« Pff, elle est complètement accro à Gordon,** grommelle-t-il échoué sur mon lit.

**- Tu as conscience que c'est mon espace privé là ?** je le pousse tant bien que mal.

**- Tu t'en vas je crois,** rappelle-t-il en me jetant mon oreiller.

**- Hey ! C'est pas une raison pour m'agresser ! **

**- Je t'agresse pas là,** se défend-t-il.

Je me relève à contrecœur –ce n'est que partie remise, on ne s'attaque pas à mon espace vital comme ça !- pour me dépêcher d'enfiler ma minijupe et quitter mon éternelle salopette colorée de peinture. Je passe en trombe devant mon miroir et passe un rapide coup de mascara sur mes cils.

**« Quand je reviens, t'as décampé clair ?** je lance à mon frère toujours écroulé sur mon lit à tripoter sa Game Boy.

**- Et toi dégote toi un mec digne de ce nom Shir',** rétorque-t-il. **Bryan** **faisait peine à voir ! »**

Je ne prends la peine que de lui tirer la langue et prendre mon sac à main en vitesse pour dévaler les escaliers. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la pizzeria de Chester'Mill et repérer Adam et Clarence à une table. En train de se fusiller du regard, est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Je m'assoie entre eux et sourie bêtement de toutes mes dents. Essayons de défiger l'ambiance !

**« On commande ?**

**- Ta copine est pas là,** remarque Adam en sirotant sa bière sans regarder Clarence fulminant sur place.

**- Remy tu veux dire ? Je sais, mais de toutes façons elle est toujours en retard, c'est une habitude !**

**- On commande, j'ai faim, et ce serveur n'arrête pas de me racoler depuis tout à l'heure… Pas besoin de dessert pour moi je crois, **continue Clarence en lorgnant sur l'homme tipé espagnol qui lui adresse un sourire charmeur. –ok, elle a son regard de prédatrice en liberté, on la verra pas en fin de soirée.

**- Les bonnes manières se perdent, **lâche alors la voix placide de Remy qui s'assoie en face de moi sans le moindre tressaillement.

**- Tu peux parler, c'est quoi qui a toujours un quart d'heure de retard, **cingle Adam narquoisement.** »**

Remy lui lance un regard aussi acéré que désabusé, comme fatigué de se repasser le même film en boucle. Elle a du en connaître beaucoup des gars comme Adam avec une langue aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau et acide comme un venin. Je dévisage cette fille tandis qu'ils commandent. C'est un vrai mystère, une ombre sans passé et visiblement dénuée du moindre avenir. On dirait l'une de ses personnes dans les photographies. L'une de celle qui ne sourie pas et ne bouge pas, se contentant de fixer droit dans l'objectif, comme pour montrer qu'elle a tout compris. Et que rien ne la fera jamais sourire. On dirait une petite fille figée pour l'éternité dans une expression sérieuse et acérée, sous le technicolor d'une vieille photographie.

**« Bon Remy…,** assène Clarence en se composant une moue conspiratrice,** dis-nous tout… t'es en cavale c'est ça ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ouais, t'es un genre de tueuse en série pour faire autant d'efforts à pas dire d'où tu viens. »**

La réplique lui arrache l'ombre d'un sourire, la stimulant surement à répondre.

**« On peut dire ça, en quelque sorte.»**

Adam éclate de rire et lui commande à boire, Clarence lève les yeux au ciel sans arriver à cacher son sourire amusé. Le serveur espagnol nous amène nos boissons tout en reluquant le décolté plus que racoleur de Clary. Adam la fait sortir de ses gongs, elle part au quart de tour. Et tout à coup entre moi et Remy c'est comme si était tombé le rideau de fer entre URSS et Etats-Unis. Un froid polaire s'immisce entre eux. Mais visiblement je suis bien la seule qui y fait attention, Remy regarde son portable depuis de longues minutes déjà. Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée. Je croyais qu'elle n'avait aucun ami. Je me renfrogne l'instant d'après, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle est fan de Twilight à un tel point qu'elle se rejoue un mélo vampiresque dans ses ébats sexuels. Si elle n'était pas mon amie je la mépriserais profondément. Mon amie ? J'ai un ricanement au bord des lèvres, pas vraiment non mais je commence à m'habituer à sa présence. Je fais tout pour l'intégrer et briser cette solitude dans laquelle elle se barricade et elle est liguée avec moi contre cette conne de Zoey. Enfin liguée… façon de parler hein. Elle m'ignore mais je sais bien qu'elle ne supporte pas Zoey –quelle fille censée pourrait apprécier cette hypocrite ?-.

**« Eh salut,** s'exclame alors une voix.

**- Ettan,** grince Adam.

**- Salut Rem',** l'ignore-t-il.

**- Remy.**

**- Comme tu veux,** hausse-t-il des épaules avant de se tourner vers Clarence, **pousse toi. »**

Clary le dévisage avec mépris, un moue moqueuse au lèvre avant de se lever, annonçant qu'elle trouve que ça pue le bouseux par ici. Adam lui emboite le pas. Je me retrouve alors propulsée dans un de ses mauvais films pornos que cache Hareton sous son lit, ceux dans lesquels la drague du mec est complètement foireuse et vulgaire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Remy qui m'ignore, quant à Ettan, je crois que les yeux qu'il me fait sont assez équivoques. Okay… ça doit surement vouloir dire que je suis de trop. Sans un mot je me glisse hors de la banquette, attrapant ma pizza au passage, pour me faufiler vers la sortie. Je croise le regard de Remy une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme. Je n'y vois rien, et l'impression de disparaître me serre la gorge à m'en étouffer. Des fois, je me demande si ce regard n'est pas fait pour apeurer. Des fois je me demande pourquoi alors je n'en suis que plus fascinée.

Ressassant mes pensées, je fais le tour de la pizzeria, à la recherche de Dam et Clary –inutile de dire que les gargouillements de mon ventre ont eu raison de ma politesse à attendre les gens pour manger avec eux-. C'est au moment où j'ai le nez enfouie dans la boite, en train de dévorant cette succulente pizza au chorizo (la meilleure du Maine sans aucun doute !), que je les percute.

**« Dam, Clary j'vous cherchais ! Qu'est-ce que vous fou… »**

Je m'interromps. Les yeux m'en sortent des orbites. Il n'empêche que ça ne change strictement rien à ce que je suis en train de voir. Adam a bien la tête perdu dans les cheveux rosés de mon amie, et ses mains ont bien disparus sous son débardeur. Et Clarence plaquée contre le mur qui la recouvre de son ombre, a bien ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Interloqués ils ne bougent pas et je reste figée sur place.

Euh…

J'ai loupé un épisode ?

OoOo

**«Depuis quand tu sors avec Adam,** je fais en essuyant les verres du bar.

**- Je ne sors pas avec lui en fait,** répond-t-elle accoudé au comptoir en sirotant son diabolo fraise.

**- Alors c'était quoi hier soir ? **

**- Ben rien,** hausse-t-elle des épaules, **on s'amuse.**

**- Pardon ?** j'écarquille les yeux. **Vous couchez ensemble pour vous amusez ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il me fait grimper aux rideaux,** assène-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, **et qu'on s'ennuie. »**

Je soupire. Mes amis sont pas normal, coucher ensemble juste parce qu'ils sont célibataires et qu'ils s'emmerdent profondément… Je dévisage Clary, ses cheveux méchés de rose, ses yeux chocolat et ses grosses lunettes vertes. Clary qui se dispute tout le temps avec Adam, couche en même temps avec lui, juste pour le fun ? –et qu'il est apparemment bon au lit (non mais ça j'veux pas le savoir)-. J'hausse les épaules, après tout c'est leurs vies, si ça leur plait de prendre leur pied en cachette, tant mieux pour eux après tout. Finalement il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour ça.

En fait est-ce que l'amour ça existe ? Ou est-ce que les livres et les films mentent ? Est-ce que la vie est si vide ? Dam et Clary m'ont toujours dit que je me faisais des films et que si je ne ressentais rien c'est que j'avais juste pas rencontré le bon mec. Mais et si ce mec n'existait pas ? Et si j'étais une anormalité ? Et si je suis incapable d'aimer comme les héroïnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera à espérer de la vie ?

**« Jones,** grince Zoey en me tapotant l'épaule, **t'as les poubelles à sortir.**

**- J'y vais, **je réplique sans la regarder.

**- Moi aussi,** se lève Clarence en attrapant son sac, **j'ai rendez-vous ce soir !**

**- Avec qui ?** je demande suspicieuse.

**- Tu te souviens du serveur ?** sourit-elle narquoisement,** je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! »**

J'éclate de rire et la salue avant de laisser ma place au comptoir à Zoey. En passant devant le bureau de Walter je baisse les yeux de honte. Je déteste la pièce étroite qui se dissimule derrière, je déteste les jours où je dois y entrer pour recevoir mon salaire. Je déteste devoir le laisser me toucher, juste parce que j'ai besoin d'argent. Je me fais l'effet d'être désespérément sale. Il me faut un mois pour m'en remettre, avant de replonger. Je frisonne, aujourd'hui c'est le 2. Aujourd'hui il va me donner mon salaire et quelques caresses obscènes qui me donneront la nausée et les larmes aux yeux. Je tremble à l'avance tout en tirant le sac poubelle dans la beine à ordure.

Le parking est désert, les derniers clients s'en vont en trainant maladroitement leurs jambes cotonneuses. Zoey se dirige vers sa voiture, ses cheveux blonds se balancent sur ses épaules et elle a enlevé son uniforme. J'avais oublié que je m'occupais de la fermeture avec Remy. Il fait nuit et mes yeux ont beau la cherché, elle reste introuvable. Je ferme la porte du bar et essuie les dernières tables. Lentement. Je traine le pacque de bières dans la réserve. La faible lumière éclaire à peine les murs en béton recouvert de publicité. Mes genoux tremblent, je m'efforce à garder le plus de contenance possible mais la nausée me monte déjà aux narines.

C'est à ce moment que mes yeux tombent sur la bouteille de vodka à la cerise. Sans réfléchir, je la débouche et la porte précipitamment à mes lèvres. Enflammant ma trachée, je tousse et des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux tandis que ma tête me brûle. La froideur de la pièce se fait plus dure, je m'assois sur un carton, la bouteille pend au bout de mes doigts tandis que, la tête entre mes genoux, je m'efforce de me calmer. Une deuxième et une troisième gorgée me détendent et rendent soudain mes pensées moins oppressantes. Je ferme les yeux avec délectation. Encore.

**« Shirley ? »**

Je ne bouge pas, ni ne fait le moindre geste pour cacher la bouteille à moitié entamée et mon état aussi échauffé qu'apeuré. Remy –ya qu'elle qui persiste à m'appeler par mon prénom- s'avance vers moi, intriguée. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle va faire, elle va ranger les boissons et faire comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. Et me laisser toute seule dans la pénombre à attendre l'heure où il faudra ouvrir la porte du fond du couloir. Je frisonne de peur et reprends une nouvelle rasade, histoire de me donner du courage.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Interloquée, je la regarde s'asseoir en face de moi et prendre une gorgée de vodka de ma bouteille. Je la dévisage, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Je baisse les yeux, et essuie mes mains moites sur ma jupe noire.

**« Ya rien.**

**- Donc tu te bourres la gueule pour quelle occasion alors ?**

**- Je me bourre pas la gueule,** je bougonne la bouche pâteuse.

**- Ah ouais ?** se moque-t-elle en fixant ma tête que je tiens à grand-peine.

**- Bon…,** je souris, **peut être un peu.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que… Parce que… »**

Mes nerfs à vif lâchent soudain. J'éclate en sanglots. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. J'essuie mes joues et mon nez. Elle soupire et me fixe bien droit dans mes prunelles, je rends les armes en un souffle. _Walter…_ Elle hoche la tête. Je renifle. Un second soupir se fait entendre et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule pour la tapoter.

**« Ça va aller…**

**- Non…**

**- Tu sais quoi, c'est moi qui vais aller chercher son chèque d'accord ?**

**- Faut une signature…**

**- T'inquiète, je m'occupe de tout. »**

Instantanément, je lui attrape le cou et la serre contre moi. Elle se crispe, comme par automatisme. Elle sent bon. Une odeur de cannelle et de neige, une odeur trop douce pour quelqu'un d'aussi rugueux de l'extérieur. C'est déroutant. Le nez dans ces cheveux je laisse les effluves de son parfum venir à moi par les vagues de ma respiration. Ça me réchauffe tout doucement. Ses bras à elle pendent le long de son corps rigide. Elle sent tellement bon. Tellement bon… Mon esprit cotonneux confond les contours de son visage. Je ne sais plus bien ce qu'il se passe.

Ni pourquoi je l'embrasse.

Pourquoi ? Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et la force à ne pas bouger. Pourquoi ? J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Pourquoi ? Je me colle contre elle, son corps est froid. Et ses lèvres glacées me lance des piques de désir dans la poitrine. Pourquoi ? Ya comme une sonnette dans ma tête, que je refuse d'écouter parce que c'est trop bon. Trop enivrant. Trop déroutant et excitant.

Elle répond enfin à mon baiser, sans douceur ni chaleur. C'est ferme et dure, et infiniment plus sûr que mes gestes maladroits. Eberluée je la laisse me toucher comme jamais on ne l'avait encore fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Quand elle me plaque contre le mur, je gémie.

La question ne se pose même plus.

* * *

><p><em>Laissez une <strong>trace<strong> de votre **passage**, si le coeur vous en dit :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou !_

_Et un chapitre bien vampirique pour vous, et de un ! ;) On remercit tous ceux qui nous suivent, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Rien A Signaler<strong>

D'un pas lent et tranquille, vêtue de l'ample chemise d'homme bordeaux qui me fait office de pyjama depuis quatre-vingt ans, je descends les escaliers. Je ne fais une pause que le temps de remettre droit l'un des tableaux –appartenant au propriétaire- qu'on avait sans doute bousculé, hier soir, durant notre montée pleine de frénésie pour rejoindre ma chambre… on a bien failli ne jamais l'atteindre, d'ailleurs, pensais-je en me rappelant de Shirley qui me plaquait sur tout ce qui passait. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'avais pas décelé en elle avant-hier, c'était bien la sauvagerie par laquelle elle peut se laisser emporter avec autant de ferveur ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

Arrivée à la dernière marche, je m'étire comme un chat, un sourire d'aise aux lèvres. Rien de telle qu'une bonne nuit enfiévrée par le sexe pour apprécier sa matinée ! L'une de ces choses sans lesquelles je me serais bien laissé mourir, en dégrafant ma broche ornée de cette maléfique Lapiz Lazuli et en me laissant griller comme un steak sur un barbecue au Soleil. De mauvais souvenirs accompagnèrent cette réflexion et mon sourire s'est vu bien vite remplacé par un soupir agacé.

Je vire à gauche pour atteindre la cuisine et je cherche le paquet de grains de café moulus, avant de m'emparer d'une tasse et d'ouvrir le robinet, tournant celui-ci pour rendre l'eau bouillante. Le Soleil vient tout juste de se lever et éclaire l'évier de rayons presque blancs. Le bruit de l'eau éclaboussant l'évier en bruit de fond, je lance un regard au jardin dont l'herbe, brillante de rosée, me parait affreusement haute… il va falloir sortir la tondeuse. Teddy me fera ça avec _plaisir_.

Je laisse tomber dans la tasse les quelques grains de café qu'il me faut et la passe sous le jet d'eau que j'éteignis presque aussitôt. Un café bien corsé, à l'italienne. Noir, amer et brûlant.

Mon café fumant dans la main, je sors par la porte de la cuisine qui mène au jardin et, pieds nus, j'avance dans les hautes herbes humides et fraiches, mais douces. Le souvenir de mes premières années de vampire me reviennent et un petit sourire désabusé s'étend sur mon visage. Mes escapades dans la nature à chercher avec une impatience bestiale et une passion brutale les moindres êtres-vivants qui pourraient faire rougeoyer mes canines étaient quand même des expériences qui vibraient d'une excitation… tout à fait perdue.

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas connu une quelconque passion, des désirs ardents… ces espèces d'éclair qui déchirent les entrailles, ces spasmes qui poussent violemment en avant, ces hurlements intérieurs qui ordonnent d'agir… non, tout ça, c'est fini. C'est du passé, c'est révolu. A présent, tout est sous-contrôle. Et qu'est-ce que je m'ennuis… Un ennui profond qui ensommeille ma non-vie. Je m'ennuis quand je mords, quand je regarde un film, quand je vide des bouteilles de téquila, quand je drague, quand je me fais draguer, quand on me parle… je m'ennuis même quand je fais pousser ma _Ducati _bien au-dessus des deux-cents kilomètres heures ou quand j'enfile les parties de jambes-en-l'air, en vue de battre mon record personnel en une nuit. Je m'ennuis affreusement et constamment.

Pourtant, je fais tout pour m'occuper ! Ça ne sert à rien, c'est un combat dans lequel je suis battu d'avance… et quand je me dis que j'ai encore l'éternité pour m'ennuyer… quelle connerie, cette histoire de vampire !

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé à rester là, debout et immobile, les orteils noyés dans l'herbe qui chatouillaient ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de mes jambes nues, face au soleil qui grimpait paresseusement dans le ciel azuré mais quand j'ai enfin trempé mes lèvres dans mon café, il était froid. Et merde. Je déteste le café froid.

Profondément irritée, je renverse le liquide, toujours aussi sombre néanmoins, dans ma pelouse mal entretenue et retourne à la cuisine, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour que le vent matinale puisse pénétrer dans la pièce lumineuse. Je pose la tasse dans l'évier, la cuisine étant dépourvue de machine-à-laver. Il faudra quand même que je me décide à en acheter une… mais il faudrait que je sorte ma vieille _Volkswagen _du garage et je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie. Ou alors, je me la fais livrer.

Je passe alors de la cuisine –embarquant une poche d'hémoglobine, volée à l'hôpital, que je sors du frigo- au salon et me laisse tomber dans le canapé, attrapant un gilet que j'avais laissé trainer sur l'accoudoir pour l'enfiler, n'ayant pas l'envie d'aller me changer. Je tire la télécommande d'en-dessous d'un des oreillers et allume le petit poste de télévision. Je fais défiler les chaines, sans conviction, cherchant un programme qui m'occuperait et tombe finalement sur un vieil épisode de _Friends. _Bon, tant pis, je les connais tous par cœur mais c'est mieux que rien…

Je me mets alors à suçoter lascivement ma poche de sang et ris à l'avance des gags. Après quelques minutes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reprendre les dialogues moi-même, en même temps que les acteurs de la série les récitent… je pourrais presque réécrire le script !

Plusieurs épisodes défilèrent ainsi, entrecoupés de pauses de pub, jusqu'à ce que les escaliers se mirent à grincer. Je lève instantanément les yeux en direction de la seule chose qui se présente déjà à ma vue, le reste demeurant pour le moment encore caché par le plafond une paire de pieds nus. Je bondis du canapé et, à usant de la vitesse surhumaine des vampires, j'ai le temps de balancer le sachet de sang dans l'évier, de m'y rincer la bouche et de revenir m'affaler dans le canapé avant qu'elle n'ait descendu une marche de plus.

Elle se penche, se tenant à la rampe, et sa tête, ornée de cheveux défaits mais au visage parfaitement alerte, toute trace de sommeil l'ayant déserté, apparaitt. Je sais instantanément qu'elle est réveillée depuis un bon bout de temps mais qu'elle est restée dans mon lit, doutant de la façon dont il fallait procéder. Et elle est vêtue des habits qui étaient encore dispersés dans la chambre quand je l'ai quittée, ce matin, à l'aurore. A présent, il est dans les environs de dix heures… dix heures et onze minutes, précisais-je après un coup d'œil à la télévision qui indiquait l'heure exacte.

**-Salut…, **fait-elle après quelques hésitations.

**-Gueule de bois ? **

**-Un peu mais ça va.**

Sans être tout à fait saoule, elle était dans une semi-ébriété et avait le sang quand même assez imprégnée, hier soir… ce dont je peux en témoigner puisque je l'ai plus que largement goûté, ce dont, elle, bien sûr, n'en a aucun souvenir, ni cicatrice, mais dont, moi, à son contraire, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Un AB négatif tout à fait honorable, je dois dire !

Elle se met alors à descendre les escaliers, avec une maladresse due à la timidité et à la gêne. Je crois bien qu'elle était plutôt abonnée aux hommes, avant-hier… il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de bord ! Surtout qu'elle pourra se déculpabiliser de la façon dont elle le souhaite –après tout, ce sont ses pensées, elle fait ce qu'elle veut- mais ça ne changera rien au fait que c'est elle qui m'a sautée dessus… à sa décharge, elle était un peu bourrée mais celles qui font croire que parce qu'elles ont bu, tout ce qu'elles font est hors de leur contrôle ne sont rien d'autre que des trainées se donnant des airs de sainte-nitouches. Ceci étant dit, j'aime beaucoup les sainte-nitouches, aussi…

J'ai reporté mon attention et mon regard sur ma série depuis bien longtemps quand elle me rejoint enfin sur le canapé. Elle ne dit rien mais je sens plusieurs fois ses yeux se tourner vers moi pour me détailler, passant de mes jambes nues à mes cheveux et de mon visage à mon décolleté. Ayant un peu plus d'un siècle si l'on combine mes années humaines à celles vampires, j'ai perdu tout sentiment de pudeur. Ce pourquoi, je pourrais tout aussi bien me balader à poil en plein Manhattan que je ne m'en sortirais pas plus mal… donc, une simple chemise largement déboutonnée, sans rien en-dessous et un simple gilet au-dessus, ça me va parfaitement… mais il se trouve qu'un rien embarrasse les humains alors que, soyons clairs, cette humaine-ci a eu tout le loisir de me voir bien moins vêtue. M'enfin… je prends quand même la peine de reboutonner un peu ma chemise et de resserrer mon gilet autour de moi. Shirley ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

Soit.

**-Tu aimes _Friends ? _**demandais-je alors qu'il était indiqué que la matinée serait plongée en pleine rediffusion de cette série, sur cette chaine.

**-Ouais, **répondit-elle.

Parfait mensonge, concluais-je à l'intonation de sa voix. Tant pis pour elle, moi, je l'aime bien ! Bon, elle est un peu vieille, d'accord… mais elle reste mythique, quand même !

**-Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller, **déclara-t-elle.

**-Surement.**

Elle se leva du canapé, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, les joues rouge tomate. Elle commença à se diriger lorsque je la fis se retourner, me rappelant d'un coup du pourquoi du comment qu'elle avait atterrit dans mon lit, la veille.

**-Au fait, pour le chèque, j'irai voir le patron aujourd'hui même. Je te le donnerai lundi, d'accord ?**

**-Ah oui… le chèque… oui, oui… merci, merci beaucoup ! **baragouina-t-elle, assez confuse, se rappelant sans doute également de la raison qui l'avait poussée à mélanger les larmes à l'alcool.

**-A lundi, donc, Shirley, **la saluais-je.

Elle resta immobile un instant avant de répondre à mon salut et de se retourner vers la porte mais elle ne fit qu'un pas avant de pivoter à nouveau vers moi. Interloquée, je relève les yeux sur elle.

**-C'était… génial !**

Rougissant encore plus, elle s'empressa d'acquiescer à sa propre affirmation pour l'appuyer et tourna les talons précipitamment pour sortir de la maison, le plus rapidement possible.

J'hausse un sourcil, assez étonnée. Puis, me fit cette réflexion qui me venait bien souvent…

Les humains sont quand même bien étranges…

xOxOxO

Je reviens du _Walter's _où le propriétaire pervers faisait ses comptes dans son bureau. Je n'ai pas eu à passer plus de cinq minutes en sa compagnie avant d'en ressortir, mon chèque et celui de Shirley dans la poche. Les bras pleins de mes sacs de ccourse que je suis allée faire au passage, jee suis donc déjà dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison que je ne ferme jamais à clé –comme si j'avais la moindre peur à avoir de qui que ce soit… soyons sérieux-, m'apprêtant à y rentrer avec un plaisir grandissant. Autant s'ennuyer dans un endroit où l'on paye pour vivre ! J'en veux pour mon argent !

**-Mam'selle Nilsen ! Mam'selle Nilsen ! **se fit-on entendre dans mon dos.

Un soupir lassé m'étreignant, je me retourne vers celle –au vue de la voix- qui m'appelait avec aussi peu de discrétion. Bon, voyons le bon côté de la situation, pas de _Rem_. Quel soulagement. Je m'étais promis de bouffer le prochain qui me ferait cet affront, ce sera donc pour plus tard…

Je vois alors une fille, trépignant sur le trottoir, juste devant mon allée. Elle est rousse, avec de longs cheveux décoiffés, pas très beaux et qui ne donnent aucune envie d'y plonger les doigts –une bête étrange s'y cachait-il, prêt à mordre le premier aventureux ? Possible, il y avait l'espace pour, en tout cas ! Elle a un cou assez épais et est un peu rondouillette, vêtue d'une salopette en Jean littéralement hideuse et des espèces de baskets _Nike _qui devaient être blanches… il y a un siècle. Je fus assez impressionnée par le nombre d'ecchymoses qui parsemaient son visage, son cou et ses bras nus… serait-elle battue par ses parents ? Hypothèse qui méritait de précéder une enquête. Elle doit avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans…

En résumé, je me retrouve agressée par une adolescente, cachant une créature dans sa tignasse couleur carotte, qui s'habille comme un bucheron et participe surement à des combats de catch clandestins, pour renflouer son argent de poche. Dois-je fuir ou dois-je la faire fuir ?

**-Oui ? Si c'est pour amasser de l'argent auprès des braves gens, en appelant à leur générosité, pour je-ne-sais-quelle œuvre caritative, éclaircissons les choses dés maintenant… c'est non, **lui dis-je, ne comptant plus les portes que j'ai fermé au nez boutonneux de bambins dans leurs quêtes de fonds.

**-J'dirais pas non à un peu de pognon mais c'est pas pour ça que j'suis venue vous voir, Mam'selle Nilsen ! **

J'hausse un sourcil, encore un peu plus sur mes gardes. Je fais un pas vers elle et elle semble traduire ceci par un très accueillant « viens, ma chérie, je t'aime ! » puisqu'elle bondit en ma direction et j'ai un moment très peur qu'elle ne me saute dans mes bras tenant toujours mes emplettes. Heureusement, elle est moins folle qu'elle en a l'air et elle me débarrasse plutôt de celles-ci, se justifiant avec gaieté par « J'vais vous aider, Mam'selle Nilsen ! ». Si elle peut me servir de cadi, je ne vais certainement pas être contre…

Je la conduis donc chez moi et elle me suit jusque dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers mon frigo, plusieurs sachets de légumes dans les mains quand je la retiens expressément… ce n'est pas que l'idée qu'elle me range les courses me révulse mais disons que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à devoir l'hypnotiser après qu'elle ait fait sa crise d'hystérie, ayant découvert des poches d'hémoglobine à la place de bocaux de cornichons ou d'immense boite de crème glacée, goût papaye. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je sorte ma grosse glaciaire du garage pour éviter ce genre de risques…

Elle s'assoit alors sur l'une des chaises et je lui demande enfin, irritée :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?**

**-Je… j'aurais un service à vous demander…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Non, **répondis-je.

**-Mais vous savez même pas ce… **

**-Pour tout, c'est non, je déteste rendre service…**

**-J'peux vous payer !**

J'éclate de rire, l'idée qu'une ado aussi mal tiffée et fringuée puisse émettre l'hypothèse que le moindre salaire de sa part puisse paraitre appétissant. Surtout pour moi ! J'ai près d'un million et demi réparti sur plusieurs comptes alors… ! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'amuse. Ça mérite bien d'écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire… et puis, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, tout bien réfléchi.

Je m'adosse sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, les mains appuyés sur le rebords et je lâche alors :

**-Allez, gamine, dis-moi tout.**

**-Classe, Mam'selle ! **s'exclame-t-elle, bondissant de joie. **En fait, ça concerne Jason !**

**-Ah ouais ? C'est qui ?**

**-M'enfin ? J'sais que vous le connaissez, j'vous ai vus pleins de fois ensemble ! Et croyez-moi, j'sais c'que j'dis, j'le matte tout le temps ! **

**-Ok, ok, petite, **la calmais-je alors qu'elle s'excitait comme une timbrée sur ma chaise. **Je veux bien te croire mais j'ai une mémoire exceptionnelle, je sais qui je connais… d'ailleurs, toi, je te connais absolument pas, **lui rappelais-je.

**-Oh, merde, désolée ! Moi, c'est Jacquie ! Jacquie Moore !**

Je n'en ai jamais entendue parler mais je dois dire que Jacquie, ça lui va comme un gant ! J'hoche de la tête et lui fais signe de reprendre.

**-Alors, Jason ? Jason Jones, ça vous dit vraiment rien ? **insista-t-elle.

**-Jones ? **m'enquis-je. **Comme Shirley Jones ?**

**-Euh… ouais, tout le monde l'appelle Jo mais ouais, c'est ça… j'la connais pas bien mais c'est sa frangine !**

**-Donc, tu parles d'Hareton, je présume, **devinais-je.

C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que cet abruti s'était inventé un nouveau prénom pour faire plus cool. Les surnoms, j'ai tendance à ne pas adhérer mais alors pas du tout… J'en ai une sainte horreur pour dire la vérité. Avant pourtant, j'adorais, me rappelais-je avec un sursaut de très vieux souvenirs, surgissant sans que je ne le permette pour autant… _Remisol… Remisol… _

Je tape un grand coup sur le plan de travail, pour échapper à ces vagues endiablées de souvenirs, et Jacquie sursaute violemment, écarquillant ses yeux bruns un peu globuleux.

**-ça va ? **s'inquiète-t-elle.

**-Très bien. Bon, alors, quel est le problème avec Hareton ?**

**-J'l'aime trop…, **bougonne-t-elle, perdant tout d'un coup son immense sourire. **Et lui, pas du tout ! Il veut pas m'causer, jamais ! Et il m'ignore !**

**-Quelle tragédie ! **ironisais-je.

Les ados et leurs petits cœurs frivoles à la _Romeo&Juliette_, capables d'être brisés dix fois en un trimestre et qui passent de Kevin à George en à peine une journée… Quelle farce.

**-Grave ! **m'appui-t-elle, ses yeux papillonant pour rejeter les larmes qui y viennent. **J'sais bien qu'il en pince pour cette crétine de Lucy…**

**-Ah oui, j'allais te le dire ! **me moquais-je. **Allez, va, il ne faut pas fondre en larmes pour un garçon… **

**-Mais c'est tout les garçons ! Aucun veut de moi ! **

**-Et les filles ? **proposais-je.

**-Noooon… beurk ! **fait-elle.

**-Tu me trouves Beurk ? **m'indignais-je.

**-Ah non, non ! Ah non, Mam'selle ! Vous êtes très bien ! Canon ! Mais je suis pas ça…, **se rattrape-t-elle comme elle le peut, rougissant.

**-Bon, reste donc hétéro, on ne perd pas grand-chose, **déclarais-je, en éclatant de rire.

Elle me regarde rire, me foutre littéralement d'elle et elle reste silencieuse, me fixant de ses yeux marron, sans broncher. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si drôle que ça… Je cesse de rire et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, agacée qu'elle reste si stoïque. Voyant que j'en avais fini de me bidonner, elle reprend :

**-Et je me disais… qu'vous pourrez m'aider, avec Jason, puisqu'il vous aime bien ! Il dit pleins de choses cools sur vous !**

**-Je croyais qu'il ne t'adressait jamais la parole ?**

**-Ouais… mais, euh… je l'espionne… parfois…**

**-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Une psychopathe de greluche ! **m'écriais-je en me décollant du plan de travail et en décroisant mes bras, m'apprêtant à la jeter dehors.

Mais, me confortant dans ma première impression –cette fille est déséquilibrée-, elle se jette à mes pieds et se colle à mes jambes, s'agrippant à mon Jean's.

**-Non, non ! J'vous en pris, Mam'selle Nilsen ! Aidez-moi ! J'suis nulle ! Sans vous, j'ai aucune chance ! S'vous plait, Mam'selle ! J'l'aime vraiment beaucoup, faut que vous m'aidiez ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! TOUT !**

Assez effarée par une telle réaction, je reste un instant immobile tandis qu'elle me répète « s'vous plait, s'vous plaaait ! », suivis d'une ribambelle de « Mam'selle Nilsen ! ». Cette rouquine espère donc que je l'aide dans ses tourments d'amourettes niaises, avec le non-idyllique Hareton, alias Jason, ou encore le cadet de ma collègue avec qui je me suis envoyée en l'air cette nuit ?

**-C'est d'accord,** soupirais-je.

Je m'ennuis bien trop pour être raisonnable, me fis-je la réflexion, désabusée. Elle se redressa, en bondissant, me remerciant milles fois –sans exagération. Je pris sur moi d'émettre quelques conditions.

**-Mais interdiction de brailler devant ma porte, ok ? Ah et d'entrer avec tes chaussures qui sont, disons-le franchement, bonnes à jeter… que dirais-tu de les déposer dans ma poubelle, en sortant ? Je doute qu'elles jouent en ta faveur avec Hareton, **cinglais-je avec un regard méprisant vers sa paire de _Nike_.

-**Et je rentre pieds nus ?**

**-C'est l'idée.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Oooh ! Remy ! **entendis-je.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je le savais ! Dans cette foutue ville de Chester's Mill, un pied dehors de son chez-soi et tout le monde ne manquent pas l'occasion pour vous sauter dessus. Surtout les nouveaux arrivants. Ils sont bons pour l'hystérie générale, accompagnée de cette suspicion que rien ne saurait dissiper –dans mon cas, ils ne savent pas combien ils font bien…-. C'est ainsi que tout le monde connait mon nom et que je ne peux pas faire un pas pour qu'on le claironne à tue-tête. Je ne risque pas d'oublier comment je m'appelle, c'est déjà ça de gagner…

Donc, sachant tout ceci, j'aurais dû, selon toute logique, tirer un trait catégorique sur l'idée d'aller acheter d'autres pacs de lait quand j'ai remarqué que j'allais en manquer… mais, évidemment, ce manque prochain m'a turlupinée l'esprit, puisque rien d'autre ne l'occupait, pendant près de deux heures et je n'arrivais pas à poursuivre ma lecture de mon _Stefen King… _ce qui est, en soit, un sacrilège.

Je décide alors de faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu que l'on m'avait appelée, dans l'espoir que cette personne n'insiste pas plus, et je continue à avancer parmi les rayons. Cependant, j'avais affaire à une personne particulièrement « relou »…

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et je ne pus que me retourner. Clarence, la copine de Shirley, avec ses lunettes vert pomme et son explosion de couleur vestimentaire qui ferait presque mal aux yeux…

**-Ah, tiens, salut, **marmonnais-je, peu enthousiaste.

**-Tu fais quoi ? **m'interroge-t-elle, joyeusement.

Et bien, pour tout te dire, je suis envoyée par le Président Américain en mission hyper-méga-secrète pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas des micros-espions dans les canettes de _Coca Cola_.

**-Ravitaillement en lait.**

**-Oh, c'est la dèche chez toi ? T'as qu'à venir chez moi, je peux t'en passer ! **

**-Je peux aussi m'en acheter, **fis-je remarquer.

**-Comme tu veux ! Moi, je dois faire les courses pour toute la marmaille donc ça va durer… ça te dirait de m'tenir compagnie ? **s'excite-t-elle.

Boarf. Comment dire… pas trop… carrément pas du tout… même faire la danse des canards avec Duffy Duck est une perspective plus tentante.

**-En plus, faut que je me change les idées… à cause d'Adam, là…, **maugréé-t-elle, avec humeur.

**-Oooh… Avec plaisir ! **

Si l'on me prend par les sentiments… j'adore les commérages et les petites histoires humaines, c'est drôle, ça fait passer le temps… et puis, j'aime bien tout savoir… une habitude que je n'ai pas perdue avec mon humanité. En plus, il faut bien avouer qu'être spectatrice des sentiments négatifs de nos chers petits humains… c'est à la limite du jouissif.

Je la suis donc dans le rayon des légumes et je lui demande, faisant mine de ne pas y toucher :

**-Adam ? Pourquoi donc ?**

Hihihi !

xOxOxOxO

**-Ton chèque, **indiquais-je en posant l'enveloppe correspondante sur le comptoir.

Shirley me lance un sourire et un remerciement puis elle s'en empare, en me frôlant les doigts sensuellement. Un petit sourire d'amusement me vient. Je vois qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête depuis hier matin… beaucoup moins farouche face au loup, la biche. Je lui offre un clin d'œil et contourne le comptoir pour m'emparer de mon calepin, venant tout juste de me changer. J'ordonne quelques verres mis n'importe comment, entendant vaguement Shirley et Zoey se lancer des piques, dans mon dos. Le bar est presque vide, il est trop tard pour les braves gens et trop tôt pour les poivrots. Ettan, accompagné de quelques amis à lui, vient prendre part à la semi-dispute entre les deux serveuses. Celui-ci vient très régulièrement, sans rester bien longtemps. Il doit passer tout son temps libre à zoner avec sa bande, passant du bar au terrain de foot, à la pizzeria à la grande place. Au passage, il me fait profiter de ses tactiques de dragues juste pathétiques… heureusement qu'il a une belle gueule et un sang intéressant, sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps que je l'aurais convaincue à me lâcher la grappe.

**-Hey, Rem ! **me salue-t-il, alors.

**-Salut, Ettan, **répondis-je avec un léger sourire moqueur.

**-T'as la salle à balayer, c'est ton tour, **m'informe Zoey, acide.

Lui lançant un bref regard indifférent, j'opine d'un geste du menton. Balayer… je n'aurais qu'à _suggérer_ à l'un des clients de me donner un coup de main. Surtout que Zoey déteste quand je me débrouille de cette façon parce que, quand elle essaye de faire la même chose avec la drague, elle essuie quasiment à chaque fois des refus, sympathiques mais catégoriques. Et ouais… c'est la nature bassement humaine qui veut ça.

J'étais alors allée dans l'arrière-boutique, me dirigeant vers le placard à balais, quand j'entendis des bruits de pas me suivant. Il me suffit d'humer l'air pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Shirley et que ses phéromones étaient plus qu'actifs… Un second sourire amusé s'étendit sur mes lèvres et je fis volteface pour la voir approcher. En quelques enjambées, elle m'avait rattrapé et s'était pendue à mon cou pour me presser sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Alors, comme ça, on n'en a pas eu assez ?

Très bien, c'est parti pour un second tour de manège, dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel compliqué… profitons tant que l'on s'amuse !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon,**_** alors... on vous doit de plates excuses T.T**_

_On a fait fort, côté à-la-bourre... heureusement, Super-Moony, la Justicière du Monde de la Fanfiction, nous a jeté un seau d'eau virtuel ! Donc, voici, ce fameux chap qui attendait qu'un peu devolonté et de courage -bah quoi ? Vous êtes drôles, ça se trouve pas partout, c'est la criiiiiise, j'vous rappelle !- pour être publié ! _

_Au plaisir de lire vos très gentilles reviews -on a la foi !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**P.S.**_ : Nous remmetons la **Palme de la meilleure lectrice ****du**** mois **à... *tadadadaaaammm* Moony Chach ! Parce que faut bien le dire, elle le vaut bien ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Changement de bord<strong>

Je devais le faire, il le fallait. Cette nuit était trop floue, trop effacée dans ma mémoire, trop brumeuse. Le matin dans ce lit étranger témoin d'une soirée enflammée, ce matin-là j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que j'avais ressenti. Peur que tout ne soit l'effet que de l'alcool, que les sensations qui m'avaient noyés et qui étaient tellement plus puissantes que dans les bras d'un seul garçon, ne soit rien d'autre que le résultat de la vodka et de l'expérience évidente de Remy.

Je devais savoir alors j'ai recommencé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui sauter dessus au beau milieu de la réserve, à quelques pas de Zoey. Mais depuis cette nuit-là j'ai la nette impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis réellement, de ne plus me reconnaître. De mettre duper durant toutes ses années pour rentrer dans un moule de normalité qui ne me conviendra, à l'évidence, jamais. Peut être que j'y ai cru un instant à cette hétérosexualité, peut être que c'était vrai. Mais maintenant, alors que les traces des caresses de Remy me brûlent la peau je ne peux plus douter. Pas après cette deuxième fois, plus rapide mais bien vivace et nette dans mon esprit.

Tout en me recoiffant du mieux que je peux, je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir sal de la salle de bain du bar. Maintenant ce n'est plus la peur d'avoir halluciné qui me tord le ventre, c'est celle de comprendre à demi-mots ce que je suis. Le mot est sur mes lèvres mais le dire se serait lui donner réalité. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'accepter comme une réalité. Je ne sais pas si je ne me fait pas peur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être _ça_.

J'ai besoin d'air.

**« Ou tu va Jones ?** s'écrie Zoey en me voyant attraper ma veste en jean et enlever mon tablier.

- **Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne,** je grince en sortant mes clés de ma poche.

- **T'as pas fini ton service, voilà en quoi ça me regarde !**

- **T'es pas mon patron que je sache. »**

Sans plus attendre, je dévale les quelques marches et sort en trombe. J'arrive presque en courant dans ma voiture, comme si je voulais fuir. Une fois assise sur le siège, je pose mon front sur le volant. Je me rends compte alors que je suis brulante. De peur ou de désir ? De désir ? Envers Remy ? Tout mes membre se crispent, je déglutie avec difficulté et embraille violement. La radio crache un vieil air de disco, je monte le son au maximum. J'ouvre ma vitre au plus bas et chante à plein poumons sur la route de derrière en terre battue. Il n'y a personne, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux paroles. Je chante pour occulter les pensées, pour m'empêcher d'avoir peur, de fuir cette révélation.

Après tout, je savais depuis toujours que quelque chose clochait, que je n'étais pas normale à être aussi frigide avec Bryan ou Mike alors qu'ils ont été adorables et tendres. Mais que les longs mois de relation avec eux ne m'ont jamais autant déchainé qu'une seule nuit avec Remy Nilsen. A qui parler de cette peur ? A qui parler de ses sensations ? A qui confier ce mot si lourd de sens, si différent et méprisé ? Brutalement, la réponse s'impose et je tourne le volant en direction du centre ville. Garée sur le parking de la superette du coin je reste de longues minutes dans mon vieux _pick up_.

Je descends du véhicule et ferme la portière avec lenteur, incertaine de ce que je vais faire. Je glisse mes clés dans la poche de ma veste en jean, et ouvre la porte. Sa tête efféminée et ses cheveux coiffés avec talent sont les signes distinctifs du coiffeur de maman. Tony.

**« Jo !** s'exclame-t-il en me voyant, **je suis désolé mais on vient de fermer. C'est pour tes pointes ? Ma chérie je te l'avais dit ya des mois que ça devenait urgent ! Regarde-moi ce chantier ! Faut au moins couper cinq centimètre ! **

- **Je suis pas venue pour ça Ziggi, **je le coupe en souriant.** J'ai un problème.**

- **Tu veux dire en dehors de tes pointes monstrueuses ?**

- **Je crois que je ne suis pas hétéro. »**

Il arrête alors de balayer les cheveux au sol. Ses yeux bleus croisent les miens, il sourie gentiment en remarquant ma ride de nervosité entre les sourcils. Sans un mot, il va fermer la porte et pousse un siège à coiffer où il me fait m'asseoir.

**« Raconte-moi tout pendant que je m'occupe de rattraper les dégâts. **

- **J'ai peur, **je réponds en m'asseyant le laissant sortir le shampoing. **Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir peur de ce que l'on est ?**

- **Pourquoi tu as peur Jo ? »**

Je ferme les yeux alors que ses doigts s'activent sur mon crâne. Je les rouvre aussitôt parce les images reviennent sous mes paupières, faisant se tordre mon ventre. De peur ou de désir Shirley ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu désires ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

**« Shirley ?** demande-t-il gentiment, **est-ce que ça va ?**

- **Pourquoi j'ai aimé coucher avec elle ?** je murmure.

- **Il y a des choses comme ça Chérie qui s'explique pas,** répond-t-il avant de grogner, **regarde-moi ça ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait de masques à tes cheveux ?**

- **Avant tu aimais les filles ?**

- **J'ai cru aimer les filles.**

- **Comment tu as su que ça n'allait pas… que ça sonnait creux ?**

- **Tu viens de le dire Chérie, **sourit-il à travers le reflet,** ça sonnait creux et faux. C'est comme ça que tu te sens non ? Avec les garçons.**

- **Oui, c'est ça, **je fais en baissant le regard, **ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai jamais ressentie d'aussi… fort avec un garçon. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est elle ou parce que c'est une fille ?**

- **Ça mon chou, **rit-il,** c'est à toi de le savoir ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai la gorge sèche et un goût apre collé au palais. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

**« Ça veut dire que je suis lesbienne Zig' ?**

- **ça ma chérie, ça veut dire que tu t'es trouvée, **acquiesce-t-il. **»**

Et l'accent de vérité du souvenir de mes propres émotions avec Remy appui ses paroles. Le mot est sorti mais au lieu de me figer de méfiance et de peur, il m'apaise. Comme si je venais enfin de trouver ce qui, pendant toutes ses années, m'a gâché la vie, comme si je me réconciliais enfin avec moi-même. Et que tout s'expliquait enfin.

OoOo

**« On peut savoir pourquoi tu végètes dans MA chambre ? **

- **Ta télé a une meilleure définition pour regarder _Esprits Criminels_.**

- **Et c'est une raison pour élire domicile sur mon lit ?**

- **J'en vois pas d'autre, le reste de ta chambre est un dépotoir.**

- **Tu veux qu'on parle de la cave qui tu sers de bordel ?**

- **Atelier.**

- **C'pareil Shirley !**

- **La ferme Hareton,** je siffle. **J'entends plus les voix.**

- **T'es chiante !**

- **Va chercher le pop corn et j'te fais une place**.

- **C'est quoi l'épisode ? **soupire mon frère.

- **Un type arrache le cœur de ses victimes et les mets dans des bocaux.**

- **Bon,** **j'reviens,** grommelle-t-il en sortant de l'encadrement de la porte. **»**

Je regarde sans vraiment le voir le meurtrier sorti ses outils pour arracher le cœur de la blonde qui hurle comme une malade. Je peux comprendre qu'on puisse paniquer dans ce genre de cas. Franchement moi j'aurais surement fait un arrête cardiaque, mais en y réfléchissant bien c'est pas possible d'en faire un à cause de la terreur. Personne n'est jamais mort de peur. Enfin aux dernière nouvelles !

**« Pousse-toi ! »**

Hareton s'écroule à côté de moi et se prend une grosse poignée de pop corn qu'il mâche sans la moindre discrétion. Commentant la moindre des scènes et l'absurdité de l'impact de certaines balles perdus, les réflexions des personnes ainsi que leur états d'âmes. J'éclate de rire instantanément.

**« Shirley ? Hareton ?** s'exclame ma mère en entrant dans la chambre. **Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ? On part dans dix minutes !**

- **M'aaaan,** geint Hareton la bouche pleine, on est obligé ?

- **Pas de protestation, on se dépêche ! Les Anderson nous attendent !**

- **Y'aura Lucy ? **bondit alors mon frère.

- **Evidemment Hareton ! **hausse des épaules ma mère, agacée.** »**

En deux en trois mouvements, il a jeté à terre son t-shirt pour enfiler une chemise et déboutonne son jean. Satisfaite, ma mère se retire pour achever de peaufiner son image. Je me traîne sans envie jusqu'à ma propre chambre pour me défaire de ma salopette et enfiler une robe bleu qui n'est pas trop froissée. J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvre et m'en étale une petite couche avant de sortir mon mascara et d'enfiler mes ballerines noirs que je retrouve sous mon lit au prix de contorsions douloureuses. Enfin je me coiffe à la va vote et glisse mon calper et mon crayon à papier dans mon sac avant de dévaler les escalier pour retrouver mon frère soudain aussi excité que ma mère à l'idée d'aller passer l'aller à la « party » des Millers.

Super après-midi en perspective…

Je fronce les sourcils en scrutant par la fenêtre. C'est moi ou ya une rousse qui attend près du portail ? Je farfouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche de son prénom mais il m'échappe. La seule chose que je sais de cette fille ronde et à la chevelure de feu, c'est qu'elle a seize ans et a redoublé sa troisième.

**« Tiens mais c'est Jacqueline Moore,** fait Hareton en se penchant à la vitre. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?**

- **C'est p'têtre à propos de l'école ? **je propose.** Ça à l'air urgent en tout cas.**

- **Attend je vais voir, **hoche-t-il la tête.

- **Dépêche, maman te tuera si on arrive en retard à cause de toi ! »**

J'entre dans la BMW de papa au téléphone avec un collègue tandis que maman se détaille dans son miroir de poche. Elle me fait un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

**« Que fait ton frère ? **s'agace-t-elle.

- **Il parle avec Jacqueline Moore.**

- **Moore ? La fille du garagiste ? **les lèvres de ma mère se pincent.

- **Surement, **je réponds alors qu'Hareton se dirige vers nous, visiblement choqué.

- **Désolé, on peux y aller, **fait-il en prenant place à côté de moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait te demander ?** je lui demande voyant qu'il n'arrête pas de jeter de rapides coup d'œil dans la direction de Jacqueline qui nous tourne le dos.

- **De sortir avec elle. »**

OoOo

Je croise le regard de Michal dont le bras est enroulé autour de la hanche de Jennifer qui arbore un gros diamant à l'annuaire gauche. Il semble avoir autant envie de se pendre avec la nappe immaculée que moi. Je sirote ma coupe de champagne, en lorgnant sur le portail fermé de la maison des Millers dont le fils s'amuse à piser sur les rosiers dès que ses parents ont le dos tourné. Charmant. Je détourne le regard pour apercevoir Hareton et Lucy qui rient, mon frère est en train de mettre en place un plan de bataille pour récupérer la sœur de Michael. Qui s'avère pour l'instant porter ses fruits à en juger par les rougeurs de Lucy. Je soupire en portant à nouveau ma coupe à mes lèvres, c'est dommage pour Jacquie Moore. C'est une brave fille j'en doute pas mais mon frère est complètement obsédé par Lucy Anderson.

J'en ai marre. Marre de tout ce cirque et ce défilé d'hypocrites en grande tenue mais aussi acides que des commères de rue. Marre de devoir me farcir les rires cristallins de Zoey et de sa meilleure amie Lydia. Je grince des dents une énième fois et sort mon portable.

_ Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message_

Ta gueule ! Je me moque de moi intérieurement, évidemment qu'il n'y a pas de nouveaux messages depuis les dix minutes où j'ai cessé de regarder mon téléphone qui n'est pas en mode silencieux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends moi ? Un message ? De qui ? Je lâche un ricanement qui fait se retourner dans ma direction la grabataire Sarah Parkson. Je ne lui lance pas un regard. C'est évident, j'attends une manifestation, une réaction –n'importe quoi !- de la part de Remy. Pourquoi ?

La réponse me fait frémir. Parce que je suis en manque ! Merde… On dirait une accro. Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, mais le besoin de la voir devient à la limite de l'obsession compulsive. Pourtant c'est moi qui ai pris mes jambes à mon coup l'autre jour. Oui mais j'étais paniquée, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ? Visiblement ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid de ne pas m'avoir vu depuis deux jours alors que moi ça me met sur les nerfs, à fleur de peau, impatiente. Je frisonne et secoue la tête : je suis pas bien moi… Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas… aimé ? Je frisonne à nouveau alors que les images émergent. Une nouvelle question se pose alors : pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas repoussé ?

_Bip bip _

Bon sang ! Je me jette sur mon portable, déverrouille le clavier pour ouvrir le SMS. Une moue déçue se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_On se retrouve chez toi dans une heure, ok ? _

_Adam a eu des billets pour le concert des Springs :D _

_Clary _

Je pianote en deux tants trois mouvements une réponse, la sonnerie retentie quelques secondes plus tard. Je souris et range mon portable avant de renfiler mes ballerines et de faire une bise à ma mère en prétextant une course urgente pour la fac. Papa lève à peine son regard vers moi. Je rentre chez moi en courant, mais mon cœur ne bat pas comme un malade à cause de la course. Ce qui l'affole au point de m'en faire mal à la poitrine c'est la perspective qui se profile à l'horizon, parce que Remy va venir.

OoOo

Je suis fière du résultat en me regardant au travers de la vitre du magasin en face de la salle de concert. J'ai les cheveux savamment ébouriffés, une minijupe noir et des escarpins bleu nuit qui vont avec mon débardeur. Je suis maquillée selon les conseils d'un magazine pour femmes que je croyais pourtant ne jamais avoir à ouvrir mais que je suis tout de même allée piquer dans le bureau de maman. Je suis plutôt abonnée aux magazines d'art mais ils ne me seront d'aucune aide pour draguer Remy Nilsen.

Grâce à ma conversation avec Tony –Ziggi pour les intimes-, j'ai fini par accepter ce nouveau mot qui me caractérise. Lesbienne. Je souris à mon reflet, je n'ai pas peur de ce mot. Je n'ai plus peur. Parce que c'est ce que je suis. C'est évident. Non ?

**« Jo tu fiches quoi ?** grommelle Adam en se plantant devant moi.

- **Rien,** j'hausse des épaules.

- **C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?** soupire-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- **Rien,** mes fossettes s'agrandissent.

- **Tu sais Jo,** rit-il en secouant la tête, désabusé,** tu mens très mal !**

- **Je sais ! »**

On traverse la rue excitée par l'arrivée du groupe. Adam repère dans la foule Clary dans sa robe jaune canarie moulante et échancrée. A vrai dire, on ne voit qu'elle dans la foule de noir vêtue, elle perchée sur ses escarpins léopard. Elle nous adresse de grands signes de la main. Mon cœur fait un bon en avant lorsque je remarque la silhouette nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur de Remy. Je lui souris et elle me lance un regard amical sans pour autant s'échauffer comme le font mes doigts à cet instant. Clarence lance un regard langoureux à Dam, que je fais mine d'ignorer. Avant la fin de la soirée ils vont s'éclipser. C'est parfait, je pourrais avoir Remy.

**« Salut Remy,** je fais avec naturel. **Ça va ?**

- **Ouais,** répond-t-elle en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil,** t'es pas venue hier.**

- **Je sais, je… je ne me sentais pas bien, **je lance un regard à mes amis qui ne nous prêtent aucune attention en tendant nos billets, **à cause de… enfin tu sais…**

- **Je vois…, **ses lèvres se tordent en une moue moqueuse qui me fait rougir mais mon regard ne flanche pas. **»**

Je tremble comme une feuille mais prends une profonde pour conserver mon calme. Je n'ai pas envie d'être timide. Après tout, elle m'a vu dans des circonstances plus… disons… _compromettantes_.

**« Bon alors… les filles, **s'exclame Clary en passant un bras pardessus chacune de nos épaules. **Qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? »**

Imperceptiblement mon regard se plante sur Remy, j'ai les joues en feu et le cœur au bord des lèvres mais il fait trop sombre pour que l'une ou l'autre ne s'en rendent compte. Adam traine ses _Doc Martens_ noir vers nous, les bras encombrés de boissons qu'il nous tend. Clarence s'exclame, ravie, qu'elle avait vraiment envie de son _Schweppes Agrumes_. La faible lumière finie par mourir alors que la voix rocailleuse du chanteur s'élève au rythme langoureux de la batterie. Toute l'attention lui ai porté mais moi je ne fait que regarder le visage de Remy impassible à la lueur de la boule disco au dessus de nos têtes. Elle est belle, elle a de longues jambes galbées et des courbes obsédantes. Ses cheveux cascadent en arabesques déroutantes, son nez est droit comme son regard, un regard si triste et si dur. Si vide et pourtant si désespéré. Un regard qui ne se pose pas sur ma toile. Je détourne avec difficulté mes yeux. Depuis quand respirer est devenu si difficile ?

Son regard me hante et se superpose à la carrelure appréciable du chanteur. Un regard vieux comme les ans et pourtant vivant, un regard morne et portant enflammé. Un regard qui me serre la poitrine alors que je tente de calmer mes pensées en sirotant ma Coca. Depuis quand est-ce que Remy Nilsen m'obsède-t-elle à ce point ? Est simplement à cause de ce que j'analyse comme du… désir ?

Quand je reprends conscience qu'il y a un monde autour de moi, je sui seule au milieu de la foule. Hey mince ! Bon, repérer la personne la plus reconnaissable –soit Clary- et… Ok non mauvaise idée, je soupire en l'apercevant en train d'embrasser Adam à l'arrière de la salle. La voix du chanteur hurle jusqu'à mes oreilles, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour la voir.

**« Ah ben te voilà !** fait Remy en m'attrapant le bras. **Très sympa de me laisser avec ces deux excités !**

- **Désolée,** je réponds en haussant les épaules, **Clary et Dam savent vraiment pas se tenir.**

- **Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient pas s'encadrer,** fronce-t-elle des sourcils.

- **Ben t'es pas la seule,** je soupire à moitié en riant**, il parait qu'ils « s'ennuient ».**

- **J'connais ça… **marmonne Remy comme pour elle-même.

- **Tu t'ennuis ? **je demande étonnée.

- **Si tu savais, **elle rit jaune en portant sa bière à sa bouche.** A en crever ! »**

Cette dernière remarque la fait éclaté franchement de rire. Je reste figée sur place. C'est la toute première fois qu'elle rit devant moi. Et on se connaît depuis deux mois. Qu'est ce qui retire le rire à quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui la rend si imperméable à la joie ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas heureuse ? Tant de questions auquel son regard froid ne répond pas, tant de questions qui se pressent sur ma langue. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je lui attrape sa main. Elle arrête de siroter sa canette et me lance un regard en biais, comme pour me disséquer vivante.

**« Si tu veux,** je fais avec assurance et en souriant, **on peut s'ennuyer à deux. Comme Clary et Dam je veux dire…»**

Je ne baisse pas les yeux, je ne bronche pas. Elle éclate de rire et détache sa main de la mienne sans le moindre effort. Mon sourire se crispe.

**« Désolée mais ya jamais trois fois avec moi ok ? C'était cool hein mais on arrête maintenant. »**

Je ne rougis pas malgré l'humiliation. Je ne tremble pas malgré la colère. Je ne pleurs pas malgré la douleur. Je ne bouge pas, incapable de respirer tant qu'elle lancera se regard désintéressé et ennuyé de ma personne. Constatant qu'elle a vidé sa canette, elle tourne les talons en lâchant un lent.

**« J'ai soif. »**

Et elle me plante là en ne me laissant rien d'autre que la sensation d'être un bijou en toc qui veut devenir d'or. Je suis des yeux sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ombre de la salle. Je serre ma canette à l'en scier en deux.

OoOo

Je griffonne ma toile frénétiquement, la langue sortant à moitié de ma bouche sous l'effet de la concentration. Il est deux heures et demie du matin. Mes écouteurs hurlent à mes oreilles de la pop des années 80. Je chantonne sans que le cœur y soit. Je m'écarte quelques instant du crayonné et sans plus attendre plonge mon pinceau dans la couleur pour aller la faire embrasser la blancheur de la toile. Je ricane au souvenir de ce concert et du rejet catégorique de Remy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je constate que je n'arriverai à rien ce soir, les souvenirs de cette dernière semaine me rendent la vie impossible. Je ne sais plus comment agir, je ne sais pas si je dois répondre aux pulsions. Je ne sais pas si dois avouer. Et si on me regardait différemment ? Est-ce que je suis sûre ?

La question reste en suspend tandis que je me laisse aller sur ce canapé défoncé qui me meurtri comme toujours le dos. Je soupire une énième fois en fixant ce plafond si gris. Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour le changer ? Instantanément je me jette sur mon bleu ciel et trempe le pinceau pour peindre les murs. Je grimpe sur l'escabeau et énergique je tartine de peinture azuré le béton armé. E bizarrement, un sourire euphorique fait son apparition alors que la peinture coule le long de mon bras et sur mon visage. Pourquoi n'ai jamais pensé à le changer ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais compris que je devais changer pour me trouver ?

La réponse s'impose en moi. Parce qu'il fallait un déclencheur, parce qu'il fallait de la peinture bleu et le pinceau. Remy a été ce déclencheur. Et elle s'en fiche éperdument de ce bouleversement qu'elle vient de provoquer en moi –quoi que techniquement je l'ai provoqué toute seule, passons !- Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en moque.

Je veux qu'elle me veule.

Un frisson me parcours l'échine.

D'excitation ou d'appréhension Shirley ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Encore en retard... ouais on sait ça devient une habitude :/_

_Bref, on a une (même deux excuses !) de une, on écrit une fic sur x-men plutôt prenante et de deux, les personnages de Parasite reprennent du service ;) Heureuuux ?_

_Il va sans dire que cette fic sera donc plus courte que les précédentes !_

_Bonne lecture quand même ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : <strong>

Je lisse d'une main l'une de mes chemises légèrement avant de la glisser sur un cintre et de le pendre dans mon petit dressing. J'ai fini de repasser mon linge depuis… près de quatre-vingt dix ans ! Dieu que le temps passe vite ! Bientôt, je m'emmêlerai avec mon propre âge. Quoique, pensais-je avec un coup d'œil au miroir qui me fait face, les années, pour moi, ne servent qu'à faire défiler les saisons sans raison… pas une ride, pas un cheveu blanc. Le sang d'un vampire dans le sien et le coup du lapin un peu plus tard, et vous avez le meilleur remède antiride de tous les temps ! Résultat garanti… mais il n'est pas question d'être remboursé s'il on n'est pas satisfait. Pour ce produit-là, aucun service-après-vente. Il faut vraiment tenir à sa jeunesse…

Le souvenir des avances de Shirley me reviennent à l'esprit tandis que je sors du dressing pour m'assoir sur mon lit d'un bond, traversant toute ma chambre. Maintenant qu'elle s'est découverte lesbienne alors elle ne voit que par moi, elle s'accroche. Evidemment, je suis sa seule expérience. J'aimerais bien l'aider à s'y habituer mais voilà, il en est strictement hors de question. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur, plus d'une fois, dans mes débuts. Ils s'attachent à une vitesse impressionnante alors que, bêtement, on s'était dit que tout était clair, juste le sexe, juste les relations physiques… ces humains… tellement trop humains. Et, bien sûr, c'est contagieux, cette maladie-là ! Alors, nous-mêmes, pauvres vampires, on s'attache aussi à ces petites choses fragiles mais voilà, on n'est pas du même monde. On ne vieillit pas, on ne meurt pas… enfin, on l'est déjà, morts. Et les longs refrains se répètent, inlassables et semblant rire de notre masochisme. Séparation, pleur, cri, lamentations, supplications… _non, reste… non, attends, j'ai besoin de toi… encore un peu… ensemble, encore…_

Mais non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça parce que moi, je reste, eux partent. Je reste lorsque les calendriers s'entassent dans les greniers et que les pendules tournent en rond. Moi, je reste et eux, ils meurent, ils tombent malades. Je revois le sourire de Jake et le regard de Pauline. Ils sont tous partis alors qu'ils m'avaient supplié de rester. Et où, moi, ça m'a mené ? De devoir les quitter, les pleurer ? Ils sont si vulnérables, ils meurent si facilement. On dirait presque qu'ils le font exprès ! Et on a beau tout faire, _tout _faire pour les protéger…

Je soupire. Ça ne sert à rien. En cent ans, j'ai eu le loisir de m'attacher, de m'accrocher et je n'en ai tiré que des coups de bourrin à mon cœur mort ! On n'est pas faits pour ça ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça ! J'ai dû abandonner ma propre famille, j'ai dû quitter ma maison, ma vie… et tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est cet enfer ! J'ai passé quatre ans à massacrer tout ce qui me venait sous les crocs, père, mère et enfants… j'ai tué, laissant des cadavres exsangues sur ma route. Et j'ai enfin sorti la tête de l'eau, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un optimiste et joyeux australien, comme une idiote, croyant que je pouvais… quoi ? Me refaire ?

J'éclate de rire, seule dans ma chambre.

Et trois ans plus tard, il est mort sous un camion et moi, j'ai totalement ravagé la ville. Des mois et des mois de sang. Et plus tard, des villes plus tard, rebelote ! Pauline. Belle française, trente-quatre ans. Huit ans plus tard, elle mourrait d'un cancer du sein. Et moi, encore une fois, je n'ai rien pu faire. Et j'ai essuyé une autre longue période de sang, de meurtres…

Revenue au point de tuerie de départ, à chaque fois. J'ai fini par décider d'un autre plan, d'un autre projet de non-vie. Passer inaperçue, ne faire aucune vague. Tuer le moins possible mais s'il fallait le faire, ne jamais hésiter, ne jamais regretter. Bouger, ne jamais rester au même endroit. Mais le plus important, le seul point véritablement important, ne jamais plus s'attacher, d'aucune façon. Ni amitié, ni plus. Rien. Je n'ai pas réussi du premier coup, il y a eu bon nombres de ratés les sentiments vampiriques sont, malheureusement, au centuple plus fort que les humains. Mais, à chaque fois, j'ai su arrêter les choses avant que ça dégénère et j'ai appris à me détacher de tout… je me contrôle, à présent, à la perfection, indifférente à tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai pris la main.

Et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant, avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée, tout le mal que je me suis fait et que j'ai fait, que je vais abandonner, ruiner tous mes efforts. A chaque fois, la même boucle de souvenirs et de réflexion m'empoisonnent l'esprit mais je sais que je fais ce qu'il faut. Je sais que c'est le mieux dont je suis capable. Je ne suis pas un ange, pas une fée… je suis un vampire, certaines cultures nous appellent démons et ce n'est pas gratuit. Rien n'est gratuit.

Il va falloir que Shirley l'apprenne et sans moi.

xOxOxO

**-Celle-ci, ça, ça… ceux-là… ça et ça… et… attends, voir, **hésitais-je alors.

Je prends la veste en daim très clair, parfaitement cintrée, et la tiens à hauteur d'yeux, penchant la tête sous le coup de la réflexion. Est-ce que ça ira avec ses cheveux ? Je jette un coup d'œil à la rouquine en salopette qui tient bon sous l'immense tas de tenues qu'elle va devoir essayer. La couleur de ses cheveux est vraiment orangée… c'est à tenter, décidais-je en posant la veste sur le reste.

Je dévie à gauche, vers les rayons de Jean's. Je n'en ai pas cherché dans cette boutique-ci qui est… assez bof-bof, m'enfin je ne peux pas emmener Jacqueline –j'ai appris que c'était son vrai prénom ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants avec leurs surnoms, dans le coin !- dans des boutiques de luxe, après elle ne saura pas choisir des vêtements pas chers, classes et de bonnes qualités. Pas besoin de sortir le chéquier et de taper dans les lignes de hautes-coutures pour avoir plus de classe que les bimbos en _Dolce&Gabana. _Et comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas rejeton d'une famille aisée, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle rentabilise.

Surtout qu'elle n'était pas franchement emballée quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on allait faire les boutiques. Elle m'a regardé, la bouche ouvert d'une façon tout sauf élégante, ses yeux globuleux semblant encore plus exorbités et elle a émit un son très étrange. Ressemblant plus au grognement d'un cochon qu'autre chose. Quand je lui ai rappelé que c'était quand même elle qui me demandait de l'aide –remettons les choses dans le bon ordre, s'il-vous plait !-, elle a hoché de la tête, en avalant difficilement sa salive. C'est bien simple, j'aurais pu la prévenir qu'on allait à une fête sado-maso et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'habille d'un string en cuir et corset qui va avec, se munissant, bien sûr, du petit fouet qui fait bien, qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement… je n'ai encore jamais croisé une fille pour qui le mot shopping résonnait autant comme une torture. C'est pas gagné.

Et ceux qui disent que les apparences n'importent pas ne doivent pas vivre dans le même monde que moi. Les apparences comptent, plus que toute autre chose, en réalité. Pour la bonne et simple raison que ce sont les premières informations que les autres perçoivent pour porter un jugement sur nous. Après, d'accord, s'il s'avère que la jolie fille, là-bas, est une garce de la pire espèce et que le sosie de Jared Letto, à l'angle de la rue, est d'un ennui à en couper le souffle, les apparences peuvent être balayées d'un geste de la main… mais ça n'empêche pas que vous les avez regardés, matés et que vous vous êtes dit « hummm… j'me la-le ferais bien ! ». C'est triste à dire mais c'est un fait. Or, regardons les choses posément.

Jamais, en regardant Jacqueline, je ne me suis dit « hummm… j'me la ferais bien ! ». Et Hareton, je ne pense pas trop me mouiller en pensant que lui non plus. Surtout avec le petit arrière-train tout mignon de sa pimbêche de Lucy sous les yeux. Non, un ravalement de façade s'impose.

En plus, la gamine m'a avoué qu'elle était allée le voir pour lui demander tout net de sortir avec elle. Evidemment, elle ne m'avait pas contactée avant et, évidemment toujours, il a refusé. Et, maintenant, elle est démoralisée, ce qui fait qu'elle est moins joyeuse, moins souriante… et le problème c'est que c'est son principal atout ! Bref, au lieu d'avancer, elle a reculé. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt fière quand elle m'a raconté ça. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, pourtant elle a tenté le coup. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce n'est pas plutôt de la connerie. Toujours est-il que c'est une preuve de détermination et d'audace qui ne me laisse pas présager que des mauvaises choses pour cette petite… au moins, je sais qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas devant la difficulté et la difficulté, avec moi, elle va en bouffer !

Je colle un short en Jean's, aux bords largement effilés et elle gémit :

**-Ca suffit pas ?**

**-Oh non ! Crois-moi, ça ne suffit pas…**

xOxOxO

Assise sur le banc, jambes et bras croisées, je la regarde essayer de rester debout sur ses escarpins –pourtant de seulement cinq centimètres et demi- sans tanguer de droite à gauche et tout en se tenant droite. Et c'est un véritable carnage de l'élégance qu'elle me joue, là…

Je lui ai dit pourtant de ne jamais quitté ses escarpins de la semaine, même chez elle, même pour aller aux toilettes ou pour aller traficoter ses automobiles –elle travaille avec son père, le garagiste du coin et compte bien reprendre l'entreprise familiale, étant l'ainée et ayant… le profil. Bon, maintenant, elle ne marche plus à moitié penchée en avant, en faisant des petits pas de canards d'une lenteur presque provocante et faisant des moulinets quasiment hystériques des bras. Bref, on ne pouvait pas faire pire, même en faisant exprès… autant vous dire qu'elle s'est attiré les regards quand elle les a essayés dans la rue, le jour on lui a refait sa garde-robe complète –j'ai même dû l'aider à payer les frais, tellement c'était exorbitant ! Mais entre un dressing digne d'un fermier et une facture à trois chiffres, il faut choisir le moindre mal… en sortant la carte bleue-. Même en marchant à quatre pattes, elle aurait eu plus de classe, c'est dire ! Nous avons, donc, Dieu en soit loué, passé cette étape… mais c'est toujours pas gagné !

Mises à part la posture et la démarche, je ne suis pas peu fière ! J'ai même carrément réussi mon coup ! Elle porte un slim en Jean gris sombre ainsi qu'une tunique verte et blanche avec un décolleté juste assez échancré pour que sa poitrine –bien garnie… bien plus que moi et j'ai appris qu'elle avait seulement quinze ans ! Faut tout miser là-dessus !- soit mise en valeur, sans qu'elle n'ait l'air d'une trainée. Plus une veste masculine et un petit tour chez le coiffeur pour rendre ses cheveux plus présentables, et au-revoir à ses salopettes littéralement atroces… maintenant, elle en jette ! Rien à voir avec la fille qui est venue me demander de l'aide avec ses _Nike _défoncées. Elle n'est pas un canon mais son visage est mignon, son sourire magnifique et ses cheveux ne passent pas inaperçus… c'est donc parfaitement suffisant.

Je souris, satisfaite, et lui fais signe de venir s'assoir à côté de moi.

**-Alors ? Tu te trouves comment, Jacqueline ? **lui demandais-je.

**-Assez jolie... au moins, beaucoup plus qu'avant ! **assure-t-elle, toute excitée, en ne cessant de se toucher ses cheveux récemment coupés.

**-Rien n'a changé, **rétorquais-je. **T'es exactement la même, pas de maquillage, les mêmes cheveux mais coiffés et de nouvelles tenues… t'es tout autant jolie mais tu le montres, là tout est la différence, **déclarais-je sérieusement. **Et la drague est basée sur ça, il faut que tu saches toi-même ce que tu vaux avant d'espérer que les autres le remarquent, à leur tour, compris ?**

**-Okay ! J'adore vraiment mes nouvelles fringues et Papa dit que ça m'va bien ! **répond-elle joyeusement.

Je lui lance un regard mi-arrogant, mi-amusé et décroise mes bras pour les étendre sur le dossier du banc, levant la tête vers le ciel bleu.

**-Mais…, **commence-t-elle, le ton soudainement moins gai. **Mam'selle Nilsen, j'suis trop grosse… j'suis obligée d'faire un régime pour maigrir ?**

Je me retourne vers elle, assez étonnée. Grosse ? Je n'ai nul besoin de la détailler à nouveau, je connais les courbures de son corps par cœur –petites obsessions de prédateur- et je sais, en effet, que ses cuisses font presque deux fois les miennes et qu'elle a de belles hanches, ainsi qu'un ventre et des joues assez rebondies mais elle est loin d'être obèse ! Elle est juste rondouillette et ça lui va bien. Ça ne la rend absolument pas moins belle ou moins attirante, j'aurais tendance à dire que ça rajoute à son charme… ça ne fait pas poupée fragile et depuis quand c'est sexy de n'avoir que la peau sur les os ? Drôle d'idée. Moi j'aime quand il y a de la chaire, de quoi toucher…

**-Certainement pas ! Interdiction formelle de faire un régime, c'est compris, Rouquine ? Tu n'es pas grosses, c'est les autres qui le sont pas assez. T'aimes manger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dévores tout ce qui te met l'eau à la bouche ?**

**-Ouais…, **avoue-t-elle, gênée.

**-Enfin, un point commun, **commentais-je, avec un clin d'œil.

**-Ah bon ? **s'étonne-t-elle. **Ça se voit vraiment pas !**

**-Te fie pas aux apparences, Gamine, ça apporte que des emmerdes.**

Elle me lance un sourire gigantesque et hoche vigoureusement du menton. La sonnerie stridente me vrilla alors les tympans… avec une grimace, je me fais la remarque qu'avoir l'ouïe ultra fine n'offre pas que des cadeaux. Je fixe alors le gros bâtiment qui nous fait face. Du béton un peu partout et une grande grille en protégeant l'accès. Le Lycée de Chester's Mill où Jacqueline brille par son absence puisqu'elle suit les cours par correspondance. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas d'amis et un bulletin scolaire catastrophique donc… mais, par contre, Hareton étudie bien entre ses murs… et ne va pas tarder à se ruer vers la sortie. Donc vers nous !

**-On va voir si Hareton est d'accord avec ton paternel, petite, **annonçais-je.

**-Hein ? **s'affola-t-elle.

**-Pas le temps de se concerter et, en plus, c'est moi qui fais les règles ! Donc, tu vas décoller ton arrière-train de ce banc et tu vas aller parler à l'un des meilleurs copains de ton Hareton.**

**-Mais… mais… non ! **

Les vagues gigantesques d'élèves braillant, gesticulant et riant à gorge déployée déferlèrent par les grilles béantes. Certains nous frôlent presque, toujours assises sur le banc vissé dans le ciment du trottoir, et heureusement Hareton n'est pas encore sorti.

**-Jacqueline ?**

**-Oui, Mam'selle Nilsen ?**

**-Si tu dis encore une seule fois « non », je te le marque au fer-blanc sur ton joli petit cul rembourré, c'est clair ? **

**-Euh… oui, oui ! **s'empresse-t-elle de répondre en bondissant du banc, les joues rouge tomate.

**-Bon, alors, c'est simple. Tu souris, tu te concentres bien sur tes talons et tu vas juste demander l'heure à l'un des garçons avec qui Hareton sortira. C'est tout, pas de bonjour, pas de babillage de greluche, juste l'heure, sur un ton amical mais indifférent… et le plus important, pas une seule fois tu ne regardes Hareton, ok ? Et fais gaffe, je te regarde, moi ! Et si je te vois le regarder, ça va chauffer ! Tu l'ignores et tu fais attention à un seul…, **exposais-je clairement en me penchant vers elle avant de repérer la tête d'Hareton dans la foule. **Le voilà ! Allez ! Sois pro, je te regarde !**

Je m'adosse à nouveau contre le banc tandis qu'elle inspire un grand coup, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la foule d'étudiants. Elle a le droit à quelques regards éberlués mais très peu, juste cinq ou six j'en conclus qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup marqué la population jeune de Chester's Mill et que la plupart ne la connaissent pas, ou l'ont bien vite oublié. Parfait. On aura la paix.

Sa démarche est chaotique. Ses talons tremblent comme une gelée fraise embarquée dans un ouragan, à chaque pas qu'elle fait et elle se faufile dans la foule comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. En gros, elle pousse tout le monde et elle écope de bien des insultes. Je pousse un soupir pour la grâce et l'élégance, on repassera ! Elle a par contre l'intelligence de ne pas rentrer dans l'enceinte pour aller à la rencontre d'Hareton et ses amis qui sont encore dans la cour du lycée. Ça ferait très louche qu'une passante entre dans un lycée pour demander l'heure alors que la moitié des élèves de celui-ci sont déjà dehors. Elle attend donc que la bande de garçons parlant fort –je n'ai même pas à me concentrer pour capter chaque mot qu'ils se disent… et ils parlent de foot- se rapproche d'elle et elle fait mine de regarder autour d'elle. C'est quand ils passent devant elle qu'elle s'avance vers eux. Je vois ses joues devenir encore plus rouges et elle retient l'un des garçons, Frederic –qui était à la pizzeria pour fêter la victoire de baseball de Hareton, l'autre fois- du bras. Lui et ses copains, dont Hareton et Gordon-le-beau-gosse, se retournent vers elle. Aussitôt, ils la détaillent de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant un peu plus sur ses seins. Réaction typique.

**-Jacquie ? **s'étonne Hareton, ahuri. **Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

Je vois la mâchoire de la rouquine se contracter et elle se concentre tant pour ne pas le regarder, ni lui répondre qu'on dirait qu'elle fait de l'apnée. Et voilà, maintenant, elle a une tête d'abrutie… comment tuer son effet… elle a l'air aussi détendue qu'une préadolescente sur-hormonée qui va à son premier rencard. Bon Dieu…

**-T'aurais l'heure, Frede… toi ? **achève-t-elle, en ne fixant que Frederic.

**-Euh, ouais… il est dix-sept heures vingt…, **répond-il en la regardant de travers.

**-Oh, mer-merci, mec !**

_Mec _? _Mec _! Et en plus, elle bégaye. Oh, misère… elle parle comme un rappeur qui se chauffe la voix. Je pose une main sur mes lèvres, lâchant un juron, en m'affaissant sur le banc. C'est pas possible…

Elle dût se rendre compte que les garçons, et surtout Hareton, la regardaient comme si elle était attardée parce qu'elle crut bon d'ajouter à Frederic :

**-Très chouettes, tes godes !**

**-Ah ouais, merci…**

Il commence déjà à s'éloigner à reculons, grimace à peine dissimulée aux lèvres, ses copains l'imitant. Okay, là, c'est pire que tout. Je lui avais dit de _juste _demander l'heure et d'être indifférente, pas aussi crispée qu'un hippopotame en string ! Bon, il faut que j'arrange ça avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore plus !

Je me lève du banc et brandis un bras en l'air, en sifflant pour attirer leur attention. Je n'ai pas à me forcer pour prendre l'air irrité qui convient Jacqueline m'inspire étrangement ! Ils se retournent tous vers moi.

**-Hey, chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Une plombe pour demander l'heure ? On va être à la bourre et les mecs nous attendent ! Allez, ramène-toi ! **criais-je. **Salut, Hareton !**

**-Euh… Salut… salut, Remy ! **répond-il, l'air paumé.

Je n'avais pas prévu de susciter l'intérêt de Hareton comme ça mais aux grands maux – et là, c'est un maux vraiment gigantesque !-, les grands remèdes !

Elle se dépêche de revenir vers moi, d'une démarche affolée, littéralement mortifiée, le regard sur ses pas. En moins de deux, elle m'a rejoint et je passe un bras autour de son cou pour la trainer en sens inverse, sachant qu'Hareton doit nous fixer.

**-C'était…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Un massacre, **finis-je, en articulant ce mot exagérément, désespérément blasée. **Bon, il va falloir que tu t'entraines…**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Nous sommes inexcusables -'. Le délai, pour cette fic-ci, est terrible, on s'en rend bien compte mais nous avons un GROS souci d'inspiration la concernant... donc, on verra bien, en tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même :)_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour les chanceux !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 <strong>

**« Salut ! **

- **T'es en retard Jones,** grince Zoey pour toute réponse.

- **Tu as faim ?** je demande en l'ignorant et ouvrant la boite de pâtisseries**, je fais du thé avec ? »**

Brook me lance un regard méfiant avant de s'emparer d'une chouquette qui disparaît dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle enfile son tablier et prend les clés pour ouvrir. Malgré sa froideur, mon sourire ne tombe pas. Contre moi il y a l'argent de mon chèque encaissé sans avoir eu à rencontrer Walter dans l'antre qui lui sert du bureau et où, quand il n'est pas occupé à ratisser le peu de cheveux sur son crâne, il fait honneur au nombre de bouteilles de whisky entassées dans son placard miteux.

Une fois que Zoey disparue je quitte mon manteau et fait chauffer l'eau en sortant les tasses, frissonnante. Nous ne sommes que début novembre mais déjà les températures ont passé la barre des dix degrés. On sent presque la neige lorsque l'on sort le bout du nez hors de chez nous. J'aime le Maine pour ça, cette atmosphère froide, festive et familiale qui dure bien un mois de plus que dans les autres régions. Une année je suis allée en luge au collège et l'année dernière avec Hareton j'ai expérimenté le chien de traineau. Je ne retire pas mon chapeau en laine ni mes gants, attrapant la boite de pâtisserie, je sors par la porte de derrière. Sûre de trouver Remy adosser contre le mur, embrassant une cigarette qui mêle sa fumée à la vapeur sortant de nos bouches. Mon sourire s'agrandie.

**« Hey My ! »**

Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, accroupie et les yeux dans le vague alors que sa cloque continue de se consumer en silence. Je m'approche à pas de velours et me penche en face d'elle. Elle ne semble même pas me prêter la moindre attention, ses yeux traversent les miens pour fixer l'horizon. Mon cœur vacille un peu. Je me mords la lèvre avant de présenter ma boite.

**« Une pâtisserie ?**

- **Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.**

- **Comme quoi ?** je demande en ouvrant ma boite.

- **My. Plus jamais.**

- **Tu m'appelles bien Shirley alors que j'aime pas, **je rétorque, **j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter tes codes d'interpellations. Une pâtisserie ?**

- **Non.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **je fais en fronçant les sourcils et rapprochant mon visage du sien pour déceler dans ses yeux ce qui s'y cache.

- **Rien.**

- **Tu mens mal. »**

Elle ne répond rien, se contente de hausser des épaules et de prendre une bouffée de tabac. Je soupire et referme ma boite. Elle ne semble vraiment pas bien, je pose le dos de peau contre son front et constate qu'elle est glacée. Elle se dérobe de ma main, poussant un grognement agacé. Je n'en prends pas compte.

**« Tu es toute froide ! Rentrons,** j'ordonne.

- **Non. Pas envie.**

- **Je te rappelle que t'as ton service à faire,** je réponds amusée, **j'ai fait du thé et mes pâtisseries seront toujours là.**

- **Ok. »**

Je soupire à nouveau. Aussi agréable qu'un cadavre ! Un sourire revient se dessiner sur ma bouche alors que je m'avance encore plus près de son visage pour venir frotter mon nez chaud contre le sien glacial. Lui donner un peu de ma chaleur. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise, mes fossettes se creusent un peu plus en croisant son regard. Je m'éloigne aussitôt. J'ai toute son attention, et une petite étincelle jaillit du fond de ma poitrine en le constatant.

**« Rentre vite au chaud My, tu vas attraper du mal. »**

Et sans plus attendre, le feu aux joue et aux jambes je m'empresse de rentrer dans la pièce commune et de prendre un gâteau avant de servir des tasses que j'amène à Zoey. Celle-ci sans un merci attrape l'un des muggs avant de designer les chaises à descendre. J'enfile mon tablier sans rien dire, elle arque un sourcil perplexe.

**« C'est quoi ton problème ce matin Jones ?**

- **Quoi ?** je m'étonne, **rien pourquoi ?**

- **Alors pourquoi t'as ce sourire débile collé sur ta face ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il s'agrandit. Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre.

C'est une belle journée, il va neiger.

OoOo

**« Vas-y !**

- **Ouais bon ça va hein ! Je t'ai pas demandé de…**

- **C'est exactement ce que tu as fait je te rappelle,** je le coupe, **de l'aide pour récupérer Lucy à ton meilleur pote Gordon.**

- **C'est Fred mon meilleure pote, **rétorque-t-il agacé.

- **C'est du pareil au même ! **j'hausse les épaules tout en m'appliquant à tracer le carré de son menton.** Arrête de bouger.**

- **Mais c'est pas le moment !**

- **Ecoute… Elle va venir ta Lucy, son club de chimie finit dans dix minutes alors t'as le temps de te calmer ! **je soupire en assombrissant l'ombre de son nez. **»**

Ses lèvres se retroussent de colère et il grommelle une injure que j'ignore tout en reprenant une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud dont la chaleur s'évapore dans l'air du salon de thé de Miss Mapple. Hareton fixe intensément à travers la vitre, cherchant la silhouette longiligne de Lucy qui doit passer devant nous. Du petit poste de Miss Mapple s'échappe la dernière chanson d'Inna Modja que je chantonne depuis le début au plus agacement de mon frère qui n'en finit pas de ruminer soin plan. Ou plutôt notre plan ! Mais je peux comprendre, il patauge et est sur le point de se noyer dans une mélasse de maladresses qui m'amusent autant qu'elles me désespèrent. C'est vrai, Jason n'a jamais été doué avec les filles mais jusqu'à lors il n'en avait pas besoin elles venaient à lui comme des papillons de nuit attirés par une flamme chatoyante.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent, mon frangin en pince pour la petite Anderson si mignonne avec ses taches de sons et ses yeux verts envoutants. Alalala… Hareton devient un homme ! J'en aurais presque le rire aux lèvres s'il ne me faisait pas de la peine à tant se triturer les méninges pour accrocher le regard de Lucy et capturer ses lèvres pour l'instant prisonnières de son meilleur pote. Mon dieu, un vrai feuilleton. On dirait un épisode de la saison deux des Feux de l'Amour que regarde depuis des années Grand-ma. Je me garde bien de partager cette pensée avec Hareton aussi sujet à l'humour qu'un croquemort ces temps-ci.

Je soupire, ça fait bien vingt minutes que je lui dis de sortir pour remonter la rue et la croiser par « inadvertance ». Il refuse, aussi coincé de terreur qu'un petit pois dans une boite de conserve. Je vous jure, faut tout faire ici… En plus il est incapable de rester en place alors que j'ai commencé à faire son profil. Je repose mon crayon, froisse ma feuille.

**« Tu vas y aller ou c'est moi qui y va pour lui dire que tu en pinces pour elle et veut tuer Gordon pour avoir poser la main sur elle ?**

- **Qu… Quoi ?** s'étrangle-t-il aussi rouge de colère que de honte.

- **Un peu de cran que diable !** je l'exhorte, **comment crois-tu qu'on obtient ce que l'on veut ? En osant ! »**

Il hoche sans conviction la tête avant d'enfiler son blouson et de sortir dans la rue, le crâne recouvert d'un bonnet en laine bleu marine. Son nez devient rouge alors qu'il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et monte la pente menant au lycée de Chester. Je me penche à la fenêtre, touillant énergiquement mon chocolat en apercevant la figure rayonnante de Lucy qui adresse un signe timide à mon frère déviant son regard au sol. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais vue la tête d'Hareton, il s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Suivant surement mes conseils en matière de séduction féminine.

Mon sourire de contentement se fige alors sur mon visage pour s'effondrer comme un château de cartes tout comme celui de mon frère qui vient d'apercevoir en même tant que moi la tête de Gordon qui traverse à grandes enjambées la rue. Nom de Dieu ! Oh… bordel Hareton tu es si rouge que je doute qu'on mette sur ça sur l'effet du vent glacé. Oh mon dieu Hareton… Va-t-en là, ils s'embrassent. Il semble entendre mes prières car après un vague salut de la main, il s'en revient sans demander son reste, la mâchoire si serrée qu'on croirait qu'il ne pourra jamais la décoincer. Avec brutalité il pose ses fesses sur la chaise et me vole ma tasse brulante pour la descendre avec tristesse en grimaçant.

**« C'était pitoyable.**

- **Mais non…,** je tente gentiment, **tu lui as proposé un ciné ?**

- **Ouais, elle a dit oui.**

- **C'est génial ! Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que…**

- **Ella a proposé à Gordon de venir,** lâche-t-il d'un ton morne.

- **Mince…**

- **Et encore ! **soupire-t-il, **t'es polie. »**

OoOo

**« Mon dieu !** je m'exclame en déboulant dans sa chambre**. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jacqueline ?**

- **Jacquie ? **demande mon frère en jurant contre le boss de son nouveau _Final Fantaisy_.

- **Oui Jacquie !** je m'écris aux nues, **elle est passé dans une machine à laver ou quoi ?**

- **Ah ça… Je sais pas, **fait-il sans porter de l'intérêt à mon ahurissement.

- **Mais enfin !** **Elle est dans ta classe ! Mais… c'est plus la même ! Bon sang Hareton, **je cingle,** tu as fait quoi ?**

- **Quoi ?** s'insurge-t-il, **mais j'ai rien fait moi !**

- **Alors pourquoi elle est devenue une fille en l'espace d'une semaine ?** **Son père a même du mal à la reconnaître m'a dit Miss Mapple, il croit la perdre ! **

- **Je te dis que je sais pas pourquoi elle tente les escarpins !** **Si elle veut se péter la gueule c'est bien parti. **

- **Hareton, **je soupire en m'écroulant en travers de ses jambes**, c'est de ta faute.**

- **N'importe quoi !**

- **Mais si ! Tu l'as jeté !** j'explique, **maintenant elle devient je-sais-pas-quoi et son père est dans tout ses états ! Tout ça pour t'impressionner.**

- **M'impressionner, tu parles ! Elle se ridiculise**, soupire-t-il alors qu'un Game Over retenti, **j'ai pourtant était sympa… J'voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des espoirs, j'ai été clair…**

- **Ben c'est loupé.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi hein ? Et puis elle a l'air de faire de l'œil à Fred !**

- **Hareton…,** je désespère, **tu comprendras jamais les filles toi hein ?**

- **Non mais j'ai bien compris qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi mais de là à recréer sa garde-robe pour moi…,** il pâlit et se frotte le crâne à court d'arguments,** bon sang… **

- **Elle est très amoureuse. »**

Il pâlit encore plus et pousse un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur le dos, sa manette échouée entre ses mains. Au comble de l'incertitude il reste silencieux, je peux d'ici entendre ses neurones s'entrechoquer avec violence pour la personne de Jacqueline Moore.

**« Mais je lui ai dit pourtant…**

- **Elle a l'air déterminé cette petite, **je souris attendrie. **C'est normal...**

- **Ouais mais… j'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine tu vois ? Alors bon… Je fais quoi maintenant moi ?**

- **Ben garde tes distances, ça passera,** j'assure avant de vieillir ma voix, **à votre âge, l'amour est aussi passager que le printemps ! T'inquiète, elle va s'en remettre tu sais ! T'es pas le seul BG de Chester !**

- **Que tu crois **! lâche-t-il avec arrogance, prenant la pose, **je suis un sex-symbol Shir' ! »**

J'éclate de rire.

OoOo

Attablée près du mur recouvert de peinture et de croquis en tous genres, le nez penché sur ma feuille devenue grise de fusain, je tire la langue. Concentrée sur le croquis de ma nature morte : un panier de fruit entouré de marguerites fanées. Je souris de malice en remarquant l'absence de crayons blancs. La couleur des pétales des fleurs n'est pas blanche comme tout le monde le croit, ce n'est pas aussi franc que cela. C'est un mélange de vert clair, de rosé et d'un bleu si tendre qu'il en parait translucide. Pour peindre, il faut apprendre à regarder et non à voir. Première leçon d'Ashley en première année _« Arrête de simplement voir et apprend à regarder Shirley »_. Je souris, et maintenant le monde s'est offert à moi dans toute sa beauté et sa danse de couleurs regorgeant d'une personnalité particulière. Chaque ton, chaque intensité d'ocre est la révélation d'un message dissimulé sous la teinte que l'on étale. Apprend à regarder… Alors le monde se découvre aux yeux grands ouverts, avides de ses couleurs.

Les pommes ne sont pas d'un rouge sang, en laissant courir son attention sur chaque courbe, on devine quelles teintes se dissimulent sous la teinte de feu. Lorsque je relève ma tête, elle me tourne et la lumière devient soudain éclatante me faisant grimacer. La bulle éclate pour me laisser découvrir la morosité de la simple vision des choses. Et les répliques acerbes que se lancent Clary et Dammy depuis leurs tabourets respectifs où ils se toisent avec mépris. Lorsqu'ils se regardent ainsi, le monde peut bien s'écrouler, ils s'en fichent prodigieusement. Les sifflements de leurs voix troublent le silence de mort de la pièce, agaçant Ashley qui depuis déjà quelques temps les scrute par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

**« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre aux dernières nouvelles,** grince Clary, raide dans sa robe à froufrous verts.

- **Parce que savoir avec qui tu baises ne me concerne pas peut être ?** crache-t-il furieux.

- **En aucune façon,** rétorque-t-elle, faisant mordre son fusain avec rage sur le papier tendre.

- **J'espère au moins que tu te protèges,** siffle-t-il, **j'veux pas choper les merdes des cons pour qui t'ouvres les jambes !**

- **T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, **fait-elle, glaciale.

- **Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? **

- **Que tu dégages, pauvre con, **explique-t-elle avec hargne,** nous deux c'est fini, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, ya jamais rien eu. Va baver ailleurs Poe.**

- **Crève O'swan.**

- **Ça te ferait trop plaisir ! »**

Adam manque de s'étouffer de colère, et s'apprête à lui cracher son venin à la figure lorsqu'Ashley se plante à côté d'eux, l'œil noir. Clary a déjà levé sa main pour le frapper. La prof a ses lèvres rouge carmin figées en une moue énervée qui me tasse sur ma chaise, alors que mes amis se lancent un regard haineux.

**« Poe, O'swan dehors. Vous reviendrez quand vous serez vous comporter en adultes. »**

Lorsque le ton est aussi froid il est inutile de discuter. Clarence fourre dans son sac ses affaires et emboite le pas à Adam qui l'ignore royalement et avance vivement avec rage. Lorsque la porte se ferme violemment, ils prennent chacun une direction opposée.

OoOo

Ce générique est vraiment pourri. Depuis le temps, il devrait vraiment le changer. Je grince en soupirant et zappe. Un navet de comédie romantique où tout est cousu de fils blancs dès le premier quart d'heure, la chaine suivante rediffuse un vieux film où Jude Law est dans sa jeunesse. A tomber par terre… C'est vrai quoi ! Pour un anglais il est pas mal ! Je suis allée un mois en Angleterre une fois, et j'ai été déçue de ne pas rencontrer entre deux ruelles un mini Jule Law. Arrêtons de rêver, j'peux pas le rencontrer… Mais comme on est aux USA, je ne désespère pas de rencontrer Brad Pitt. C'est une valeur sûre.

Une minute.

_J'hallucine ou je bave vraiment sur le cul de Jude Law ?_

Le bol de pop corn m'en tombe des mains. J'en reste scotchée comme deux ronds de flan. Mais… mais… QUOI ? Je me colle contre l'écran pour dévisager la tête de Jude. A tomber par terre… Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? Mes yeux dévisagent le canon de beauté qui lui donne la réplique. Je me concentre le plus fort que je peux. Fronce les sourcils et pince mes lèvres. Mais rien. Rien. Absolument rien. Comme avant que je ne rencontre Remy Nilsen.

Mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des pastèques et je recule brutalement pour percuter le dos de mon lit. Mon cœur résonne violemment dans mes oreilles tandis que Jude Law retire sa chemise. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me fait monter le sang à la tête à cet instant. Ce n'est pas lui qui me met en nage. Le nom reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Je suis juste amoureuse.

Lentement, alors que Jude Law disparait sous des draps blancs, un sourire éclot sur mon visage. Un sourire azuré comme un soleil d'été. Je souris au vide, lui dessinant les traits de Remy du bout du doigt. Je souris au visage transparent de Remy. Et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux pour retrouver cette sensation qui me fuit. Ma poitrine est en feu. Je ferme plus fort les yeux. Me noyant dans les souvenirs. Je souris comme si c'était la première fois, comme si le monde entier déchirait enfin le voile pour me laisser voir sa beauté. Pour me laisser la rencontrer.

OoOo

Les nuages se déchirent en mouchoirs blancs. Le ciel danse et s'illumine. Les étoiles paraissent être des diamants déposés sur un manteau de velours noir. Je tends la main pour en toucher la douceur. Le froid mort mes doigts rougis, mon nez rosé et mes oreilles cachées sous mon bonnet violet. Mes lèvres bleuies s'ouvrent en grand pour laisser entrer les flocons, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

**« Tu fous quoi ? »**

Elle est là et moi je reste sans voix, à la dévisager. Le sang me monte aux joues, je souris nerveusement pour la première fois. Et je la salue du mieux que ma voix le peu.

**« Bon on y va ou quoi ? »**

J'acquiesce et lui emboite le pas en silence. Le centre commercial est comme un spot sur une scène noire. Et nous sommes les seules actrices. Mais je ne sais pas mon texte, les mots trébuchent sur mes lèvres et le trac me serre le ventre. Je regarde mes pieds tandis qu'elle avance à grand pas. Pressée d'en finir. Je lui glisse un regard, elle m'ignore. Ses cheveux ondulent dans son dos, cascade sauvage et indomptable. Et ses lèvres sont figées d'ennuie. Mon cœur se serre.

**« C'est là. »**

On entre dans le magasin. Je la laisse s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Elle avance avec sureté, alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle y vient. Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas chez elle. Et ma fascination n'en est que plus intense. Dans le hall, des enfants s'impatientent devant un père noël pris en photo. Je me rapproche du sapin pailleté sur lequel clignote des guirlandes multicolores. Je m'approche du stand « spécial Noël » d'où s'échappe une musique festive. Je paie alors un bonnet en laine rouge et me retourne sur le visage agacé de Remy.

**« Tu foutais quoi ? **

- **J'achetais un bonnet,** je réponds en lui tendant. **Tiens.**

- **Quoi** ? elle arque un sourcil.

- **C'est pour toi,** je souris en l'enfonçant sur sa tête, **Joyeux Noël My ! »**

Elle me fixe sans rien dire, et tourne les talons sur ma figure qui se décompose de déception. Mais le chapeau reste en place et mon cœur aussi. Je m'élance à sa suite lorsque le photomaton accroche mon regard. Je m'embarre de son bras et l'embarque elle et les pacs de bières pour le bar. Elle est trop étonnée pour se braquer. Je le pousse à l'intérieur.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques bordel ?**

- **Je te fabrique des souvenirs,** je réplique gaiement en glissant de la monnaie dans la machine.

- **J'en ai pas besoin,** grince-t-elle.

- **Souris ! C'est les fêtes après tout non ? »**

J'offre un sourire rayonnant à la première photo, à la deuxième je tourne ma tête pour voir la sienne aussi joyeuse qu'un croque mort. A la troisième je lui étire les lèvres de mes doigts. Sur la dernière je dépose un baiser sur sa joue gauche et elle écarquille les yeux de surprise sous son bonnet rouge.

**« C'était ridicule,** lâche-t-elle brutalement en me repoussant.

- **C'était cool,** je réplique tout sourire**, tu sais, à force de ne pas t'amuser tu vas finir par oublier comment vivre Remy. »**

Elle me tourne le dos et d'un pas sec, se dirige vers la sortie. Le temps d'attraper les photos et je me lance à sa poursuite pour lui attraper le coude devant les portes coulissantes.

**« Quoi encore ?** soupire-t-elle.

- **Tiens, t'as oublié les photos,** je les glisse dans la poche de son blouson en cuire. **A demain alors ?**

- **Salut.**

- **Et n'oublie pas de te couvrir, maintenant que t'as un bonnet ! Tes joues sont glacées ! »**

Les joues en feu de froid et d'adrénaline, je m'éloigne vivement sur le parking pour retrouver mon veux _pick up_ mal chauffé. Les battements de mon cœur assourdisse ma paniquer. Je ne me retourne pas vers elle avant de l'avoir atteint et une fois à l'intérieur je laisse mon regard s'échapper vers l'entrée du centre commercial. Elle n'est plus là. Evaporée parmi les ombres de la nuit. Je mets en marche le moteur. La radio crache une chanson de P!nk aussi enflammé que mon sourire.


	11. Chapter 11

_Déjà, _bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! :)

Nous avons **une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles**... comme le veut la tradition, nous allons énoncer la mauvaise, d'abord, autant arracher le sparadrap le plus vite possible, hein ? xD Cette fic va être mise en **hiatus**. On est plus du tout inspiré par son écriture, on s'en est en quelque sorte lassé -ce qui ne nous arrive jamais, d'habitude ! -' -... bref, on est vraiment désolé de devoir faire ça mais l'autre solution craignait assez ; se forcer à la finir et donc, puisque le plaisir n'y aurait plus été, tout bâcler forcément ! Donc, on espère que l'inspiration nous reviendra le plus vite possible et qu'on pourra la finir comme il se doit !

Bon, maintenant,** the Good one** - enfin, pour ceux qui nous aimeeeent xD ! Notre inspiration, après avoir fui A-crocs de toi si lâchement, nous a menées vers l'écriture de deux fics... dont une est une fic originale, donc tous les droits d'auteur nous appartiennent - un VRAI bonheur ! Pour nos habitués, on peut vous dire qu'elle met en scène le groupe de persos de **Parasite deviendra Grand**. Donc, comme cette fic est originale, on la poste sur Fictionpress, sur notre compte du même nom - CrazyFeathers-... toutes les infos sont sur notre profil ;)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivi, ceux qui continueront à le faire... bref, ceux qui rendent notre passion encore plus addictive -oui, oui, l'écriture peut véritablement devenir une drogue ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Légères Complications<strong>

Furieuse, je mets pied à terre de ma moto et coupe sèchement le contact. Ca ne devait absolument pas se passer comme ça ! Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça ! Mais où se croit-elle ? Aux pays des Polly Pocket ? C'est du harcèlement… limite sexuel ! Et ça dure depuis une semaine et trois jours ! Elle ne me quitte pas du regard, je la croise à tous les coins de rue et, à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma porte, j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à berner mes sens amplifiés de vampire et que je me retrouve devant elle. Car je n'arrive pas à l'hypnotiser ! J'ai essayé, encore et encore mais à chaque fois, je me plaque contre un mur… et j'ai un léger malaise. Et je serais prête à parier que ça un rapport avec de la verveine… mais pourquoi porterait-elle sur elle la plante anti-vampires ? Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon… Le cas « Shirley Jones » ne sent définitivement pas bon. Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de la tuer, j'ai déjà tué son ancienne collègue, il y a à peine quelques mois, pour prendre sa place. Je n'écoperais que des ennuis et je ne suis pas comme ces vampires Hollywoodiens je ne suis pas un aimant à emmerdes, merci bien !

Je me tourne donc, toujours aussi rageuse, vers l'entrée de _ma _maison et un soupir d'agacement m'étreint quand je remarque la présence de Jacqueline, assise sur les marches du perron. Comme si c'était le moment… Elle bondit sur ses escarpins, manquant de s'étaler et se retenant de justesse à la petite colonne.

**-Bonjour, Mam'zelle Nilsen ! **m'accueille-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas _du tout _un bon jour ! **claquais-je. **En plus, il va pleuvoir donc, à tous les niveaux, c'est une journée pourrie !**

**-Faut bien qu'il pleuve pour arroser les plantes…**

**-Toujours le mot pour rire, à ce que je vois, Jacqueline ! **ironisais-je.

**-V's allez bien, Mam'zelle Nilsen ? **s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je traverse l'allée et m'assois sur le perron, à mon tour, tandis qu'elle revient à son ancienne place.

**-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont des emmerdeurs.**

**-Vous aussi vous êtes jeunes… enfin, presque…**

**-Si seulement tu savais…, **soupirais-je.

**-Que âge vous avez ? **

Officiellement ou officieusement ?

**-Vingt-deux ans, **répondis-je, cynique.

**-Et c'est quand votre anniv' ?**

**-Le treize août. **

**-Et d'où vous v'nez ?**

**-Tu veux finir journaliste ou quoi ? Range ton calepin et ta langue, et viens plutôt me passer l'aspirateur dans le salon ! **déclarais-je, en me levant.

**-Non ! J'veux être mécano ! **assure-t-elle, avec fierté, en me suivant gaiement.

**-T'as raison, c'est bien mieux ! En attendant, il y a mon tapis qui t'attend…**

**xOxOxO**

Les fêtes foraines, c'est toute une histoire. Elles n'en finissent pas de voyager, de faire le tour de chaque pays, avec leur caravane et leur gros camions polluants, pour amener quelques moments de frissons, de rires et de sensations fortes dans de paisibles régions bien ennuyantes. Des lumières clignotantes, des mélodies répétitives et des cris d'enfants, d'adolescents et de jeunes vieux. Fuyant la sédentarité, un peu comme moi…

J'aime bien les fêtes foraines.

Mais je sens que cette soirée s'annonce longue… car ce soir, à vingt-et-une heures, la fête foraine est le repère de tous les jeunes du coin… et du jeunes de _mon _ coin, par la même et funèbre occasion. Au début, j'ai eu le lumineux appel de l'instinct le refus catégorique à toutes les invitations que j'ai reçues. Et j'en ai reçues ! On est très collants et butés, dans les environs. Il y a eu Shirley, bien sûr Clarence qui est passée, également, pour réitérer l'invitation de sa meilleure amie Une bande d'inconnus à qui j'ai claqué la porte aux nez A nouveau, Shirley Jacqueline, entre deux coups d'aspirateur Il y a aussi eu Julia, la folle du match de Baseball qui veut toujours me trainer en boîte Shirley Jacqueline Shirley Shirley Shirley… et, au bout d'un moment, je l'avoue, j'ai craqué…

A Shirley.

Je _sais _! C'est l'erreur de débutant. Mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas dit qu'on a la patience éternelle parce qu'on a l'éternité ! Ce serait trop facile.

Donc, me voilà, devant le stand de Barbe à papa à regarder une gamine s'enfoncer son long nez déjà tordu dans le sucre rose, à avoir le courage de rejoindre Shirley que j'ai remarqué avec la bande assez conséquente qui regroupe tous les abrutis de Chester. C'est la fête !

Heureusement, j'ai pris des forces, sur le chemin. J'ai percé trois cous. J'allume une cigarette, avec un soupir, et la porte à mes lèvres, avant de me décider à me détacher du spectacle de la fillette à la Barbe à Papa. Quand faut y aller…

Je pivote en direction de la maison hantée, devant laquelle se trouvent Shirley et ses amis. Je perce la foule grouillante et bruyante avec une aisance presque enfantine… l'agilité et la rapidité des vampires, ce n'est vraiment pas un truc que je regrette !

La nuit est peinte partout. Dans le ciel noir, serpentant autour des étoiles. Le long des ombres mouvantes, au creux des kiosques ou dans les regards des fêtards. Elle est ici, là-bas… offre ce contraste fascinant avec les néons et les ampoules aveuglantes qui se comptent par centaines. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, tous ces humains, mais les fêtes foraines, la nuit, c'est le buffet préféré des prédateurs sanguinaires des parages. Mais, bien sûr, on se garde bien de leur dire… ça gâcherait la fête.

Je les rejoins alors qu'ils sont tous pris d'un fou-rire général. Aucun ne manque à l'appel Shirley, Clarence et Adam Julia et ses copines gloussantes Ettan et Bryan Micheal Zoey et son copain, Stanley.

**-Rem' ! **me salue Clarence, la première, en me lançant un grand sourire.

Shirley s'étouffe dans ses éclats de rire en me voyant et se met à tousser, essayant d'articuler une salutation mais peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Julia me saute dessus, en me disant qu'elle adore toujours autant ma veste en cuir puis elle va voir Bryan pour lui dire je-ne-sais-quelle niaiserie. Mais celui-ci est bien trop occupé à caresser le dos de Shirley qui continue de tousser, sous le regard moqueur de Zoey.

**-T'as une clope ? **me demande Adam. **J'ai cramé la dernière.**

Je lui lance le paquet de _Marlboro_ tandis que Stanley se met à raconter le dernier match de Foot qui est passé à la télé. Pitié, arrêtons le massacre.

**-On fait un tour de Maison Hantée ou on reste plantés là comme des idiots ?**

**xOxOxO**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAH** **!**

Je ne me retourne même pas vers Julia que j'imagine très bien faire un bon de trois mètres de haut, le visage livide et les yeux exorbités, battant des bras comme une hystérique -Quoiqu'elle est hystérique-, pour l'avoir déjà vu une quinzaine de fois. Les rires gras d'Ettan et Stanley me parviennent par-dessus la bande-son du ricanement et des hululements de hiboux qui passent en boucle, pour venir parfaire le décor glauque qui nous entoure… enfin, _glauque… _c'est vite dit, bien sûr. Ça me fait doucement rire les zombis articulés qui se relèvent du coup, les rideaux boueux et déchirés, les volets qui claquent et les reflets de fantômes qui passent dans les miroirs brisés… Julia devrait plutôt hurler quand je la frôle au lieu de meugler comme une vache écossaise dés que les deux abrutis de derrière lui touchent l'épaule ou la cuisse, par surprise. Surtout qu'au bout de la dixième fois, elle devrait s'y attendre, quand même…

J'échange un regard blasé avec Adam qui semble tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il fume, il aime les canines aiguisées, le rock et il s'ennui quand les autres hurlent comme des possédés… il est drôlement sensé pour un humain !

Shirley et Clarence se font mutuellement peur, tantôt riant, tantôt beuglant à la Julia, bras-dessus-bras-dessous. Zoey se balade comme si elle était dans un centre commercial et les autres filles crient aussi… bref, tout le monde cri de partout, j'en ai affreusement mal aux tympans.

**-C'est débile, les maisons hantées, **me fait alors remarquer Adam, avec dédain.

**-Tu me diras, il faut bien se mettre au niveau des ados…**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! **fait-il, en lançant un regard mauvais sur Clarence.

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

A noter pour la prochaine fête foraine : boules Quiès.

xOxOxO

On approche du stand de tir, qui est juste en face de la grande roue, et Micheal lance à Shirley, sur un ton de défi :

**-Tu te rappelles la dernière fois, Jo ? J'ai réussi tous mes tirs ! J'te parie que je recommence !**

**-Tenu ! Je veux le nounours bleu, comme cadeau ! **réplique celle-ci.

**-Ooooh non, Mike ! Donne-le-moi, à moi ! **intervient l'une des amies de Julia.

Micheal, ravi d'être sollicité de tous côtés et sa virilité ainsi flattée, prend un air de parfait macho. Ce qui ne semble pas du tout plaire à ce charmant Bryan qui voit la sienne, de virilité, grandement menacée. Un sourire moqueur étire alors mes lèvres. J'aime beaucoup les petites tensions existant dans ce parfait petit groupe de jeunes adultes, entre rivalité et fausseté. Ils font tous mine d'être amis depuis l'enfance, sincères et ingénus, mais moi, je vois bien que chacun a ses propres jalousies, rancœur et envie qui vont à l'encontre de ses camarades chéris. Zoey, derrière ses sourires et sa prétendue amabilité, aimerait franchement écourté la soirée, ne trouvant en leur compagnie rien de très agréable et son copain l'agace singulièrement. Celui-ci joue les petits-amis fidèles mais il ne doit pas être bien satisfait par ce rôle puisqu'il ne manque pas une occasion pour mater les filles qui passent. Sans parler, bien entendu, de la relation explosive entre Adam et Clarence… bien que ceux-ci ne s'en cachent pas, bien au contraire. Ils sont certainement les plus francs du groupe et mes tympans le regrettent bien souvent.

**-Alors, les filles, qui le veut le plus, ce nounours ? **demande Micheal.

**-Pas moi, **cinglais-je, pour couper court à ses minauderies. **Elle est moche, cette peluche.**

Le jeune homme chargé du stand de tir m'offre un regard noir, derrière son comptoir, mais il n'a pas l'audace de me contredire elle est _réellement _atroce. Elle donnerait presque envie de perdre exprès. Ou de lui tirer dessus à la carabine, je ne sais pas trop.

L'amie de Julia me lance à son tour un regard meurtrier, pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison, et je lève les miens au ciel. Les midinettes sont vraiment fatigantes… Elle devrait être contente, je viens de dire que je la lui laissais, sa peluche à la con. Shirley est, elle, hilare. Apparemment ma mauvaise humeur la fait joyeusement rire.

Je leur tourne le dos et je m'éloigne d'eux pour aller voir de plus près la Grande Roue alors que Micheal demande à Shirley, en chuchotant, ce qu'il a dit de mal. Je les laisse à leurs carabines et leur nounours bleus… un bras s'enroule alors autour de ma taille et je lève le regard vers Ettan qui est juste à ma droite. Tiens, le Don Juan du quartier reprend du service. Intéressant.

**-Les peluches t'intéressent pas, à ce que j'vois… Mike a toujours été relou avec les filles, c'est surement pour ça qu'il est d'jà presque marié, **m'annonce-t-il, moqueur.

Drôle de logique. Plus les générations se meurent et plus le mariage tombe en dérision. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, il a une belle-gueule… il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit capable de tenir une réflexion poussée. D'ailleurs, je ne lui en demande pas tant. Ce n'est pas vraiment son cerveau qui m'intéresse…

**-Moi, j'ai bien plus qu'un nounours à te proposer, Chérie, **me souffle-t-il, enjôleur.

**-Je pense aussi.**

Ma remarque le laisse un peu étonné mais parait plus que le satisfaire. Il croit être le prédateur alors qu'il tend plus vers l'antilope qui se sauve dans la mauvaise direction. Pauvre _chéri_… J'allais décider du lieu le plus approprié pour accomplir mes méfaits quand on me tira loin de ma proie par le bras gauche.

**-On revient, Ettan ! **s'écrie Shirley, me trainant vers la Grande Roue qui s'est immobilisée pour laisser une nouvelle marée d'intéressés faire un énième tour.

Je vois Ettan faire un geste de protestation, visiblement irrité qu'on lui arrache la petite nouvelle qu'il a prévu d'inscrire sur son tableau de chasse. Je dois dire que je suis aussi frustrée que lui ! Quand je pense que j'étais à _ça _de rendre la soirée pas si ennuyante que prévu, en faisant le plein de tout le nécessaire… un peu de sexe et beaucoup d'hémoglobine… quoique peut-être, _beaucoup _ de sexe, aussi ! Après tout, autant ne rien faire à moitié ! Mais non, il a fallu que Shirley se ramène… Dieu que c'est frustrant !

Elle paye pour nous deux, surexcitée, et me pousse presque sur le siège. Lasse et résignée, je me laisse faire et la regarde, morne, abaisser la barre de sécurité.

**-Tu verras, c'est magique ! **

**-Je connais les Grandes Roues, **fis-je remarquer, agacée.

Elle semble assez sceptique, m'imaginant mal m'assoir pour un tour de Grande Roue de mon plein gré. La possibilité que je puisse me rendre à une fête foraine doit déjà lui paraître assez peu réaliste. Et je ne peux pas réellement l'en blâmer.

**-Oui mais pas celle-là ! **reprend-elle avec malice.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant d'hausser les épaules, assez peu encline à la conversation et tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur. La Grande Roue s'ébranle et nous commençons doucement notre ascension. Et plus nous montons, plus le vent nous fouette le visage. J'observe les lumières de la fête foraine et les gens qui rétrécissent peu à peu, leur rumeur s'affaiblissant au profit de celle du vent, sifflant à nos oreilles. C'est vrai, bien sûr.

C'est vrai que c'est magique.

Je la sens alors poser sa tête sur mon épaule et je me résigne à l'y laisser. Je ne vais pas non plus la jeter par-dessus bord. Quoique…

**-Ettan te plait ? **me demande-t-elle, alors.

**-Il est canon.**

**-C'est tout ? **

**-Quoi d'autre ? **m'agaçais-je.

**-Rien ! **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

**-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, Shirley. Je te l'ai dit, il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous, j'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'être claire, non ? **

**-On peut difficilement faire plus claire mais tant pis, **me répond-elle, doucement.

Je soupire et préfère laisser là notre discussion. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et je tourne ma tête vers la sienne qui fixe mes genoux. Ne sent-elle pas mes doigts glacés ?

Je libère ma main sans difficulté et attends avec résignation que la roue finisse son tour qui vire un peu trop au sentimentalisme… et tout ce que je sais, c'est que les humains et les vampires, devraient s'épargner le sentimentalisme entre eux.

Il n'y a jamais d'_Happy End _pour ce genre d'Histoire.


End file.
